Connor & Lynnette
by Lore24
Summary: ¿Qué pasara cuando Connor se enamora de una tal Lyn? ¿Las cosas serán fáciles o difíciles para esta pareja de adolescentes? Advertencia: Castigo corporal, violencia física y malas palabras en algunos capítulos.
1. Simples estudiantes

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola! Pues recién comienzo a ver la serie, pero desde que la conocí…digamos que me atrajo Connor, más por su relación con Ángel.

Hay algunas cosas que todavía no sé con exactitud. Otras las he leído en Wikipedia, y otros sitios.

Sé que Connor tuvo algunas parejas. Pero bueh, quería imaginarme a mí besandolo…o bueno, por lo menos a mi OC.

También quería modificar su pasado. No pueden culparlo por ser algo…malvado, sufrió mucho.

Van a ver que muchas cosas cambiaran en mi Fanfic. Cómo por ejemplo, que Darla este viva, entre otras cosas.

Iré poniendo algunas advertencias a lo largo del Fic, por favor, leanlas. Gracias.

 _ **Advertencia: Mención leve de castigo corporal (Nalgadas).**_

 **Capitulo 1: Simples estudiantes**

Lynnette Carlyn "Lyn" Dean era una chica de familia rica en dinero. Tenía 15 años e iba al 5º Año de Secundaria.

Su padre, Jaime Dean, tenía una gran empresa de computadoras en donde era el Jefe Ejecutivo. Su madre, Roxanne Bradson/Dean, era la directora de la escuela Secundaria la que iba Lyn (*glup*).

También estaba su hermano mayor Marvin, un año mayor que ella, que estaba en 6º Año de Secundaria. Y su hermano menor, Francis Dean, que estaba en 5º Grado de la escuela Primaria.

Tenían mascotas, aunque para ellos eran parte de la familia. Lulu, una perrita mestiza de Pug, era la perrita de Lyn, junto con un gato tricolor macho llamado Kiwi. Gray, un gato azul ruso, junto a una perrita mestiza de Cocker de nombre Ahso, eran las mascotas de Francis. Mimi era la gata negra de Marvin. Y Lilly era la coneja de la familia.

Lyn tenía algunos amigos, eran pocos pero verdaderos a fin de cuentas. Ella se consideraba introvertida. Ellos eran: Avalon Lucky, su mejor amiga de la infancia; Ethan King, muy amigo de su mamá y ahora casi un hermano mayor para ella; Cindy Neil, su amiga que conoció en Secundaria; Aylen Albert, también la conoció en la Secundaria; Henry Quentin, un chico retraído que conoció también en la Secundaria; Lucy Mark; Rose Peterson; y Víctor Salds, aunque este último era su amigo/enemigo.

En cuanto a Connor. Connor Ángel Galway, era hijo de dos vampiros. Darla y Ángel Galway, sus padres, ahora se habían casado…su nacimiento fue una "pauta" para unirlos más. Ahora tenía 14 años, cumplía los 15 el 12 de Noviembre, e iba a su 4º Año de Secundaria. Connor es un medio-demonio, y es algo que le encanta pero a la vez le duele. Pero, fuera de eso, en la escuela es un estudiante normal de 4º Año.

Miembro fijo de Investigaciones Ángel, ya que su padre y su madre son "líderes" de ese equipo.

Tiene un hermano mayor, William "Spike" Galway. Que es mayor que él por dos años. Spike fue adoptado por Darla y Ángel cuando apenas era un bebé de dos meses, no tiene recuerdos de sus padres biologicos pero esta consciente de que es adoptado. Connor, ya que es un hermano adoptivo, tiende a despreciarlo…llevandose siempre regaños e incluso nalgadas de parte de su padre y/o madre. Spike esta en su último año, 6º, de Secundaria.

Lynnette siempre era alegre, inteligente y curiosa. Connor era terco, precipitado y rebelde. Ambos chicos no se conocían, a pesar de que iban a la misma escuela. Pero pasaría algo, que los convertiría en amigos íntimos. Y quizás esa amistad se transformara en amor…


	2. La primera vez

**Capitulo 2: La primera vez**

Era una fría y templada noche, el 20 de Abril del 2016.

Lynnette estaba caminando por el parque central. Había salido a pasear un rato con permiso de sus padres.

En eso, un vampiro malvado aparece y la ataca. Lyn logra escapar, pero él la acorrala. De repente, un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes/celestes, ataca y destruye al vampiro.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunta, mirándola.

-yo…sí, gracias. No sé cómo podré pagartelo-dice Lynnette apenas saliendo de su shock.

-no te preocupes. ¿Cómo te llamas?-dice el chico, relajandose un poco.

-Lynnette Dean…-dice ella, mirándolo con desconfianza.

-un placer. Soy Connor Galway-dice él, extendiendole la mano derecha. Ella hace media sonrisa y se la estrecha.

-el placer es mío, Connor. Tu apellido me suena conocido…-

-sí. Oye, ¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos hermosos?-dice él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Lynnette se sonroja y sonríe.

-gracias. Siempre creí que eran muy comunes. Ya sabes, son marrones-

-un color marrón muy peculiar-

-muchas gracias. Eres tierno-dice Lyn, y le da un beso en la mejilla. Ahora él se sonroja.

-gracias…-dice, en un susurro.

Justo en ese momento, llegan Ángel y Spike que habían estado buscando a Connor por todos lados…

-¡CONNOR ÁNGEL GALWAY!-ruge Ángel, Connor se estremece al escuchar su nombre completo.

-hola, papá. Hola, Spike-dice, riendo nervioso.

-¿William?-pregunta Lynnette, mirando a Spike. Él se ruboriza y agacha la cabeza.

-no muchos me dicen así. Hola, Lyn, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-¿Se conocen?-preguntan Connor y Ángel, confundidos.

-¡Pues claro! Ella es la hija de la directora, todos la conocen en la escuela…bueno, casi todos-dice, mirando burlón a su hermano pequeño.

-ya. Spike saca de quicio más de una vez a mi mamá-dice Lyn, logrando avergonzar a Spike.

-sí, estoy al tanto de eso-dice Ángel, serio.

-por fin nos conocemos, Sr. Galway-dice Lyn, y se estrechan las manos.

-okey, ya que toooodos nos conocemos. Chica, ¿Qué hacías por aquí a estas horas de la noche?-pregunta Spike, serio y mirando a Lyn.

-paseaba, mis padres me dieron permiso. Necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Sólo tomo este camino cuando paseo con Lulu, pero hoy hice una excepción-responde Lyn, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Lulu?-pregunta, curioso, Connor.

-su perrita-contesta Spike, antes que Lyn.

-sí, Connor me salvo de un…una cosa rara que me quería matar. Debe estar muy orgulloso de su hijo, Sr. Galway-dice Lyn, sonriendo y mirando a Ángel. Connor se siente un poco feliz, pero a la vez angustiado porque sabe que su padre lo va a regañar.

-sí, siempre me he sentido orgulloso de él. Pero él no tenía permitido salir de casa-dijo Ángel, lanzandole una mirada severa a su hijo más pequeño.

-oh, entiendo. Disculpe, no sabía-

-no se preocupe, señorita. Spike, acompaña a Lynnette a su casa, asegúrate de que llegue bien. Connor, nosotros nos vamos a nuestra casa, tenemos mucho de que hablar-

-sí, papá-dice Connor, queriendo morirse de vergüenza.

-lamento haberte metido en problemas-le susurra Lyn, dándole otro beso en la mejilla.

-descuida, él estaba castigado antes de esto-dice Spike, tomando la mano de Lyn. Ante ese último gesto, Connor gruño por lo bajo, celoso.

-¡Huuy! ¿Qué me harás, bebito? ¿Morderme la mano?-se burla Spike. Ángel agarra a Connor antes de que intente pegarle a su hermano mayor.

-también hablare contigo cuando llegues a casa, William-dice Ángel, resoplando.

-sí, papá…-dice Spike, tragando saliva. Y se va con Lyn.

-así que… ¿Qué tal las cosas en el último curso? Escuche que tienen el dinero suficiente para viajar a Florida-comento Lyn, acariciandose contra el brazo de Spike.

-¡Oh, sí! Pero yo quiero viajar a otro lugar, o simplemente no viajar-responde Spike, acariciandole la cabeza con la mano desocupada.

-¿Ah, si? ¿A dónde?-

-umh…Europa-

-no creo que junten tanto dinero para poder salir del país. Pero podría preguntarle a mi padre si les presta dinero o les hace un cheque…-

-gracias, Lyn. Pero no, gracias. Eso sería como…no lo sé, ¿Chantaje? Mejor dejemoslo ahí. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te gusta mi hermanito?-pregunta Spike, con picardía.

-¿Connor? Bueno, es un chico dulce…atento…protector…y algo imprudente. Me encanta eso en un chico. Grrrrr-responde Lyn, sonriendo feliz.

-¿Lo de imprudente?-dice Spike, alarmado.

-un poco, yo soy imprudente…a veces-

-lo dudo-

-ya que. Connor es un súper combo-dice Lyn, dando un brinco.

-eso responde mi pregunta-murmura Spike, resoplando.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso, Spiky?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!-

-olvídalo. Por ahora, yo y Connor sólo somos amigos, así que tranquilo. Además, mi padre lo asesina si nos ve besandonos o algo así-dice ella, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-siguen sin agradarte los besos en los labios, ¿eh?-

-para nada, me parece tan antihigienico. ¡Puaj! Se pueden contraer enfermedades así-

-ya, nos vemos-dice Spike, dándole un beso en la frente y dejandola en la entrada de su casa.

-adiós, cuida de Connor… ¡Digo! Cuidense…cuidate. Te quiero-

-yo te quiero más-dijo Spike, riendo y se fue corriendo.

Lyn tocó la puerta e inmediatamente la atendió su hermano mayor, Marvin.

Entro y durante la cena, le contó a toda su familia lo que le había sucedido en el parque.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Galway, Connor fue severamente castigado. Por supuesto, Ángel y Darla lo consolaron. Sin embargo, Connor se fue a dormir frustrado.

Spike lo intercepto camino a su cuarto…

-hola, Casanova. Ya, quita esa cara, que el día no ha sido tan malo-le dijo su hermano, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Connor.

-déjame en paz, William. No estoy de humor-le gruño Connor.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? Ya verás-dice Spike, y comienza a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Spike, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Basta, detente!-grita Connor, sin poder parar de reír.

-ya. Me siento tan…orgulloso de que hayas salvado a esa chica, hermanito. Puedo presumirte con todos mis amigos-dice Spike, dejando de hacerle cosquillas y guiñandole un ojo.

-¡¿Tú estás orgulloso de mí?! ¡Genial! ¡Ya puedo morirme feliz!-exclamo Connor, mirándolo.

-no me hagas pegarte, enano-

-perdón, era broma. ¿En serio me presumes con tus amigos?-

-¡Pues claro! Eres mi hermano pequeño, aprendes todo lo que yo te enseño-dice Spike, dándole un "golpe capón" en la cabeza.

-ya, okey. Debo irme a dormir-

-hey, ¿Qué tal esa chica Lyn? ¿Te ha…llamado la atención?-

-¿Lynnette? Sí, tiene…unos lindos ojos-responde Connor, poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza

-jajaja, ¿Sólo unos lindos ojos?-

-¡Spike! ¡No seas así de pervertido!-

-lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Tendrás competencia si quieres conquistarla-

-¿Si?-

-sí, tiene muchos chicos atrás de ella en la escuela. Pero ella es terca, y espera al "chico perfecto"-

-¿Te dijo algo sobre mí?-pregunto Connor, esperanzado.

-seguramente. Pero eso queda entre ella y yo, no puedo contártelo, chiquillo-le dice, revolviendole el pelo.

-okey-dice Connor, revoleando los ojos.

-anda, ve a dormir-dice Spike, riendo.

Connor resopla y se va a su habitación.

- _quizás este día no fue tan malo_ -pensó, mientras se dormía.

- _ojalá mañana pueda ver a Connor en la escuela_ -pensó Lyn, en su casa y cama, mientras se quedaba dormida.


	3. Problemas escolares?

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene violencia física y malas palabras. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capitulo 3: Problemas…escolares?**

Era el 21 de Abril, en la escuela Mother Teresa Of Calcutta de Los Ángeles, California.

Tanto Connor como Lynnette se buscaban, desesperados.

En eso, se chocan…

-lo siento. Hola, te estaba buscando-dice ella, nerviosa.

-sí, yo igual. No te preocupes. ¿Cómo has estado?-

-genial, ¿Y tú? Lamento si…ya sabes, tu padre te castigo-

-no, tranquila, no ha sido tu culpa. No quiero hablar de eso-dice Connor, haciendo una mueca. Le dolía el trasero de sólo pensar como lo había castigado Ángel.

-okey, de acuerdo. Yo…le conte a mi familia sobre lo sucedido. Mamá esta feliz, papá…umh, bueno, él esta preocupado. A mi hermano mayor le da igual, y a mi hermano menor le dieron algo de celos-

-vaya, que familia tan…-

-¿Encaprichada?-

-bueno, encaprichada es tu palabra. Yo iba a decir…fuera de lo común-

-ya, voy a tomar eso como un cumplido. Así que gracias. Supongo que tu familia también es interesante-dice Lyn, haciendo media sonrisa.

-considerando que mis padres no pueden salir a la luz del día, pues sí…-

-¿Qué?-pregunta Lynnette, riendo confundida.

-nada, no preguntes. No puedo hablar de eso-

-tienen alergia al sol, ¿Eh? Vi un tipo en la televisión que tenía eso-

-sí, algo así-

-¡Lyn! Te he estado buscando por todas partes, hermanita-dice Ethan King, acercándose a ellos y dándole un abrazo de oso a su amiga/casi hermana.

-hola, Ethan. Me alegro de verte, hermano mayor-dice ella, sonriendo.

-¿Es tu…?-dice Connor, un poco asustado.

-algo así. Su madre me conoce muy bien y digamos que soy una especie de hermano mayor para ella. ¿Y tú eres…?-dice Ethan, mirando a Connor.

-Connor, Connor Galway-

-un placer conocerte, Connor. Soy Ethan King. ¿Qué eres de mi hermana pequeña?-pregunta el chico de ojos miel y cabello con los colores del arcoiris, mirándolo serio.

-soy…su nuevo amigo-responde Connor, vergonzoso.

-ya veo. Amigo…está bien-

-sí, bueno, Ethan, yo y Connor tenemos cosas que hacer, si nos disculpas-interrumpe Lyn.

-¿Si?-dice Connor, extrañado.

-sí, tontuelo. Adiós, Ethan, nos vemos en el próximo recreo-dice Lyn, dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego sale caminando por el pasillo.

-cuidadito con lo que dices y haces con ella, chico. Tengo mis ojos sobre ti, Galway-le advierte Ethan, haciendo la seña de que lo vigilaba.

-entiendo…-dice Connor, tragando saliva y se va con Lyn.

-no le prestes atención, Conn. Sólo quiere intimidarte. Tiene miedo de que me hagas daño, ya sabes, ha habido otros chicos que sí me hicieron daño y pues…-le dice Lyn. Para sorpresa de él, tomandolo de la mano.

-no te preocupes, lo último que quiero es hacerte daño-

-eso pensé. Y me alegra escucharlo de tus propios labios. Le caerás bien a mis demás amigos-

-¿Si? No soy muy sociable que digamos…-

-¿En serio? Yo creí que sí-

Connor se encoge de hombros.

En eso, se acercan Avalon y Stiles. La mejor amiga de Lynnette y uno de los buenos amigos de Avalon.

-hola, Lyn. Y hola…tú-dice Avalon, mirándolos.

-hola, Av. Stiles, Avalon, él es Connor. Connor, ellos son Avalon y Stiles-los presenta Lynnette

-un placer-dice Avalon

-nosotros ya nos conocíamos-dice Stiles.

-¿Si?-pregunta, curiosa, Lynnette

-sí, es mi vecino, vive enfrente de mi casa. Digamos que hemos tenido algunos… "desacuerdos"-comenta Connor.

-sí, pero también hemos tenido nuestros…ratos buenos. Incluyendo hacer enojar a nuestros padres-dice Stiles, revoleando los ojos.

-no me lo recuerdes-dice Connor, resoplando.

-así que, Lyn, falta poco para tu Cumpleaños…estoy emocionada porque llegue la fiesta-dice Avalon, sonriendo.

-¡Oh, sí! Yo también. También estoy nerviosa y un poco preocupada. Bueno, digamos que es una mezcla de sentimientos-

-sí, seguro. ¿Cómo está Francis?-

-bien, ya sabes, hundido en sus juegos-

-¿Quién es Francis?-pregunta Connor, intrigado.

-su hermanito. Tranquilo, no es su novio-dice Stiles, burlón.

-ah…-dice Connor.

-sí, "ah". Ahora, andando, a tu aula, niño. Que faltan sólo unos segundos para que toque el timbre-dice Spike, apareciendo por detrás de Connor.

-William, no me humilles delante de todos-le gruñe.

-no me llames así. ¡Soy tu hermano mayor y merezco más respeto!-grita Spike, enfadado.

-oye, tranquilo, no hay necesidad de gritar-dice Stiles, preocupado.

-¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO, PATAS DE ALIMAÑA!-le grita Spike, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Oye, basta! ¡No le hables así!-grita Avalon, apartándolo de Stiles.

-esto se esta volviendo repetitivo, Spike-dice Stiles, molesto.

-lo siento. Connor, vamonos-

-pero, Spike, apenas estoy…-

-¡Dije que vamonos!-

-oye, Will, él ya tiene edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones-lo defiende Lyn.

-¡Tiene tan sólo 14 años, Lynnette! Y a decir verdad, no ha estado tomando las decisiones más prudentes-refunfuña Spike.

-tal vez no debió pasar demasiado tiempo con su hermano mayor-le espeta Stiles. Spike, sin pensarlo bien y perdiendo los estribos, le enseña los colmillos de vampiro.

-Spike, basta. Creo que Stiles tiene razón. Además sólo por ser su hermano mayor no tienes derecho a darle órdenes-dice Lyn, separandolo de Stiles.

-él no es mi hermano-dice Connor, por lo bajo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-grita Spike, agarrándolo de los pelos.

-¡Suficiente!-grita Avalon, poniéndose en el medio.

-no es mi hermano, sólo es el mocoso que mis padres adoptaron-dijo Connor, con bronca.

-¡Ya vas a ver lo que este mocoso adoptado te puede hacer! ¡Te voy a hacer sufrir como nunca en tu patética vida!-le espeta Spike.

-queridos, ¿Hay algún problema?-dice la madre de Lyn, Roxanne, apareciendo enfrente de ellos.

-¡Directora! No, no, no hay problema…ningún problema-dice Spike, limpiandole la camiseta a Connor y sonriendo como un angelito.

-¿Seguro, William?-dice Roxanne, cruzandose de brazos.

-sí, sólo…un pequeño malentendido entre hermanos-dice Connor, con los dientes apretados.

-okey. Pero que no vuelva a ocurrir, por favor-

-sí, señora. No volvera a ocurrir-dice Spike, haciendo una mueca. Le da su última miradita de advertencia a Connor y se va a su aula.

-bien, creo que debería irme a mi aula. Nos vemos, chicos-dice Lyn, despidiendose con la mano y ellos le corresponden. Menos Connor, que la sigue.

En el aula de 5º 2ª, Lyn se encuentra con su "enemigo mortal" Víctor Salds. Este comienza a molestarla y ella lo persigue para pegarle, en eso, él la empuja y ella se golpea con el picaporte de la puerta.

-¡Lynnette! ¡¿Estás bien?!-grita Connor, corriendo a socorrerla.

-sí, auch…eso me ha dolido-dice Lyn, tocandose el estómago. Connor le levanta cuidadosamente un poquito de la camiseta y ve un feo raspón, no muy grande, pero con sangre.

-¡TÚ!-grita, agarra a Víctor del cuello y lo empuja contra la pared -¡No vuelvas a acercarte a Lynnette! ¡Le has hecho daño a una dama! ¡¿Te das cuenta de eso?!-

-¡Fue su culpa!-grita Víctor, Connor le da un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Atrévete a tocarla de nuevo, y te aniquilo!-lo amenaza, apretándole el cuello. Víctor hace caso omiso a lo que dice y le da una patada en la entrepierna. Connor gime de dolor y lo deja.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Salds!-grita Spike, lanzándose encima de quien se atrevió a lastimar a su hermano pequeño. Otra vez, se olvido y le mostro los colmillos de vampiro.

-oye, tranquilo, amigo. No fue mi intención patear a tu tonto hermano. Perdón-se disculpo, aterrado, Víctor.

-más te vale. Porque si le tocas un pelo a mi hermanito, te juro que te mataré…lentamente-le advierte Spike, "guardando" los colmillos.

-Spike…-dice su hermano menor, asustado.

-deja que yo me encargue, Connor. Sal de mi vista, pendejo-le ordena a Víctor, enseñandole el puño.

-cómo usted diga-gruñe Víctor, alejandose un poco.

-Spike, hay que llevar a Lyn a la enfermería. Salds la empujo y ella se lastimo con el picaporte de la puerta-comenta Connor.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Voy a…!-grita Spike, arremangándose.

-no vas a hacer nada. Ven, Lyn, te llevaré a la enfermería. Connor, Víctor y Spike, también vengan a la enfermería, por las dudas-dice Natalie, la "profesora/tutora" de Lyn, Víctor y Connor.

-sí…-dicen los cuatro, en voz baja y se van con ella.

-¡Lyn! ¡¿Pero que te ha pasado, nena?!-exclamo la vicedirectora, Marie Coleman, entrando a la enfermería.

-Víctor me ha dado un empujón contra la puerta-responde Lyn, haciendo una mueca, mientras se baja de la camilla.

-¡Ese chico! Esto ya es el colmo. Voy a suspenderte, ¡¿Me oíste?!-le grito Marie a Víctor, quien comenzó a temblar.

-tranquila, tía Marie. Creo que llamar a sus padres será suficiente-dice Lyn, porque tenía miedo de también quedar involucrada en el problema.

-está bien. En cuanto a ustedes dos…se van a la segunda sala de disciplina. El profesor Horatio Mine se quedará a cuidarlos y a esperar a su padre-ordeno Marie, enfadada.

-lo que sea, viej…señora-dijo Spike, molesto.

-sí, vicedirectora-dijo Connor, un poco más dócil.

-Conn, espera. Gracias por lo de allá. No sé que habría pasado si no estuvieras allí. Te quiero-le dice Lyn, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Connor se puso como un tomate, hasta ahora, ella no le había dicho algo como eso.

-de…de nada, Lyn. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? Yo también te quiero-dice él, intentando sonar tranquilo. Spike ríe un poquito.

Y en la segunda sala de disciplina…

-chicos, su padre dijo que no iba a poder venir. Que tenía un problema en su trabajo. Pero que su tío Gunn iba a venir a hablar y recogerlos-dijo Horatio, serio y mirando como se sentaban en las sillas los dos.

-¡¿El tío Gunn?! Estoy frito, se la pasará gritando hasta casa-dice Connor, notablemente molesto.

-estamos fritos, querrás decir. No eres el único en problemas, enano-dice Spike, resoplando.

-¿Pueden guardar silencio? Por favor, caballeros-se queja el Sr. Mine.

En eso, entra Gunn, más que furioso al lugar.

Connor y Spike lo habían visto muy pocas veces así.

-hola, Sr. Mine. Lamento que tengamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias-dice Gunn, estrechandole la mano.

-sí. Sus…sobrinos se pelearon físicamente con un alumno de 5º Año-

-discúlpelos, a veces no se dan cuenta de lo que hacen-

-está bien. Son chicos, son adolescentes. No tengo hijos de su edad. Pero pase por esa etapa, y sé que es difícil-

-sí, gracias por todo. Hablaré con ellos-

Spike y Connor se levantan, y miran a su "tío", penosamente.

-no hay de qué. Espero que ellos le den los detalles. Por ahora no se aplicara ningún castigo, pero si vuelven a hacerlo, probablemente sí-

-okey, espero ayudarles…o que su padre les ayude, a entender eso. La escuela no es un lugar para actuar como buscapleitos-

-exacto. No sea duro con ellos, sólo estaban defendiendo a otros y defendiéndose a sí mismos-dice Horatio, sintiendo lastima por sus alumnos.

-de acuerdo. Nos vemos, Sr. Mine. Connor, Spike, vamonos-dice Gunn, frunciendo el ceño.

-sí, tío Gunn…-susurran los adolescentes, siguiendolo.

Relativamente, la situación termino bien. Connor y Spike no fueron castigados. Aunque Víctor sí…aunque dos días de suspensión no es un gran castigo, sobre todo para alguien que vive "trabajando duro" intencionalmente para que lo suspendan. Y en cuanto a Lynnette, volvió a su casa, pero le recetaron algunas pastillas por el dolor de la herida y para que no se infectara.


	4. Peleas y más peleas

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene violencia verbal y física, malas palabras y castigo corporal (nalgadas). Si a usted le incomoda esto, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 4: Peleas y más peleas**

-Ethan, por fin te encuentro-dice Lynnette, abrazando el brazo de su mejor amigo.

-hola, niña, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ethan, sonriendo.

-¿Recuerdas a Auden, el chico de 3º Año?-

-¡¿Cómo olvidarlo?! Agh…lo aborrezco-dice Ethan, resoplando

-sí, bueno. Me está molestando. Y el otro día me di cuenta de que tengo un método efectivo para evadirlo-

-¿Si? ¿Y cuál es?-

-mantenerme cerca de ti. No te quiere y tú no lo quieres a él. Todos ganan, por así decirlo-

Ethan rió

-está bien. Yo te protejo-

-gracias-

En eso, pasan cerca de los casilleros y Spike, el compañero de curso de Ethan, estaba intentando abrir el casillero del mismo Ethan…

-¡Oye, maricón! ¡¿Qué haces?!-le grita Ethan, enojado.

-nada que te interese, travesti-le gruñe Spike

-¡¿Cómo lo llamaste?! ¡Repite eso!-le grita Ben, el amigo de Ethan.

-lo haría, pero me superan en número. Esto no es una pelea justa-dice Spike, y de repente saca una navaja.

-wow, wow, Spike, deja eso-dice Lyn, asustada.

Spike, accidentalmente, se corta la mano con su propia navaja y la deja caer al suelo.

-¡Directora! ¡Debe venir de inmediato!-grita Ben, alarmado.

-¡William! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! Ven-dice Roxanne, sacando pañuelos y limpiandole con cuidado la mano lastimada.

-yo me llevaré esto a la Dirección. Este jovencito está en muchos problemas-dijo la vicedirectora Marie, recogiendo la navaja y guardandola en una bolsa.

-vamos, Will. Debemos llevarte a la enfermería. Ethan, luego del recreo avísale a su profesor que Spike tuvo un accidente-dijo Roxanne, llevandose a Spike a la enfermería.

-le salió el tiro por la culata-dice Ben, haciendo una mueca.

-ni hablar. No tiene gracia-dice Lyn, soltando un suspiro.

-espero que el profesor y su padre no lo tomen a mal-dice Ethan. Sintiendo un poquito de compasión por Spike.

-¿Cómo es Ángel? Seguro que el chico hoy duerme sobre su estómago-dice Lyn, mordiendose el labio inferior.

Mientras tanto, Roxanne había llegado a la enfermería, arrastrando a Spike de un brazo.

-a ver, a ver…-dijo el doctor Roger Johnson, examinando detalladamente la mano lastimada de Spike –bien, no es una herida profunda. Pero necesita ser tratada. La voy a desinfectar y vendar. Luego te daré un antibiótico y calmante. Y tu padre tendrá que llevarse unas recetas para las pastillas-dice luego, comenzando a higienizar la herida.

Spike soltaba chillidos y lloriqueos a cada rato, Roxanne tuvo que irse para llamar a su padre.

-listo, no ha sido tan difícil, ¿O si?-le dijo el doctor, vendandole la mano con cuidado. Spike no contesto y frunció el ceño –okey, William, ahora subete a la camilla, ponte bocabajo, baja un poquito tu pantalón y relajate-le ordeno Roger.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No haré eso, degenerado!-le grita Spike, intentando echarse a correr.

-eh, eh, quieto ahí. Esta inyección es necesaria-le dice el Dr. Johnson, sujetandolo del brazo.

-¡NO! ¡No me voy a dejar!-le grita Spike, enfadado. El doctor lo ignora y lo pone bocabajo sobre la camilla -¡Dejáme ir! ¡Soy un vampiro, no necesito ninguna inyección!-

-¿Un vampiro? La directora no dijo nada de eso. Quieto-le dice el doctor, bajandole el pantalón junto con la ropa interior.

-¡Tú, pervertido!-le espeta Spike, avergonzado.

-sólo relajate-dice Roger, llenando la jeringa.

-¡Nada de eso!-grita Spike, pataleando.

-¡Basta! No estás en posición de quejarte ni nada, así que tú calladito y a obedecer-lo regaña Roger, regalandole dos azotes.

-¡Auuu! ¡Auuu! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡No puedes pegarme! ¡Sólo espera a que se entere mi padre!-

-espera a que se entere de que su hijito no quería ponerse la inyección, sin mencionar que trajo un arma blanca a la escuela-dice Roger, sabiendo que había tenido una respuesta más inteligente. A Spike le recorrió un escalofrio por el cuerpo, su padre no estaría nada feliz, eso era seguro.

-¡Auchy!-chilla Spike, cuando siente el pinchazo de la inyección.

Luego de terminar se ponerle la inyección, Roger le subió la ropa a Spike y este se sento desafiante sobre la camilla.

Pero su actitud se desvaneció por completo, cuando entro su padre al lugar, con cara de pocos amigos.

-papá…-logro articular Spike, temblando de miedo.

-Spike-dice Ángel, apretando los dientes.

-¡Papi, él me pego!-grita Spike, señalando al doctor.

-lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hijo. Pero les agradecería a todos, si dejan el castigo corporal en manos de la familia Galway-dice Ángel, cortezmente.

-claro, entiendo-dice Roger, haciendo una mueca.

-hombrecito, nos vamos-gruño Ángel, mirando a su hijo mayor.

-sí, papá…-dijo Spike, agachando la cabeza. Ángel tomó su mano y Spike se ruborizo, su padre seguía tratandolo como si tuviera cuatro años.

-tome, debe tomar las pastillas, por una semana o dos-dijo el doctor, mostrandole a Ángel y a Spike los antibióticos/analgesicos en pastillas.

-no tomaré eso-dijo Spike, agarrandolas y tirandolas al piso.

-William, recoge eso-le rugió Ángel.

-¡NO!-

-bien, entonces espero que te guste lo que sigue. Doctor, ¿Tiene inyectables de lo mismo?-

-claro-

-¡No, papá, por favor! Me tragaré estas feas pastillas-dice Spike, levantando a mala gana la caja de las pastillas.

-así me gusta. Gracias por todo, doctor-dice Ángel, y agarra las otras recetas. Spike frunce el entrecejo.

-gracias por nada, chimpance-le gruñe al doctor. Ángel le lanza una mirada severa, y su hijo se queda callado todo el camino a casa.

Mientras tanto, apenas sale de la escuela, Connor se acerca a Daniel Holtz. Quien es un gran enemigo de sus padres.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? Mi padre se tardara, Spike se lastimo y está discutiendo con él en casa-le susurra, parandose en puntitas de pie.

-genial. Claro, vamos, Steve-dice Holtz, sonriendo.

-¿Steve? Pero si él se llama Connor. ¿Quién es usted?-dice Lyn, preocupada y poniendose a la defensiva.

-es…es mi tío-miente Connor.

-sí, lo llamo así porque…umh…es su segundo nombre-miente Daniel.

-según tengo entendido, tu segundo nombre es Ángel. Alejate de él, Connor. No se habla con los extraños-dice Lyn, tironeando a Connor de la mano.

-hey, tranquila, Lyn. Es un apodo que él me pone, no me molesta en absoluto. Cae bien, una vez que lo conoces-se defendió Connor.

-está bien-dice Lyn, mirando al hombre con recelo.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos a mi casa? Connor y yo vamos a merendar-le propone Holtz, intentando ganarse su confianza.

-okey...-cedió Lyn y cometió el enorme error de no avisarles a sus padres.

Estaban conversando y merendando en la casa de Holtz, cuando Daniel recibe una llamada y se aleja un poco.

-tienes razón, me empieza a caer bien-dice Lynnette, sonriendo y mirando a Connor, que esta comiendose una galleta de chocolate.

-te lo dije-

-no hables con la boca llena-lo reprende Lyn, él se encoge de hombros.

En eso, aparece Spike…

-¡CONNOR, LYNNETE! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!-grita, enojado y agarrando a los dos del brazo.

-hombre, tranquilízate. Dejanos en paz, sólo estamos merendando-se queja Connor.

-¡Sí! ¡En la casa de Daniel Holtz! ¡Papá y mamá te van a matar cuando se enteren!-

-¿Sabes que ellos mataron a la familia de Holtz?-le espeto Connor, con bronca -¡¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?!-

-era asunto de mamá y papá. No te involucres en esto, Connor. A mí me secuestro cuando tenía apenas 3 años…y aún tengo pesadillas con él-le dice Spike, enfadado.

-¿Y mojas la cama?-dice Lyn, divertida. Spike la mira enojado –perdón…-

-debemos irnos…-dice Spike, se gira y se encuentra cara a cara con Holtz –jejeje, hola…-

-cuanto tiempo sin verte, Spiky Nice-dice Daniel, sonriendose con malicia.

-digo lo mismo. Aléjate de mis hermanos-le ruge Spike, poniendose enfrente de Connor y Lynnette, protectoramente.

-olvíde que eras bravito incluso cuando eras bebé. ¿Tendré que darte jugo de manzana con sedante otra vez? ¿O cambiarte los pañales?-se burlo Holtz.

-atrevete a acercarte-le gruñe Spike, enseñandole los colmillos de vampiro.

-¡Huuuy! ¡Qué miedo! Mocoso, no sabes ni con quien estás tratando-dice Daniel y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con un fierro. Spike cae al suelo, inconsciente.

-¡Lastimaste a mi hermano!-grita Connor, enfurecido. Daniel levanta el fierro, amenazante.

-¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo que a él? Debiste escucharlo. Porque puedo matarlos a los tres-dice Holtz

-¡Corre!-le grita Connor a Lynnette, y ella obedece.

En ese preciso momento, llegan Ángel y Darla.

-¡Nunca entiendes nada! ¡Aléjate de mi familia!-le ladra Ángel a Holtz, poniendo su cara de vampiro.

-¡Destruiste a la mía! ¡Esta es mi forma de vengarme!-grita Holtz, intentando golpear a Connor con el fierro.

-¡Connor, vete afuera con Lynnette!-grita Darla, enojada.

Connor y Lynnette salen corriendo.

Luego de eso, Ángel y Darla tienen una fea discusión con Holtz pero todos salen vivos aunque Holtz no salió ileso.

-¡Tío Wes!-grita Connor, abrazándose al cuello de su "tío" Wesley.

-hola, Connor-dice Wesley, correspondiendole el abrazo y luego tirandole la oreja derecha.

-ouch… ¿Por qué ha sido eso?-pregunta Connor, confundido

-por desobedecer deliberadamente-le responde Wesley, muy serio. Connor hace un puchero con el rostro –sólo espera a llegar a casa. Tu tío Gunn te va a gritar como nunca-

-noooooo…buaaaaaa…no quiero-lloriquea Connor. Wesley no dice nada, simplemente lo pone de pie y su madre llega enseguida y le da una bofetada.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!-le grita, enojadísima.

-buaaaaaaaa…no estaba pensando. Lo siento tanto, mami-solloza Connor, porque su madre no solía pegarle en la cara.

-ya, ya, ya paso…shhhhhh…Wes, metelo al auto. Que Holtz golpeo a Spike y esta inconsciente, vendrá en mis brazos-dice Darla, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Connor

-claro, vamos, Connor-dice Wesley. Connor pone mala cara y se sienta en el asiento trasero del auto.

Después llega Ángel, con Spike en los brazos. Se lo da a Darla y todos se meten en el auto.

Luego de dejar a Lynnette en casa, se van a la suya…

-ahí estás, mocoso malcriado-dice Gunn, apenas ve a Connor.

-tío Gunn…-dice Connor, asustado -¿Vas a gritarme?-le pregunta, ahora molesto.

-no, sin gritos-dice Fred, mirando a su "sobrino".

-tiene pinta de gritar-objeta Connor.

-mentira-se queja Gunn.

-siempre tiene pinta de gritar-sigue Connor.

-no voy a gritar-insiste Gunn, enfadado.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunta Fred a Connor.

-fuera-responde Connor, queriendo evitarlos

-estabamos preocupados-dice Gunn. Y eso le dolió un poco a Connor.

-lo siento, no debí ir allí…-

-exacto, no debiste-dice Ángel, enojado.

-¡Han matado a toda su familia! ¡A veces odio ser quien soy!-grita Connor, enfurecido. Su padre le da un bofetón.

Todos se quedan pasmados al ver eso.

-Ángel, entiendo que se ha portado mal. Pero hay otras maneras de resolver las cosas…no sólo con golpes-dice Lorne, abrazando a Connor. Quien se pone a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡Portarse mal es poco, Lorne! ¡Por poco nos da un infarto!-grita Darla.

-pero, mamá, a los vampiros no nos dan infart…-dice Spike, que ahora estaba parado y fuera de su "desmayo".

-¡Silencio, William!-le grita Darla, Spike pone cara de cachorro asustado.

-Darla, Ángel, ha sido un error. Los chicos son chicos-dice Cordelia, intentando alivianar la situación.

-¡No vengas con esa, Cordy! ¡Esto ha sido grave! ¡Pudieron haber muerto!-grita Ángel.

-¡No le levantes la voz a ella!-le grita Wesley, enfadado.

-lo que se merece ese crío es un buen azote-comenta Gunn, sin ninguna intención de proteger a Connor.

-¿Podemos calmarnos todos?-dice Fred, cansada. Todos murmuran un "sí" o "lo siento".

-¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar a tu hermanito y a su novia a la casa de Holtz?-le pregunta Darla, molesta, a Spike.

-no es mi novia…-chilla Connor.

-no los lleve yo, mami. Yo presentí que ellos estaban ahí y fui a buscarlos-dice Spike, poniendo ojos llorosos.

-está bien, entiendo. Shhhh…no quise asustarte-le dice Darla, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla –pero no debiste ir solo, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?-

-sí, mamita-

-anda, ve a tomar una siesta-le dice Darla, dándole un suave empujoncito hacía las escaleras.

-okey…-dice Spike y obedece.

-tienen suerte de que ya había caído el sol. Porque sino, no sé que hubiera sido de ustedes-dice Ángel, mirando furioso a Connor.

-los hubieramos rescatado nosotros-dice Gunn, claramente ofendido.

-nosotros sabemos tratar con Holtz mejor que nadie-dice Darla, con tranquilidad.

-sí, ya nos conocemos esa historia-dice Fred, resoplando.

-yo hablaré con él, ¿Ok?-dice Lorne, aún abrazando a Connor.

-no, lo siento, Lorne. Pero nosotros debemos hablar con él-dice Ángel, quitandole a Connor.

-¡Nooooo! No quiero…sniff…sniff-dice Connor, secandose las lágrimas.

-vamos, Connor Ángel Galway, a tu habitación-dice Darla, tomandolo del otro brazo. Y junto a Ángel, lo llevan a la rastras a su dormitorio.

Hablaron seriamente con él y le dieron un fuerte correctivo.

Connor se fue a dormir temprano ese día. Lloro hasta quedarse dormido.


	5. Un sentimiento nuevo

**Capítulo 5: Un sentimiento nuevo**

Al día siguiente era sábado.

Connor se decidió a ir a la casa de Lynnette, para pedirle perdón por lo del día anterior. Spike le había dado la dirección después de muchos gritos e insultos.

-hola, querido, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-dice Roxanne, abriendo la puerta y mirando a Connor. No lo había reconocido todavía.

-hola, Sra. Dean. Quería saber si Lynnette esta en casa…-dice Connor, nervioso.

-sí, ¿Tú eres…?-

-Connor Galway-

-¡Oh, Connor! Cierto que ahora ustedes dos son amigos-dice Roxanne, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-sí…-dice Connor, con timidez.

-pasa, pasa-

-gracias-dice Connor y entra en la enorme casa.

-Lulu, Ahso, dejen de molestar al invitado-les dice Roxanne a las perritas. Ella olisquean con curiosidad a Connor.

-hola, chicas-dice Connor, tenso.

-¿Tienes mascotas, Connor?-pregunta Roxanne, intrigada.

-no. Creo que a mis padres y a mis tíos no les agradan-dice Connor, haciendo una mueca. Siempre había querido tener una serpiente o un perro de mascota.

-lo siento. Los perros olfatean el miedo, ten cuidado. Lulu a veces es algo agresiva. ¿Quieres tomar algo?-pregunta Roxanne, indicandole que se sentara en el sillón.

-okey, y no, gracias-

-¡Vamos! Te traeré un poco de leche con chocolate-dice Roxanne y se va a la cocina.

-gracias…-dice Connor, sonriendo.

-así que tú eres el Connor del que tanto habla Lynnette, ¿Eh?-dice Marvin, el hermano mayor de Lynnette, acercandose a él.

-sí, eso creo. Tú eres Marvin, ¿no?-dice Connor, estrechandole la mano.

-ha hablado pestes de mí contigo, ¿Verdad?-

-no, eres un gran hermano mayor para ella-dice Connor, con sinceridad.

-gracias-dice Marvin, sonriendo y se va a su habitación.

-Connor, Connor, Connor…te creí más alto y apuesto-gruñe Francis, mirándolo.

-y tú debes de ser Francis-

-¡Qué te importa!-

-lo siento, no quise molestarte-

-le haces daño a mi hermana, y te mato, ¿Escuchaste bien?-lo amenaza Francis, agarrandolo de la camiseta y mirándolo con ira a los ojos.

-tienes apenas 10 años, ¿Cómo pretendes matarme?-pregunta Connor, el niño lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-ya hallaré la forma. No me presiones, zombie trucado en un basurero-

-¿Qué?-pregunta Connor, confundido.

-¡Que te pudras, feo!-le grita Francis, soltandolo de la camiseta.

-okey-dice Connor, haciendo una mueca. Francis se va a jugar en su computadora.

En eso, baja Lynnette…

-¡Connor!-grita, abrazando con fuerza a su amigo.

-Lynnette-dice Connor, correspondiendole el abrazo.

-¿Cómo has estado? Estaba preocupada-dice Lynnette, acariciandole el pelo.

-estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. No debiste preocuparte…-

-tus padres fueron muy duros contigo, ¿Verdad?-

-sí, bastante. Pero me curo rápido, no te preocupes-dijo Connor, restandole importancia.

-lo siento, debí detenerte cuando te acercaste a ese tipo-

-fue mi culpa, yo te arrastre a eso. No debí hacerlo. Papá y Spike tenían razón, desobedecí deliberadamente y arriesgue mi vida y la tuya-

-sí, lo hiciste. Pero todos cometemos errores, Conn-

-sí, eso creo-dice él, soltando un suspiro -¿Sigues molesta conmigo?-

-claro que no. Bueno, si lo estaba al principio pero se me ha pasado de a poco. Te perdono, mi vida. No quiero que haya más secretos entre nosotros, ¿Ok?-

-okey-dice Connor, haciendo media sonrisa. Ella le da un beso en la nariz.

-te quiero tanto-

-¿En serio me…quieres?-pregunta Connor, sorprendido.

-más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Por eso, no podría soportar verte herido o peor, muerto. No vuelvas a hacernos pasar por lo mismo…-

-no lo haré. Lo lamento tanto, Lyn. También odiaria verte lastimada o muerta-dice Connor, algo avergonzado. Ella le da un beso en la sien.

-quiero que me lo prometas-

-pero…-

-vamos, prometelo-

-está bien, está bien. Lo prometo-

-muchas gracias-dice Lyn, dándole otro beso en la mejilla y acariciandole el pelo. Ni él pudo explicarse de donde le salió, pero le agarro la mano derecha a Lyn y se la beso.

-no hay de qué, linda-

-ay, Connor. Eres tan dulce-dice Lyn, roja como un tomate.

-supongo que se quedara a almorzar-dice Roxanne, enternecida por la escena.

-no quiero ser molestia-dice Connor, preocupado.

-no eres molestia. Llamaré a tu padre-dice Roxanne, riendo y tomando el teléfono fijo.

-okey…-

-hola, chico. Por fin te conozco-dice Jaime, mirando a Connor.

-hola, Sr. Dean-dice Connor, educadamente.

Después del almuerzo, Lyn lleva a Connor a su habitación.

-espero que no te molesten los gatos-dice Lyn, mirando a su gatito dormido sobre la cama.

-mi hermano no los quiere. Pero a mí no me molestan-dice Connor, sonriendo.

-típico de William. Él es Kiw. Kiwi, él es Connor-dice Lyn, acariciando la cabeza del gato.

-hola, Kiwi-dice Connor, aún sonriendo. Kiwi le ronronea un poco y vuelve a dormir.

-es algo tímido. Ven aquí, mi bebito-dice Lyn, agarrando a Kiwi y llenandolo de mimos. Por un momento, Connor le tuvo muchos celos a ese felino.

-tienes una habitación hermosa-comenta Connor, sentandose al lado de ella en la cama.

-¿Si? Gracias. Oye, mañana es mi Cumpleaños…vamos a hacer una fiesta en un salón, ¿Podrás venir?-dice Lynnette, mirándolo a los ojos.

-claro…-

-eso sí, no hay alcohol-

-está bien, no es problema para mí. Beber es malo-

-exactamente. Will también puede venir, incluso tus padres-

-de acuerdo, se los diré-dice, en eso, ella saca una barra de chocolate de su mesa de luz.

-compartamos esto. Es un regalo adelantado de mi Cumpleaños, de parte de un amigo mío-dice Lyn, dándole unas cuantas onzas de chocolate a Connor.

-gracias-dice Connor y comienza a comerselas -¿Tienes más amigos que Ethan y Spike?-

-¡Oh, sí! Tengo algunos más. No han sido mis novios ni nada, si es eso lo que te molesta-dice Lyn, riendo y acariciandole la mejilla.

-no dije eso…-

-pero lo pensaste-lo interrumpe Lyn, levantando una ceja.

-eres hermosa, inteligente… ¿Y Psiquica?-dice Connor, señalando la frente de Lynnette.

-ojalá. Eres tan cariñoso-dice Lyn, tocandole la punta de la nariz. Connor se encoge de hombros _–me laté a golpes el corazón, él es ya lo primero sin discusión. Sólo quiero que sea…feliz-_ canto ella, en su mente.

 _-que increíble que alguien tan genial pueda quererme a mí-_ canto Connor en su cabeza.

 _-me pregunto si esto que siento…es el amor-_ cantaron los dos al mismo tiempo, en sus mentes.

Luego de que Lyn le mostrara un rato su habitación a Connor, este se despidió y se fue a su casa.

Penso que sus padres lo regañarían o algo por el estilo. Pero Darla y Ángel lo recibieron con un abrazo y un beso en la frente, comentando lo feliz de que estaban de que estuviera creciendo. Obviamente, Connor respondió que Lyn no era su novia. Por supuesto que no lo aceptaría…tan rápido.


	6. Cumpleaños de Lynnette

**Nota de autora:** Me he dado cuenta que puse a los personajes en niveles de Secundaria como en mi país, Argentina, y no como es en . Espero disculpen mi pequeño error, realmente no me di cuenta. Pero continuara así por ahora, espero que no le moleste a nadie.

También agregue algunos personajes, pero no los mencione. Iran apareciendo de a poco en la historia.

Okey, creo que eso es todo. Disfruten del capítulo…

 _ **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene violencia física, malas palabras y letras de canciones (pero con sus respectivos compositores).**_

 **Capítulo 6: Cumpleaños de Lynnette**

La fiesta de Lynnette había comenzado.

Ethan y Ben eran los primeros invitados.

Los tres (con la cumplañera), comían hamburguesas y hablaban de sus cosas.

En eso, llegan los demás compañeros de Lynnette.

-hola, tonto-dice Lyn, mirando a Víctor.

-hola. Feliz Cumpleaños-dice él, sonriendo.

-gracias, Victoria-dice ella, algo burlona.

-ya-dice Maicol, revoleando los ojos.

Y los cuatro (Maicol, Víctor, Andrew y Brian), se sientan y comienzan a comer.

En eso, llega la familia de Connor.

-feliz Cumpleaños, niña. Cada vez más grande-dice Darla, abrazando a Lynnette.

-gracias, tía Darla-dice Lynnette, ruborizada. Sí, ellos eran como sus "tíos".

-cada vez más vieja, pioja-se burla Spike.

-sí, Spikey-dice ella, rodando los ojos.

-sabes que te quiero-

-ya, Spike. Me harás llorar-

-hola, cariño-dice Fred. Lynnette se abraza con fuerza a ella.

-hola, tía Fred-dice Lyn, alegre. Amaba tanto a su "tía" Fred.

-te traje un regalo genial. Espero que te guste-

-claro. Hola, tío Lorne…y los demás-dice Lyn, sonriendo.

Para Jaime y Roxanne fue difícil aceptar a Lorne, pero terminaron comprendiendolo al final.

-hola, Lyn-dice Connor, con timidez.

-hola, guapo-dice Lyn, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Él inmediatamente se sonroja.

-jajajaja-se rien los otros chicos.

-voy al baño-se excusa Connor y sale corriendo.

-casi se orina de la emoción, ¿eh?-se burla Spike.

-es un manojo de nervios muchas veces-dice Lynnette, restandole importancia y yéndose con sus otros amigos.

Y van llegando de a poco los demás invitados.

-aún recuerdo a esa niñita que llevaba siempre bajo el brazo a su Mickey Mouse de peluche-dice Ángel, secandose una lágrima de alegría.

-¡Aaay! ¡Tío Ángel!-exclama Lynnette, avergonzada.

Los adultos rien y la miman.

-¿Y Marvin?-pregunta Spike, que estaba jugando con Francis.

-debe estar escondido en la cocina. Ya sabes, no le gustan para nada las fiestas-dice Lyn, haciendo una mueca.

-ah, ya-dice Spike, soltando un suspiro.

-¡Lyn, señorita! ¿Te gusto mi regalo?-pregunto Lyle, dando brincos.

-claro, Lyle. Tranquilo-dice ella, riendo –mira, lo estoy usando y me encanta-dice, mostrandole el collar que él le había regalado.

-me alegro-dice Lyle, sonriendo. Connor se acerca y mira con envidia al pelicastaño de ojos celestes.

-¡Oh! Connor, él es Lyle. Lyle, él es Connor-

-un placer en conocerte, chico-dice Lyle, extendiendo la mano. Connor se la estrecha.

-sí, digo lo mismo…creo-dice Connor, resoplando.

-Lyn, ¿Qué tal te ha parecido mi súper torta?-pregunto Avalon.

-exquisita, Avy. Eres una excelente cocinera-dice Lyn, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y acariciándose el vientre.

-gracias-dice Avalon, sonriendo.

-pero creí que…-dice Lyle, confundido.

-ah, sí. Hay una torta para cantarme la canción de Cumpleaños, también. Pero la torta que me hizo Avalon era de…regalo-le explica Lyn.

-oh, entiendo-

-y por lo que veo, vino ese entrometido aquí también-gruñe Spike al ver a Stiles.

-entrometido serás tú-le gruñe Stiles.

-¿Disculpa? Yo soy el amigo…casi hermano de la Cumplañera-dice Spike, levantandose de golpe y apretando los puños.

-William, sentado-le ordena Ángel a su hijo mayor. Spike bufa y se vuelve a sentar.

-¡Huuuy! ¡Sí, cómo no! ¡Denlen un Oscar!-se burla Stiles. Spike se lanza contra él, pero rápidamente los separan.

-¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO, MALDITO PELUDO! ¡ALIMAÑA, BASTARDO, HIJO DE PUTA!-gritaba Spike, descontrolado.

-¡WILLIAM DRAKE GALWAY, BASTA!-grito Ángel, logrando acallarlo.

-perdón, papá-murmura Spike, tranquilizandose.

-te calmas o te vas al auto, ¿Me oíste?-

-sí, señor-susurra Spike.

-te comportas…eso va para ti también-dice Darla, mirando a Spike y luego a Connor.

-sí, mamá-dicen los dos a la misma vez.

-Stiles, debo hablar contigo-dice Avalon, seria.

-Avy, amor, no te enojes. El pendejo ese me provoco-se defendió Stiles.

-ven, vamos un rato a tomar aire-

-sí, Avalon…-dice Stiles, resignado y la sigue.

La canción Perfectly Perfect de Simple Plan comenzo a sonar en el salón. Connor que estaba al lado de Lynnette se puso nervioso y ella lo noto.

-hey, ¿Te pasa algo, vaquero?-dice ella, en tono divertido.

-nada, es sólo…que muchas veces soñe con un momento así. Pensé muchas veces dedicarle esa canción a…-dice Connor, pero luego traga saliva.

-¿A una chica especial?-pregunta Lyn, sonriendo pícara.

-sí…-admite él, sin revelarle que esa chica especial era ella.

-¿Quieres bailar?-

-pensé que no te gustaba bailar-

-pues no. Pero puedo hacer una excepción. ¿Te gusta bailar?-pregunta ella, acomodandose la camisa.

-no mucho, pero…puedo hacer una excepción-responde él, imitandola.

-entonces andando, guapo-dice ella, él la mira sorprendido…pero luego cae en que ella lo dice en broma. Y bailan un rato.

Luego comienza a sonar la canción First Time de Lifehouse.

-¿Te puedo confesar algo?-le susurra Lynnette a Connor al oído.

-claro, angelita. ¿Qué cosa?-

-cuando te conocí…sentí cómo si esa canción estuviera sonando en algún lugar-le confeso ella, poniendose roja como un tomate.

-¿Sabes? Sentí lo mismo-dice Connor, sonriendo.

-¿En serio? Te quiero, Conn-dice ella, ocultandose en su pecho.

-yo también, Lyn-dice Connor, acariciandole el pelo.

Ambos sabían que esa era apenas una relación de amigos/hermanos…pero quizás pronto evolucionaría.

La fiesta termino relativamente bien. Todos se fueron a casa.

Y Lynnette abrió todos los regalos que le faltaban en su casa.

Fred le había regalado un juego de ciencia, justo como ella se lo había pedido. Connor le había regalado un hermoso oso de peluche con un corazón que decía "Te quiero". Entre otros regalos, cómo el de su padre que era un escritorio personal + un disco de memoria.

-definitivamente, este fue el mejor de todos mis Cumpleaños-penso Lynnette, durmiendose con su gatito Kiwi y su perrita Lulu a cada lado de la cama.


	7. Quedándose con los tíos

**Capitulo 7: Quedándose con los tíos**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Lynnette y Connor se conocían.

Era otro día común, Connor y Spike llegaban de la escuela.

Cuando entraron, para su sorpresa, se encontraron con todo el equipo de su padre.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Hay reunión de santurrones?-Spike no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Su hermano rió.

-sientense-ordeno Darla. Spike y Connor obedecieron al instante.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Es sobre la escuela?-pregunta Connor, preocupado.

-no, tranquilo. Es…umh… ¿Cómo decirtelo con cuidado?-dice Darla, soltando un suspiro.

-Connor, William, su madre y yo tenemos que…encargarnos de unos asuntos pendientes, en Europa-dice Ángel, yendo directamente al grano.

-¡Genial! Tendremos vacaciones-dice Connor, con una sonrisa encantadora.

-en realidad, Conn, ustedes se quedaran-dice Darla, haciendo una mueca.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritan los dos adolescentes, aunque su reacción era más que esperada.

-sí, tienen clases escolares todavía. Así que Gunn, Fred, Lorne y los demás se quedarán a cuidarlos-dice Ángel.

-pero yo quiero ir-se queja Spike

-no voy a soportar ni un día sin ustedes-lloriquea Connor.

-sólo serán dos semanas. Luego, cuando volvamos, los llevaremos al Zoologico, al museo paleotologico, a la galería de arte, a Disneylandia, a donde quieran-dijo Darla, tratando de calmarlos.

-umh…está bien…-cedió Spike. Pero su hermano menor era terco, y no se rendiría sin luchar hasta el final.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Por favor!-grita, de repente enojado.

-no, Connor-dicen sus padres, al unisono.

-no voy a quedarme aquí, quiero ir-

-no es no, hijo. Nos hablaremos por teléfono todos los días-dice Ángel

-no es suficiente, yo quiero ir-

-han dicho que no, Connor. Ahora despidete de tus padres-dice Gunn, molesto.

-no me despediré, porque iré con ellos-dice Connor, cruzandose de brazos.

-cariño, has caso-dice Fred, soltando un suspiro.

-ven a darle un beso a mami, bebé-dice Darla, Connor resoplo y se despide de los dos. Ángel se despide de sus hijos y les da un ligero azote.

-ouch, ¿Por qué ha sido eso?-se queja Connor.

-no hemos hecho nada malo-ahora fue Spike.

-sólo fue una advertencia, para que se porten bien-dice Ángel, dándoles un último beso en la frente. Ambos se ruborizaron. Spike hizo un mohín y Connor un puchero.

-los amamos, no hagan renegar al equipo-dice Darla, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a sus dos hijitos y se fue con Ángel.

-bien, iré a preparar la comida-dice Fred.

-yo te ayudo-dice Cordelia.

-que no haya tomates ni legumbres-se apresuro a decir Connor.

-eso me recuerda, tu padre dijo que tenías un turno al doctor mañana-dice Gunn, soltando un suspiro.

-sí-dice Connor, odiaba la idea de ver al doctor…hace como un año que no tenía un turno con él.

-espero que te pongan una inyección… ¡No! ¡Mejor diez! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya te imagino llorando como bebé sobre la camilla!-exclama Spike, sonriendo con maldad. Connor frunce el ceño.

-¡Déjame en paz, Spike!-le grita, tirandole un puñetazo que su hermano facilmente esquiva.

-grave error, parasito-dice Spike e intenta darle un golpe en la cara, pero Gunn lo sostiene de atrás -¡Suéltame, negro de porquería!-le grita, tirandole patadas.

-¡¿Negro de porquería?! ¡Ya vas a ver! ¡A tu habitación!-le grita Gunn, poniendolo en el suelo y señalando las escaleras.

-todo es tu culpa, gusano-le gruñe Spike a Connor, dándole un empujón a la pasada.

Gunn sigue a Spike y cierra la puerta de la habitación…

-creo que tu padre ha tenido miles de veces esta misma charla contigo, William-

-"Con la familia no se pelea", "Si me vuelves a levantar la mano, no voy a esperar a que estemos a solas para darte una lección", bla, bla, bla. Ese tipo es tan exasperante-dice Spike, sentandose en la cama y cruzandose de brazos.

-ese "tipo" es tu padre, niño-

-ve al grano, Charles-

-no, no soy "Charles", soy "tío Gunn", ¡¿Te quedo claro?!-

-¡Por…! Sí, me quedo claro, tío Gunn-escupe Spike, enfadado.

-no vuelvas a pelear, ni conmigo ni con nadie de este lugar-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque esta mal!-

-todo esta mal para ustedes. ¡Lo único que escucho son reglas, reglas, reglas! "No hagas esto", "No hagas aquello" ¡¿De qué sirven mis poderes si no me dejan usarlos?!-grita Spike, enseñandole sus colmillos de vampiro.

-¡Guardalos!-

-¡No es justo!-

-la vida no es justa. Y si tengo que decirte otra vez que te calles y dejes de luchar contra todo el mundo, te voy a dar un buen azote-

-¡Huuuy! ¡Estoy temblando de miedo, Gunn!-dice Spike, desafiante. Gunn se le acerca peligrosamente -¡NO! ¡Lo siento! No hablaba en serio-

-más te valía. Te quedas aquí a reflexionar sobre todo, hasta la cena-dice Gunn, saliendo de la habitación.

-como digas, tío Gunn-responde Spike, en un tono burlón. Y da dos pisotones al suelo.

Después de la cena, Spike se fue a su cuarto y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

Se puso el pijama y maldijo a su padre por obligarlo a usar ropa interior.

-William, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunta Cordelia, cuando lo vio salir con un boxer blanco del baño en la mano.

-nada, tía Cordy-responde Spike, avergonzado.

-sabes bien que tu padre quiere que uses ropa interior. Por si hay una emergencia o algo así. Vamos, hazle caso-

-¡Mierda! Está bien…-se queja Spike, volviendo a entrar al baño.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Connor…

-¡Nuh! ¡No quiero irme a dormir tan temprano, tío Lorne!-se queja Connor, cuando Lorne intentaba detener su berrinche.

-bebé, tienes que dormir. Mañana tienes escuela-

-no voy a ir. Es viernes-

-es el último día de escuela, chiquitín. Ven acá…-dice Lorne, y le pone el pijama. Connor se abraza a su cuello.

-te quiero tanto, tío sucio demonio-le susurra al oído.

-yo también, pequeño maleducado-le susurra Lorne, acariciandole la cabeza.

-¿Me llevaras a Las Vegas en vacaciones de verano? ¡Por fis!-pregunta Connor, con entusiasmo.

-no lo sé. Lo pensaré, ¿Ok?-

-gracias, tío Lorne. Eres el mejor-

-de nada y gracias. Ahora, a la cama-dice Lorne, poniendo debajo de las cobijas a su "sobrinito".

-pero tíito, es muy temprano. Los niños pequeños se van a dormir a esta hora-refunfuña Connor, haciendo un mohín con el rostro.

-eres un niño pequeño. Eres un bebé-dice Lorne, agarrandole los cachetes y luego tocandole la punta de la nariz.

-¡Nuh! ¿Por lo menos me puedes leer un cuento?-

-mejor una canción de cuna, ¿Qué te parece?-

-pero tío, yo soy grande…-dice Connor, ahora haciendo un puchero con el rostro.

-¿Ah, si?-

-sí, tengo 14 años-responde Connor, con mucho orgullo.

-siempre serás ese bebé adorable para mí. Yo te cambiaba los…-

-¡Tío Lorne, basta!-exclama Connor, ruborizandose.

-¿Qué? Si es la verdad-dice Lorne, riendo. Connor abraza a su oso de peluche Teddy.

-está bien, cantame la canción de cuna-murmura Connor. Lorne lo destapa y le hace cosquillas.

-no hasta que pongas buena cara-

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Tío Lorne! ¡Noooooo! ¡No en los pies! ¡Ok ok! ¡Ya! ¡Para!-grita Connor, riendo a carcajadas. Lorne se detiene.

-así me gusta. Tienes una sonrisa tan hermosa, nunca permitas que alguien te la quite-dice Lorne, sentandose en una silla cerca de la cama.

-no, tío sucio demonio. Spike ya te ha venido con un chisme, ¿Eh?-pregunta Connor, intentando no fruncir el ceño.

-dijo que tenías una mejor amiga en la escuela. Me alegro por ti. Creces tan rápido…-

-gracias, supongo. Tío Lorne…-

-¿Sí, bebé?-

-¿Alguna vez te…te enamoraste?-pregunta Connor, curioso. Lorne hace una mueca.

-dejemos esas historias para otro día, ¿Si?-

-está bien…no quise hacerte enojar-dice Connor, afligido.

-no es eso. Nunca me enojaría contigo, Connorcito-le asegura Lorne, alisandole el flequillo.

-ya. ¿Me cantas esa nana?-

-sí, ahora voy con la canción de cuna-dice Lorne, sonriendo y le canta la canción de cuna hasta que Connor queda dormido. Le da un beso en la frente y se retira de la habitación, sin olvidar apagar la luz pero dejarle la vela de noche prendida.

En el vestíbulo del hotel/casa, suena el teléfono fijo de la familia Galway. Wesley atiende…

-hola…-

-hola, ¿Usted es el señor Galway?-pregunta Lynnette, del otro lado del teléfono.

-no, soy su amigo… ¿En que puedo ayudarle?-

-¡Ah! Adivino, el tío Wes de Connor-

-sí… ¿Tú eres Lynnette?-

-así es. ¿Connor esta por ahí?-

-no, pero si quieres le dejo un mensaje a tu…-

-por favor no diga novio. Es mi mejor amigo. Sí, quiero que le diga que…umh…que mañana podríamos salir a pasear por el parque o algo así por la noche. Si sus padres están de acuerdo-dice Lyn, sonriendo.

-está bien, se lo diré. Por ahora lo estamos cuidando sus tíos. Sus padres salieron de viaje-

-¡Oh, entiendo! Si no quieren, no hay problema-

-no es eso. Es que…tecnicamente, Connor esta castigado hasta nuevo aviso. Su padre no esta y pues…-

-¡Ah, eso! Que lastima-

-pero ya lo dije, su padre no está. Así que, creo que no tenemos que mantener el castigo...-

-eso es descarado pero genial de su parte, señor Wesley-

-sólo Wesley. Gracias, creo. Le pasaré el mensaje a Connor y hablaré con sus otros tíos-

-¡Ah! Y….eeemmm…Spike no puede venir con nosotros. Es muy pesado a veces. Quiero una salida tranquila y amigable con Connor-dice Lyn, haciendo una mueca. No le gustaba dejar a Spike fuera de sus asuntos, pero a veces él era muy tedioso.

-claro, señorita-

-gracias. Adiós, señor Wesley-dice Lyn y corta la llamada.

-crecen tan rápido-dice Fred, mirando a Wesley.

-sí, en serio que sí-dice Wesley, dejando el teléfono en su lugar.

-pareciera que hubiera sido ayer cuando les cambiabamos los pañales-comenta Lorne.

-Spike se irá a la universidad pronto. Parece broma que va a graduarse-dice Gunn, riendo.

-ya-dice Fred, sonriendo.


	8. Nueva amiga

**Capítulo 8: Nueva amiga**

-así que el muy desgraciado de mi pediatra me puso como unas diez inyecciones…-comenzo a contarle Connor a Lynnette

-Connor, no exageres-le dice ella, fastidiada.

-okey okey. Sólo fueron cuatro…pero sí que me dolieron. El maldito de mi tío Gunn le pidió los inyectables y las pastillas. No me veo tan bajo en hierro o vitaminas, ¿O si?-le pregunta Connor, molesto.

-no…bueno, quizás algo-admite ella, riendo.

-grrrrr…-

-pero eres un chico fuerte y valiente. Eso es lo importante-

-okey-dice él, haciendo media sonrisa.

En eso, ven a Spike coqueteando con una chica de 3º Año…

-¡Oh! Connor, Lyn, ella…ella es…umh…-dice Spike, nervioso.

-una amiga-dice la chica, muy sonriente.

-ya veo. Una amiga con beneficios-se burla Connor, siendo recompenzado con una colleja de su hermano mayor -¡Auch!-

-no, mocoso, comportate. Ella es…-

-Katheryn Laurie-

-mucho gusto, Katheryn-dice Lynnette, sonriendo y se estrechan las manos.

-dime Katy-dice ella, amigablemente.

-ella es Lynnette Dean y él Connor Galway-los presenta Spike.

-un placer conocerte, Connor-

-el placer es mío, Katy-dice Connor, haciendole una reverencia. Katheryn rie nerviosa.

-sí, él tiende a hacer eso-dice Lyn, revoleando los ojos.

-así que…Katy, ¿Qué tal las cosas en el colegio?-pregunta Spike.

-bien, muy bien. Creo que no me lleve ninguna asignatura, ¿Y ustedes?-dice Katheryn.

-yo sólo Geografía-dice Lyn, resoplando.

-desaprobé el exámen de Francés, mi tío Wes me va a estrangular-dice Connor, algo pálido.

-yo sólo…bueno…umh…quizás me lleve Matemática. Sólo quizás-dice Spike, tenso.

-wow…-dice Katheryn, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-sí, Katy, linda… ¿Quieres que vayamos a hacer algo a la biblioteca?-pregunta Spike, con picardía.

-no, gracias, Spike. Tengo cosas que hacer…yo sola-responde Katheryn, muy nerviosa y se va de allí.

-William-advierte Lynnette.

-¿Qué?-le dice Spike, groseramente.

-tienes que dejar de incomodar tanto a las chicas. Te vendes por cualquiera-exclama Lyn, enfadada.

-eso no es cierto-murmura Spike

-desde mi punto de vista, sí-dice Connor, su hermano lo fulmina con la mirada.

-es que ella es cómo una florcita silvestre. Una fierecilla perdida-

-adivino, quieres desflorarla y domarla-dice Connor, dando un pequeño brinco.

-¡CONNOR!-gritan Spike y Lynnette.

-ok, lo siento. No había porque ponerse así-dice Connor, ofendido.

-sólo digo que debes…controlarte, ¿Ok? Ella tiene muchos años menos que tú. Sabes que tu padre se enojaría mucho si se entera-dice Lyn, acariciandole la mejilla a Spike.

-sería una pena…si…alguien decide…contarselo a papá…-dice Connor, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-cuentale y yo le cuento a todos en casa que desaprobaste Francés. Papá te dará nalgadas con el zapato, ¿no? Y tío Wes te machacara la cabeza hasta que te aprendas todo ese diccionario en Francés-dice Spike, con sutileza.

-¡Eso no es justo, Will!-dice Lyn, molesta.

-él comenzo-lo acuso Spike con el dedo índice.

-¡NO! ¡Tú comenzaste!-

-¡LALALALALALAlalalalala! ¡No voy a escuchar a un mocoso tan mentiroso!-tarareo Spike, cubriendose los oídos con ambas manos.

-que maduro, William, que maduro-exclamo Lynnette, mordiendose el labio.

-igual puedes escuchar por tus súper oídos-dice Connor, resoplando y se va a su aula porque había tocado el timbre.

-invitaré a Katy a mi fiesta de Cumpleaños, no creas que no-le dice Spike a Lynnette, apenas Connor entra en su aula.

-okey. No dije que no la invitarás. Parece buena chica. Sólo digo que no la pongas así de nerviosa-dice Lyn, soltando un suspiro.

-de acuerdo, nos vemos, Lyn-

-nos vemos, Spikey-dice ella, sonriendo y cada uno se va a su aula.

Katheryn "Katy" Laurie era una chica vampiresa. Con poderes especiales. Con unos 14 años. Es inteligente, amistosa, servicial, sobreprotectora con las personas que quiere, divertida, alegre pero seria cuando se lo propone, y algo engreída.


	9. Altibajos

**Capítulo 9: Altibajos**

Las dos semanas pasaron rápido.

Spike y Connor estaban más que alegres cuando escucharon decir a sus tíos que sus padres estaban camino a casa desde el aeropuerto.

Pero cuando los vieron discutiendo mientras entraban, sabían que algo andaba mal.

-¡PAPI!-grita Connor, corriendo hacía su padre.

-hola, campeón. Te he echado mucho de menos-dice Ángel, dándole un beso en la frente y un abrazo.

-hola…-dice Spike, con timidez.

-hola, mi niño precioso-dice Darla, dándole un achuchón a Spike.

-te extrañe mucho, mamita-dice Spike, aferrandose a su madre.

-yo también, bebé-dice Darla, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-ven acá, mi tesorito-dice Ángel, agarrando a Spike y dándole un "golpe capón".

-¡Jajaja! ¡Papá!-exclama Spike, alegre.

-bueno, ¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar? Deben estar hambrientos-dice Lorne.

-claro. Espero que nuestros chiquitines no les hayan causado muchas molestias-dice Ángel, haciendo una mueca.

-sólo algunas-dice Gunn, Fred le lanza una mirada letal –unas pocas…-se retracta.

-son unos angelitos-afirma Cordelia.

-cuando duermen-dice Darla.

-¡Mamá!-se quejan los chicos.

-¿Qué ha dicho el doctor de Connor?-pregunta Ángel. Y Connor desea que se lo trague la tierra.

-tiene las vacunas necesarias para su edad. Pero le hicieron un análisis de sangre. Y está bajo en algunas vitaminas y en hierro. El pediatra dijo que se veía un tanto…desnutrido-le explico Gunn.

-ya veo-dice Ángel, poniendose serio.

-tiene una dieta que debe seguir por un año o dos-comenta Fred.

-¿Ves lo que pasa cuando no comes todo lo que tienes en el plato?-dice Darla, en un tono severo.

-pero mamiiiiii-se queja Connor.

-nada de eso. De ahora en más vas a comerte todos los tomates que te demos…o te voy a dejar el trasero como los mismos tomates, ¿Entendiste?-lo amenazo Ángel.

-¡Papá, no digas eso!-grita Connor, muy avergonzado.

-¿Por qué? Somos tu familia. No hay secretos entre nosotros, ¿Verdad, chicos?-dice Ángel, algunos silbaron y otros miraron hacía otro lado -¡CHICOS!-

-cierto, Ángel-responde Wesley.

-sí, señor-dice Gunn.

-no hay secretos entre nosotros, no-dice Fred.

-eso espero-dice Ángel, soltando un suspiro.

-yo iré a poner la mesa-dice Cordelia y se va al comedor.

-papi, mami, ¿Cuándo iremos nosotros de vacaciones…familiares?-pregunta Connor, con entusiasmo.

-no lo sé, hijo-dice Ángel, con sequedad.

-pero…-

-¡Silencio!-

-¡NO LE GRITES A MI HIJO!-le grito Darla, enfurecida, a su esposo.

-¡ES _NUESTRO_ HIJO!-grita Ángel, igual de enfurecido.

Spike y Connor se abrazan, asustados.

-¡¿Ah, si?! ¡Tienes otro mocoso allá con tu querida Buffy!-le espeta Darla. No soportaba a esa cazavampiros, y hace poco se había enterado que ella y Ángel habían tenido un hijo antes que ella se quedará embarazada de Connor.

-¡No metas a Liam en esto!-

-¡Me mentiste todo este tiempo! ¡Adoptamos a William juntos! ¡Y me dijiste todo el tiempo que era la primera vez que eras padre!-

-¡Y era verdad! ¡No tuve tiempo de criar a Liam! ¡El equipo de Buffy me lo quito! ¡No querían que creciera teniendo un vampiro de padre!-

-¡Es mayor de edad! ¡Y jamás nos contaste a nadie que tenías otro hijo!-

-Darla, tranquilízate, ¿Ok? No peleemos enfrente de ellos, por favor-la interrumpió Ángel, viendo la carita de pánico de sus pequeños.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?-dice Lorne, sorprendido y mirando a Darla y a Ángel -Spikey, Conn, vamos, tienen que comer-agrega y se lleva a sus sobrinos.

-se van a separar, Spike-dice Connor, comenzando a llorar.

-¿Qué? No, no, Connor, tranquilo. No se van a separar-lo calma su hermano mayor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Viste como peleaban…-

-¡VOY A PEDIR EL DIVORCIO!-el grito de Darla resono por toda la casa. Y finalmente, Spike rompió a llorar.

-¡SI TE DIVORCIAS DE MÍ, YO ME QUEDO CON WILLIAM Y CONNOR!-y el grito de Ángel también se escucho muy potente.

El almuerzo fue puro y completo silencio.

Connor y Spike se encerraron en sus habitaciones, no querían ni ver a sus padres. Y eso les dolió a todos.

Por la noche, Darla noto algo…

-Ángel, tengo algo que decirte-

-¿Me vas a pedir disculpas?-

-sí, además de eso. Perdón, no voy a divorciarme. Pero hay algo más…-

-¿Qué?-

-mami, ¿Qué le paso a tu pancita?-pregunta Connor, extrañado.

-¡Darla!-exclama Ángel, poniendose blanco como papel.

-sí, amor, estoy embarazada…otra vez-dice Darla, sonriendo.

-¿Voy a tener un hermanito?-pregunta Connor, alegre.

-o hermanita-dice Wesley, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Seré hermano mayor por segunda vez!-grita Spike, saltando.

-sin saltar en las escaleras-lo regaña Gunn.

-perdón-murmura el rubio.

-Darla, esto es…es…increíble-dice Ángel.

La cena fue todo lo contrario al almuerzo. Llena de risas, alegrías, lágrimas de felicidad, felicitaciones, champán (para los adultos), entre otras cosas…


	10. El amor encontrará un camino

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo levemente corporal y malas palabras. Si a usted le molesta esto, no lo lea, gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 10: El amor encontrará un camino**

Era el 16 de Mayo del 2016. Era la noche, la familia Galway estaba en la mansión de la familia Dean.

Habían terminado de cenar, ahora Lynnette y Connor estaban en la habitación de arriba (de Lynnette) jugando…probablemente en la computadora.

Spike jugaba a los videojuegos con Francis. Y Marvin leía un libro, al lado de ellos.

Roxanne, Jaime, Darla y Ángel estaban en otro sofá de la sala, conversando. De repente, Roxanne estaba comiendo sandía y se cortó un poquito un dedo con un cuchillo…y a Ángel se le salió su cara de vampiro pero Darla pudo tranquilizarlo.

-Ángel…-dice Roxanne, asustada y limpiandose la herida.

-lo siento, Roxy. Se me escapo-intenta disculparse él.

-eres un vampiro, ¿Verdad?-dice Jaime, alarmado y sacando un paraguas del paragüero para golpearlo.

-los dos lo somos. Tranquilízate-dice Darla, molesta.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritan Roxanne y Jaime.

-sí, perdón por no decirselos antes. Teníamos miedo de que…-dice Ángel, soltando un suspiro.

-¡LARGO DE MI CASA!-grita Jaime, enojado.

-…de eso-dice Darla, haciendo una mueca.

-tranquilicense. Nosotros tenemos alma los dos, somos incapaces de lastimarlos-dice Ángel, intentando alivianar la situación.

-¡No nos interesa! ¡Fuera! ¡O llamaré a la policía!-los amenaza Roxanne, enfadada.

-está bien…-dice Darla -¡Connor, baja enseguida! Spike, despidete de todos-

-pero, mamá…-se queja Spike pero su padre lo agarro del brazo con firmeza y decidió callarse.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Connor, que no había oído los gritos.

-nos vamos, hijo-dice Ángel, serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan rápido?-pregunta Lynnette, descolocada.

-¡Son vampiros! ¡Niños, alejense de ellos!-grito Roxanne. Marvin y Francis salieron corriendo hacía sus habitaciones. Sin embargo, Lynnete se quedo ahí parada, al lado de Connor sin mover ni un pelo.

-¡Lynnette, aléjate de él!-grita Jaime, tomandola del brazo. Ella se soltó facilmente de su agarre.

-no, pa. No pueden juzgarlos por eso. Además, Connor no es un vampiro…es mitad demonio-le aclara, enfurecida. Ella lo sabía desde antes.

-¡Aún peor! ¡No volverás a verlo! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡A tu habitación!-le grita Roxanne.

-¡No!-le espeta Lyn, su madre le dio una bofetada. Connor quedo estupefacto al ver eso.

-¡Vayanse, malditos seres de la oscuridad! ¡Y jamás regresen a mi casa! ¡No pertenecen a este mundo!-sentencia Jaime, señalandole la puerta de entrada y salida a los Galway.

-¿No podemos arreglar esto civilizadamente? No hay porque recurrir a la violencia-dice Ángel, preocupado.

-¡Deberías de habernoslo dicho, hija! ¡¿Cómo pudiste mentirnos en la cara cuando te preguntamos porque los padres de Connor no salían de día?! ¡Eres una sinvergüenza!-grita Roxanne, mirando con furia a su hija.

-¡Sabía que ibas a reaccionar así! ¡ADEMÁS DEBERÍAS DE HABERTE DADO CUENTA DESDE EL COMIENZO! ¡Connor me salvo de un monstruo! ¡Eso hacen los cazadores de demonios, monstruos, vampiros, etc! ¡No cualquier persona! ¡Deja de ser tan prejuiciosa!-le grita Lynnette, con odio y veneno en sus palabras.

-Lyn…-dice Spike, intentando calmarla pero tanto Roxanne como Ángel, no lo dejaron acercarse a ella.

-¡Largo de aquí! ¡No pienso repetirselos!-grita Jaime, con la sangre hirviendo.

-sí, adiós…a todos-dice Ángel, angustiado.

-¡No! Papá…no pueden…no puedes…no podemos…-dice Connor, rompiendo a llorar al mismo tiempo que Lynnette.

-lo siento, hijo. Está claro que no nos quieren aquí ni cerca de su familia. Vamos-dice Darla, tironeandolo afuera de la casa.

-¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO CREER TODAS LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE DICEN! ¡LOS ODIO!-grita Lynnette. Corrió a su dormitorio y dio un portazo.

Roxanne frunció el ceño y se fue a la cocina. Jaime se sintió un poco dolido por la reacción de su hija, pero esperaba que se le pasara sola.

Mientras tanto, la familia Galway había tenido una seria discusión en el auto. Y apenas llegaron al hotel, mandaron a sus hijos a dormir. Spike, extrañamente, obedeció sin quejarse. Pero Connor se resistió y su padre termino pegandole y luego consolandolo hasta que se durmió…o eso fingió por lo menos.

Cuando todos estaban dormidos, Connor salto por la ventana de su habitación. Cayó de pie, cómo siempre…Holtz le había enseñado algunas cosas para mantener el equilibrio, luchar, entre otras cosas.

Y Lynnette también decidió escapar. Había oído a su madre comentarle a Marie, por celular, que estaba pensando seriamente en expulsar a Spike y a Connor del colegio. No lo soporto…algún día sería lo suficientemente mayor para hacer lo que quisiera, no tendría que huir, y nadie estaría ahí para decirle que no puede hacerlo…

-pueden decir que no está bien… ¡Pero no tengo miedo! ¡Y no pueden hacer NADA!-dice Lynnette, en voz alta, una vez que está bastante lejos de la mansión.

Y se dispuso a buscar a Connor. Eran como las 23 de la noche, hacía frío. Un par de lágrimas se le escaparon al recordar la cara de tristeza de Connor…malditos padres, ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerles eso?! No eran novios, bueno, no todavía. Pero ambos sabían que había algo más que amistad en su relación, y eso era lo que la convertía en algo tan especial para los dos. Sus padres los habían separado, cómo si su amistad/amor importará una mierda. Cómo si tanto tiempo juntos no significara absolutamente nada. Por el simple hecho de que Connor estuviera involucrado en asuntos…sobrenaturales.

Lynnette corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Llego al lugar donde había conocido a Connor. No había un solo demonio, monstruo, vampiro o cualquier cosa…y eso le alegro, en parte. Se sento en el banco de por ahí cerca y contemplo las estrellas.

Al mismo tiempo, la adrenalina corría como nunca por todo el cuerpo del joven Connor. Sabía que cuando su padre se enterara de que había huido de casa como un fugitivo, lo castigaría y lo arrastraría de la oreja al hotel. Pero claramente no podía soportar pensar que Lynnette estaba sola en su habitación, llorando por algo que ni siquiera era culpa suya…ni de él, aunque él sintiera que sí. Llego al parque, quería ver el lugar donde había conocido a Lynnette y la había salvado…quizás eso le diera el valor suficiente para encarar a Roxanne y a Jaime.

-en un mundo perfecto…nunca tendríamos que enfretar todo solos. Hay que buscarlo…tiene que existir. Tal vez yo no tenga el valor…más dentro de mi corazón, yo sé. El amor encontrará un camino…una salida. Y estará mi hogar, allá…en dónde estes conmigo. Y así, ya no habrá más tristeza-canto Lyn, en su mente. Mientras se recostaba en el banco, luego se paro y se puso a mirar entre los arboles.

-yo sentí tanto miedo. Pero ahora entendí…no es malo el amor. Y nunca termina. En tu mirada hay felicidad…ese mundo perfecto, lo haces realidad-canto Connor, en su cabeza mientras se dirigía a Lyn. Ella se giro a verlo y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-si pudieran ver lo que sentí. Si se comprendieran los demás. La alegría que tu amor me da…triunfara el amor. Estemos donde estemos, si estamos juntos…estaremos en el hogar-cantaron los dos, al mismo tiempo en su mente, mientras se abrazaban con fuerza. Lyn le dio un beso en la mejilla a Connor y él rió.

Luego comenzaron a juguetear, correteando.

-el amor encontrará un camino-dicen los dos, al mismo tiempo. Mientras se recostaban en la hierba.

-oye, tenemos que irnos. ¡Huiremos juntos! Formaremos una familia…nuestra familia-propone Connor, poniendose en la posición que se ponen los cachorros para jugar. Mientras miraba a Lyn con una encantadora sonrisa, heredara de su padre.

-Connor, tenemos que volver-le dice, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero por fin estamos juntos!-exclama Connor, confundido.

-sí, pero nuestro lugar es con nuestras familias. Si huimos, quedarían rotas entonces-le explica Lynnette, agarrandole la cara y dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

-podríamos quedarnos por aquí…un día o dos-dice Connor, poniendo ojos suplicantes.

-está bien, un día pero no más. Estamos a unos días de Navidad, y yo creí que podíamos…no sé…es una tontería-dice Lyn, riendo nerviosa.

-nada de lo que tú digas es una tontería para mí-dice Connor, sonriendo con dulzura.

Ella lo beso. Ese fue su primer beso, como pareja e individualmente. Duro como una eternidad para los dos, pero en realidad fue menos de una hora. Se separaron y ambos estaban sonriendo sonrojados.

-te amo, Connor-admite Lyn, alisandole el flequillo.

-yo también, Lynnette-le corresponde Connor, acariciandole el pelo.

Y se dieron un beso, más corto pero igual de placentero y amoroso.


	11. Encaminándose a lo correcto

_**Advertencia: Contiene castigo corporal (nalgadas, azotes, etc) y malas palabras.**_

 **Capitulo 11: Encaminandose a lo correcto**

Connor y Lynnette se estaban besando, digamos que un poco apasionadamente. Cuando los sorprende Daniel Holtz.

-¡Tú!-grita Connor, y se pone enfrente de Lyn, protectoramente.

-tranquilo, Steven. Sabes bien que jamás te haría daño-dice Daniel, sonriendo y bajando su arma.

-permite que lo dude. No puedo juntarme contigo de nuevo-gruñe el joven.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?-

-¡No puedo! Mi padre ya me lo ha dejado muy claro-

-¿Desde cuando te importa la opinión de Ángel?-

-¡MALDITO! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS A MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE!-le ruge furioso, Connor.

-¡¿Disculpa?! ¡No fui yo quien masacro a una mujer y a sus hijos!-grita Holtz, ofendido.

-ya he oído las dos versiones. Ahora, dejanos en paz-dice Connor, intentando calmarse.

-Conn…-dice Lyn, preocupada.

-vengo en son de paz, ¿Ok? Trata de calmarte, Steve-

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ¡Me llamo Connor!-le grita el chico, irritado.

-okey, Connor. Tranquilo. No vengo a hacerle daño a nadie-

-aléjate-le ordena Connor. Comenzaba a tener fiebre y tanto Holtz como Lyn se dieron cuenta.

-Connor, debes calmarte. ¿Te duele la cabeza?-le pregunta Lynnette.

-algo, eso no importa-dice él, restandole importancia.

-niño, tienes fiebre. Ven, te llevaré a mi casa…por favor, Connor-le pide Daniel

-no-responde Conn, rotundamente.

-vamos, mocoso, no seas así de testarudo. Sólo será un rato-dice Lyn, dándole una colleja.

-¡Auch! Está bien…vamos-cede Connor, arrugando la nariz.

Y Holtz los llevo a los dos a su casa.

Lynnette estaba muy cansada y se quedo dormida en el sofá. Daniel la tapo con una manta y la dejo descansar. Mientras que llevo a Connor a la habitación de invitados.

Claro que Connor, terco como mula, opuso resistencia cuando Holtz quiso bajarle la fiebre. No se sorprendió mucho cuando el hombre le dio un par de nalgadas para que se controlara. Connor quedo en ropa interior y no sólo eso, Holtz le aplico una inyección anticonvulsionante.

El chico grito, gruño, chillo, pataleo y lloriqueo pero todo cayo en oídos sordos. Daniel le dio la inyección, le subió el bóxer, lo arropo y lo dejo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, a regañadientes, Connor y Lynnette junto a Holtz, fueron en busca de sus familias.

Se encontraron con Ángel, su equipo y la familia de Lynnette en el parque central.

Connor apenas pudo reaccionar, cuando su tío Lorne lo agarro con firmeza de un brazo, le dio la vuelta y aterrizo dos palmadas violentas en su parte trasera. Lorne jamás le había puesto una mano encima, y Connor pego el grito en el cielo…muy literalmente.

-¡¿Tienes alguna remota idea de cómo nos hiciste sentir cuando no te encontramos en tu habitación?!-le pregunta Lorne, en un tono severo.

-¡Buaaaaaa! ¡Nooooo! ¡Perdón, tíito! ¡No me pegues más! Snifff…-responde Connor, mientras las lágrimas caen libremente por su rostro.

-tranquilo, de eso ya se encargara tu padre-

-¡NOOOOOOO!-grita con horror.

-¡Siiiiii!-grita Ángel, agarrandolo fuertemente de los brazos.

-¡No, papito, por favor, no!-grita Connor. Abandonando cualquier actitud autosuficiente, independiente o de madurez, y rompiendo a llorar como si el mundo se estuviera acabando.

-Conn, calmate o te enfermarás. Trataré con tu espapada y demás cuando lleguemos a casa. Gunn, hazme el favor de vigilarlo, yo tengo un asunto pendiente-dice Ángel. Tío Gunn agarra a Connor de la nuca, con cuidado.

-¡Papá, no! Tú no entiendes…no le hagas daño-ruega Connor, viendo que se dirigía a terminar con la vida de Holtz.

-¡Te dije claramente que no te quería cerca de este tipo! ¡Por Dios, Connor! ¡¿Por qué nunca me obedeces?!-grita Ángel, cambiando a su cara de vampiro.

-para ti no hay un Dios-le espeta Holtz, sacando una ballesta.

-tranquilicense todos. De seguro hay una buena explicación-dice Darla, preocupada.

-¡¿QUÉ TE DIJE, BASTARDO?! ¡NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE MIS HIJOS!-grito Ángel, agarrando a Holtz del cuello.

-¡LIAM!-grita Darla, haciendo que Ángel se detenga en seco.

-perdón, Darla. Creo que se me fue la mano-dice Ángel, haciendo una mueca.

-siempre es lo mismo-refunfuña Daniel.

-papá, él nos dio un refugio…a mí y a Lynnette mientras estabamos fuera. Nos sorprendió en el parque. Y yo…yo tenía fiebre y él me cuido-dijo Connor, mientras sus mejillas se teñian de un color rojo cereza.

-¡Aaawww! Encima te avergüenzas-dice Spike, en un tono burlón.

-¡¿Ese psicópata cuido de mi sobrinito?!-dice Lorne, envidioso y furioso.

-sí-dice Connor, tenso.

-Ángel, sé que eso no significa mucho pero…-dijo Daniel, con la intención de disculparse y largarse de allí.

-no, Holtz. Estás equivocado. Me equivoque yo también. Eso significa mucho. Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo…y de su amiga-lo interrumpe Ángel, sintiendo un sentimiento que jamás había sentido antes.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Holtz, boquiabierto.

-sí, muchas gracias-dijo Darla, sonriendo –ahora sabemos que podemos confiar en ti para cuidarlo-agrega

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grita Ángel, ni en mil años se hubiera esperado eso de su esposa.

-ya me oíste, Liam. Ahora será otro de los tíos de tus hijos-dice Darla, con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-gracias, creo-dice Holtz, y se podría decir que estaba entre orgulloso y avergonzado.

-oh, no-dicen Connor y Spike, en voz baja.

-Connor, nos equivocamos…contigo y con tu familia. Espero puedas disculparnos-dijo Jaime, mirando al chico con una sonrisa.

-claro, Sr. Dean-dice Connor, con educación.

-y espero que ustedes puedan disculparnos a nosotros-dice Ángel, mirando en especial a Lynnette.

-claro, Sr. Galway-dice ella, regalandole un abrazo.

-todo está bien entre nosotros, ¿Ok?-dice Roxanne, sonriendo.

-okey-acordaron todos.

-bueno, St…Connor, nos vemos otro día, creo-dice Holtz, dándole un abrazo corto y un beso en la frente a su "sobrino". Ángel se sintió un poco disgustado por lo último.

-claro, tío Danny. Pero no te preocupes, puedes decirme Steven, Steve, Stevie, o como gustes-le dice Connor, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-pequeño pillo. Vete con tu familia, y no te metas en más problemas-dice Holtz, revolviendole el pelo. Connor rie y se va hacía Ángel, cabizbajo, porque sabía bien lo que le esperaba en casa.

Por su parte, Lynnette se fue con sus padres y hermanos.

Por supuesto que Ángel y Darla castigaron a Connor. Pero intentaron ser indulgentes…dentro de lo que cabe. Unas pocas nalgadas, un tiempo en la esquina y pérdida de privilegios (computadora, videojuegos, Game Boy, etc). Pero le permitieron salir de la casa, sólo si era a la escuela, a la casa de alguno de sus tíos, o a la casa de Lynnette.

En cuanto a Lynnette, también la castigaron…pero sin nalgadas. Sólo un regaño severo y la mandaron a su habitación, para que reflexionara. Pero nada más. Luego Lynnette se sentía un poco mejor, y sus padres también.

Parecía que todo marcharía bien, desde ahora y para siempre…


	12. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Capitulo 12: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

Era el 19 de Diciembre, por la mañana.

La mayoría de la gente de la ciudad estaba en vacaciones de invierno, incluyendo a Connor y a Lynnette.

El chico se desperto y su parte trasera dolía menos, gracias a su curación acelerada. Se estiro, se levanto y se cambió de ropa.

-buen día-dice, soltando un suspiro, mientras se sienta junto a su familia a la mesa para desayunar.

-buen día, hijito-dicen Ángel y Darla al mismo tiempo.

-buen día, enano-dice Spike, en un tono burlón.

-buen día, Junior-dice Gunn, sonriendo.

-sí, buen día, cariño-dice Fred.

-¿Cómo dormiste, chico?-pregunta Wesley.

-gracias a alguien…no muy bien-responde Connor, mirando a su padre con el entrecejo fruncido.

-te ganaste uno y cada uno de esos azotes, chaval, si no es que más-dice Gunn, serio.

-no tiene gracia-protesta Connor enseguida.

-nadie dijo que la tuviera. Ahora come tu desayuno-dice Cordelia, muy seria.

-okey-dice Connor, haciendo mohínes como un niño pequeño –mamá, no quiero tomate-se queja, al ver que su tostada tenía una rodaja bastante gruesa y grande de tomate.

-son las ordenes del doctor, bebé-dice Darla, con una paciencia de oro.

-¡Pero, mamiiiiiiiiii!-

-Connor, comete ese tomate-ordeno Ángel, con mucha menos paciencia que su esposa.

-no me lo comeré-chillo Connor, como un nene consentido.

-Connor Ángel Galway, o te comes todo ese tomate o te doy nalgadas enfrente de todos y te comes todo ese tomate. Tú decides-le advierte su padre, dándole a entender que no estaba jugando.

-¡Bien! Ya me lo como. No había necesidad de ponerse tan brusco-dice Connor, enfadado. Hace un montón de muecas, gruñidos, chillidos y lloriqueos y se come todo la tostada con el tomate.

-que niño tan bueno-se burla Spike, su hermano lo fulmino con la mirada.

-okey, yo y Fred tenemos algo que hacer. Nos vemos después-dice Gunn, levantandose de la silla.

-claro, nos vemos después-dice Darla, sonriendo. Y los dos se van.

-yo tengo unos cuantos estudios que realizar-dice Wesley y también se retira del comedor.

Al rato también se va el resto del equipo. Y Darla se va a lavar los platos.

-yo me voy a jugar a los videojuegos…solo, ya que cierto jovencito se porto muy muy mal-dice Spike, y sale corriendo del lugar…no queriendo presenciar la reacción que estaba a punto de tener su hermanito.

-papá, ¿Tú te sientes decepcionado de mí…porque me escape?-pregunta Connor, con miedo.

-claro que no, hijo. Jamás podría estar decepcionado de ti…de tus acciones o decisiones, quizás, pero nunca de ti. Entiendes eso, ¿Verdad?-le pregunta Ángel, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-sí… ¿Papi?-

-¿Si, hijito?-

-¿Alguna vez…el abuelo te dijo que estaba decepcionado de ti?-le pregunta, con curiosidad en su rostro.

-bueno, hijo, sí. Pero sólo una vez. La palabra "decepción" no la había escuchado…hasta que volví a su casa, luego de recuperar mi alma-

Connor trago saliva.

-perdón, no quise hacerte recordar eso-

-no te preocupes-

-¿Él fue muy duro contigo?-

-bastante. Quiero decir, con mis amigos sus padres solían ser más toscos a la hora de castigarlos…a algunos incluso les pegaban con reglas de madera en las manos o los azotaban con un látigo en la espalda. Pero mi padre no. Él se encerro conmigo en mi dormitorio, me desvistió, me puso sobre sus rodillas y me dio unas cuantas nalgadas. Luego de eso, todo estuvo perdonado y jamás volví a decepcionarlo ni a escaparme de casa-le conto Ángel, haciendo algunas muecas de molestia.

-wow…entiendo. ¿Crees que él quiera pegarme alguna vez?-pregunta Connor, asustado.

-quizás, sólo intenta no hacer que pierda los estribos. Por cierto, él, tu abuela y tu tía Kathy vienen a visitarnos en unos meses. Quiero que te portes bien con ellos-dice Ángel, alisandole el flequillo a su retoño.

-me comportaré, papi. Pero será mejor que también se lo digas a Spike. Yo no fui el que le robo dinero a la abuela ni rompió el collar de la tía Kathy-reprocho Connor, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-claro, hablaré con tu hermano. No quiero más peleas ni malas formas como la Navidad pasada-dice Ángel, poniendose serio.

-es bueno escuchar eso-dice Connor, en un tono algo arrogante.

-será mejor que comiences a cambiar esa actitud de niño malcriado. O te voy a mandar a una escuela católica, un internado. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?-lo amenazo Ángel

-nooooo, perdón, papi, perdoname-lloriquea Connor.

-está bien, tranquilo. Te amo, bebé-dice su padre, dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza.

-yo también, papi-dice Connor, regalandole una encantadora sonrisa de angelito.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Ángel y Darla llevaron a Connor a la casa de los Dean. Habían hecho una especie de acuerdo con los otros padres, ellos tendrían un par de días a Connor…incluso dormiría con Lynnette, y los otros dos días siguientes a esos, Lynnette se quedaría con los Galway.

Connor llevo adentro de su mochila, un paquete con un perrito de peluche que le había comprado hace tiempo a Lynnette pero no se había hecho el momento para darselo.

-bien, jovencito, el celular-dice Roxanne, estirando la mano frente a Connor.

-¡Peroooooo!-

-hijo, ellos ahora están a cargo de ti. Ya les conté que estás castigado. Y ellos tienen el total permiso de castigarte, de cualquier forma, si te portas mal-dice Ángel, serio y con las manos sobre la cadera.

-grrrrrrr…-gruño Connor y le dio el celular a Roxanne.

-buen chico-dice Roxanne, sonriendo. Y vio la cara de preocupación de Darla –tranquila, lo cuidaremos como si fuera un hijo nuestro-le asegura

-gracias. Si tienen inconvenientes, no duden en llamarnos…por favor-dice Darla, mirando a Roxanne.

-claro-dice Jaime, sonriendo.

Todos se despiden y Connor sube a la habitación de Lynnette.

-¡Connorcito!-grita Lyn y él se tira encima de ella.

-hola, hermosa-dice Connor, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ella le besa la mejilla.

-¿Cómo has estado? Quizás hoy podamos ver una película. Pensaba en la nueva de La Liga De La Justicia, o una de Disney, o…-comenzó a decir Lynnette, emocionada.

-suena genial-la corto Connor.

-sí, te ves un poco…nervioso. ¿Te sientes bien?-dice ella, preocupada. Y por instinto maternal, le puso la mano sobre la frente.

-no tengo fiebre, Lyn-se quejo Connor.

-okey, entonces…que anda pasando por tu hueca cabeza?-pregunta ella, burlona.

-pues…hay algo que quería darte hace tiempo. Eso y…-

-¿Si?-dice Lyn y ve que él saca un paquete. Ella lo agarra y con cuidado lo desenvuelve, luego abrazo con fuerza el peluche –me encanta, gracias-

-sí, bueno. Quería preguntarte si…-

-¿Si?-dice ella, muy curiosa.

-si… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunta Connor, tragando saliva.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!-grita ella, abrazándolo junto al perrito de peluche.

-te amo-dice Connor, besandole la mejilla.

-yo te amo más-dice Lynnette, riendo y devolviendole el beso.

-¿Cómo le pondras al peluche?-

-Connor, por supuesto-responde ella, con mucha naturalidad.

-jajaja, okey-dice él, sonriendo.

-que cursis que se pusieron-dice Francis, abriendo la puerta y poniendo cara de asco.

-hola, niño-dice Connor, restandole importancia. Y besa a su nueva novia.

-¡Iagh! ¿Tengo que ver esto?-se queja Francis, disgustado.

-mejor te arranco los ojos-le dice su hermana, erizandole el pelo.

-mejor echa a ese feo de la casa-

-ni lo sueñes. Sal de aquí o te haré sufrir como nunca en tu patética vida-dice Lynnette, empujando a su hermanito hacía afuera de su habitación.

-es tan payaso-dice Connor, riendo.

-sí, disfruta de la paz…durara cinco minutos como mucho-dice ella, revoleando los ojos.

-ya-

-Connor…yo estaré a tu lado, cuando toda esperanza haya muerto-le dice Lynnette, dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

-yo también, Lynnette. Cuándo creas que te sientes perdida y no puedas encontrar tu camino, yo seguiré a tu lado, incluso cuando todo este mal-

-sé lo que se siente estar solo. Jamás te dejaré solo…bueno, no todo el tiempo-

-gracias, y digo lo mismo-

-espero que Spike, Marvin y Francis esten de acuerdo con eso-

-sin mencionar nuestros padres-

-ya-

-oye…entonces, ¿Tendremos planes para más adelante?-pregunta él, con picardía.

-claro que sí, picarón. Serás mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos-responde ella, sonriendo. Connor dedujo que estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque sonará demasiado a broma.

-me encanta la idea-

-seguro que sí. Además, mi madre quiere nietos-dice Lyn, resoplando.

-mi mamá también, ¡Pfffffff!-

-pero cuando estemos casados, recién tendremos los hijos. Que eso quede claro. Tú eres católico y yo…bueno…yo mormona-comenta la chica, haciendo una mueca.

-sí, ya veremos que cosas enseñarle a nuestros chiquitines-

-¡Aaawww! ¡Es tan adorable cuando dices "nuestros chiquitines"!-exclama ella, agarrandole los cachetes.

-Lyn…-se queja él, sonrojado.

-¿Qué? Si estuve a punto de ser separada de ti para siempre. Pienso estar torturandote con besos, abrazos, caricias, mimos e incluso golpecitos todo el día, estos dos días-

-¡Noooooooo!-grito Connor, aterrado.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-grito Lynnette, con más fuerza.


	13. Una gran Navidad

_**Advertencia: Contiene mención de castigo corporal. Si a usted le incomoda eso, por favor no lo lea.**_

 **Capitulo 13: Una gran Navidad**

Era el 24 de Diciembre, cerca de las 18 horas.

La familia Galway, la familia Dean, la familia Laurie, la familia Stifler, la familia Chase, la familia Burkle, la familia Gunn y la familia Wyndam-Pryce, se habían juntado en el Hyperion Hotel (el lugar dónde vivía Ángel con su familia y equipo) para celebrar Navidad.

-es interesante conocer a alguien con el mismo nombre que yo-dice Roger Burkle (padre de Fred), mirando a Roger Wyndam-Pryce.

-digo lo mismo-dice Roger W.P, intentando ser amigable.

-y parece que tu hijo es todo un caballero inglés-dice Patricia "Trish" Burkle (madre de Fred).

Wesley se pone rojo como un tomate ante el comentario.

-¿Y tus modales, hijo?-dice su padre, serio.

-gra…gracias, Sra. Burkle-dice Wesley, vergonzoso.

-sólo Trish. Mi hija tiene suerte de tenerte de…-dice ella, sonriendo.

-…de amigo. Mamá, para de avergonzarme-dice Fred, algo molesta.

-sólo estamos contentos de que por fin estes haciendo lo que te guste, Winny-dice Roger B., sonriendo y acariciando el cabello de su hija.

-gracias, papá-dice ella, timidamente.

-y claro, no nos olvidemos de Charles-dice Trish, mirando al moreno.

-creo que Wesley es mejor opción que Charlie-dice Helen (la abuela de Gunn).

-¡Abuela!-exclama Gunn, ofendido.

-no me mires así, Charlie. Él es más bien portado que tú-dice Helen, muy seria.

-amor, ya deja de molestar a nuestro Charles-dice Derek (el abuelo de Gunn).

-gracias, abuelo-dice Gunn, soltando un suspiro. Él había sido criado por sus abuelos.

-Charles no es sólo musculos, si es eso lo que les preocupa…-comenta Fred, logrando que Gunn se sonroje.

-lo sé, cariño. Pero a veces es muy…terco-dice Helen, sonriendo.

-entonces, son tal para cual-dice Roger.B, refiriendose a Gunn y a Fred.

-¡Papá!-exclama ella, enfadada.

-no somos novios, Sr. Burkle…-dice Gunn, avergonzado.

-por suerte-murmura Wesley.

-me parece a mí, ¿O aquí hay rivalidad entre tú y el señorito Gunn?-pregunta Roger W.P, serio y mirando a su hijo. Wesley pareció convertirse en ese adolescente que había golpeado a su compañero en la escuela y estaba otra vez frente a su padre.

-no, okey, quizás un poco…-admitió Wesley, asustado.

-maldito inglés-dice Gunn, su abuelo le da una colleja.

-comportate, Charles-lo regaña.

-tú también, Wesley. Porque si golpeas a Charles enfrente de mí, no dudaré en ponerte sobre mis rodillas y…-

-¡Está bien! Ya entendí, papá-dice Wesley, sintiendose humillado.

-y eso va para ti también, Charles. Nada de peleas. O volveré a tratarte cuando tenías 16-dice Derek, muy serio.

-abuelo, la amenaza no es necesaria-dice Gunn, incomodo.

-¡Abuelito!-grita Connor, saltando a los brazos de su "abuelo" Roger Burkle.

-hola, chiquitín-dice él, erizandole el pelo.

-¿Me has traído algún regalo de Texas?-pregunta Connor, entusiasmado.

-sí, espero que te guste. Pero tendrás que esperar un poco para abrirlo…-le responde él, riendo.

-¡MI SOMBRERO DE VAQUERO! ¡WOOHOO!-grita Connor, muy feliz.

-Connor, baja la voz-lo regaña Gunn.

-¡Huuy! Hablo Mister Silencioso-dice su "sobrino" en tono sárcastico.

-jejejeje-ríe nervioso Charles, al notar el enojo de sus abuelos.

-¿Le has estado gritando a nuestro bisnieto/sobrino?-pregunta Derek, notablemente furioso.

-sólo cuando era necesario-se excusa Gunn, buscando algún punto en el suelo.

-y me ha pegado-miente, muy descaradamente, Connor.

-¡CHARLES!-grita Helen, sorprendida.

-no es cierto, no le he pegado. Deja de mentir, Junior-lo reprende Gunn, enfadado.

-déjalo, Charles, es un crío-lo defiende Fred. Connor le saca la lengua a Gunn.

-que maduro, Connor-

-feo-se burla Connor y sale corriendo al comedor.

-que niños los de ahora-dice Roger, soltando un suspiro.

-ni hablar-acuerda Derek.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor…

-Connor, calmate. Vas a lastimarte si sigues corriendo así-dice Ángel, deteniendo la carrerita de su hijo menor.

-tío Gunn es feo, papá, es muy muy feo-dice Connor, haciendo un mohín.

-¿Por qué dices que tu tío es feo?-pregunta Ángel, agachandose a la altura de su pequeñín. No era la primera vez que Connor insultaba a alguien del equipo, pero sí la primera vez que usaba una palabra tan infantil.

-porque sí. Porque siempre me grita-responde Connor, cruzandose de brazos.

-él te regaña cuando es necesario, hijo-

-sigue siendo feo-

-él te quiere, y supongo que tú lo quieres a él-

-sólo cuando me recompenza. Y me deja agarrar sus armas-dice Connor, olvidandose de con quien estaba armando.

-¡¿Él qué?!-grita Ángel, pasmado.

-nada, papá. Olvídalo. Papito lindo hermoso…calmate-dice Connor, haciendole caricias.

-ve a ayudar a tu madre con la comida-dice Ángel, impulsandolo con una nalgada hacía la cocina.

-papá malo-dice Connor, molesto y sale corriendo hacía la cocina.

-¡Sin correr, Connor Ángel!-le grita su padre, Connor resopla y camina normalmente.

-tío Ángel, traje una tarta de limón. La hice yo solita-dice Lynnette, acercandose a él.

-wow, te quedo hermosa-dice Ángel, dándole un beso en la mejilla y agarrando la tarta.

-gracias, tíito-dice ella, muy sonriente.

-¡Tío Ángel! Tengo un montón de hechizos que mostrarte. Soy un brujo genial-exclama Francis, dando brinquitos.

-seguro que sí, campeón. Iré a dejar esto en la cocina, ¿si? Ya vuelvo-

-vamos a jugar con la PlayStation 4, ¿Verdad?-le pregunta Francis a Spike.

-claro, enano. Pero más rato-

-¿Qué le pediste a Santa Claus?-

-yo no creo en esas…-dice Spike, riendo burlón…pero al ver la cara de tristeza del pequeño y la cara de "te voy a matar" de Lynnette, decide retractarse –un libro de Inglaterra-

-¿Un libro? Te pareces demasiado a Marvin-dice Francis, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-amo leer, mocoso. No me juzgues. Sería un excelente escritor, pero creo que el gran Ángel quiere que estudie para otra cosa-se queja Spike, enojado.

-no creo. Él dejará que seas un gran escritor, Willy-dice Lyn, dándole un empujoncito.

-sí, pero me falta práctica. Hablando de eso…no me mostraste los últimos capítulos de tu historia de ficción, Lynny-dice Spike, mirandola desafiante.

-es porque no los termine, mentecato. Cuando los termine, te paso la dirección de la página de internet-dice ella, revoleando los ojos.

-ya-

En eso, se les acercan Avalon y Katheryn.

-hola, Spike-dice Katheryn, muy sonriente.

-hola, niña-dice Spike, sonriendo. Avalon aprieta los dientes.

-hola, ¿Me notaste a mí?-

-claro, Avy, tranquila. ¿Qué tal las cosas con Stiles?-

-andando. ¿Tienes novia o todavía no?-pregunta Avalon, resoplando.

-no, ya sabes, soy un espíritu libre-presume él.

-ajá-dice Avy, rodando los ojos.

-Spike, yo pensaba que…si…quieres…podríamos…ir al baile de Primavera de la escuela…juntos-dice Katheryn, muy nerviosa.

-ssssss…necesito pensarlo, ¿Si? No es un no, es un "tal vez"-le dice Spike, haciendo media sonrisa. Y sin revelarle que otras chicas le habían pedido lo mismo.

-okey, gracias-dice ella, sonrojada. Avalon se sintió algo celosa por eso.

-¡AVY!-grita Francis, saltando a los brazos de Avalon.

-hola, bebé-dice ella, sonriendo y dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza.

-le pedí unos regalos de Minecraft y de FNAF a Santa Claus, espero que me los traíga-comenta el niño, con los ojos iluminados de la alegría.

-seguro que te traera todo-le dice Avalon, sonriendo.

-hola, chicos-dice Elizabeth "Beth" Chase (la madre de Cordelia).

-hola, Sra. Chase-dicen todos.

-¡TODOS VENGAN A COMER!-grito Darla y todos fueron al comedor.

Fue una muy agradable cena. Luego todos abrieron sus regalos y brindaron.

Y después, cada familia se fue a su casa (algunos se quedaron en el hotel).

Ángel tuvo que darle algunos azotes a Connor para que se calmara y se fuera a dormir de una buena vez. Porque el chico estaba tan emocionado porque llegara Santa Claus que no quería ni ponerse el pijama.

Pero, en fin, la noche/madrugada de Navidad termino bastante bien.


	14. El concierto más genial

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola! Pues yo soy muy fan de la banda Simple Plan, así que decidí que mi OC vaya a un concierto.

 _Las letras de las canciones no me pertenecen, ni la banda. Todos los derechos les pertenecen a ellos. Espero que esto no vaya en contra de las reglas, así que lo menciono por las dudas._

 **Capítulo 14: El concierto más genial**

-vamos, hermosa, no te enojes…-dice Connor, afligido. Le había pisado el rabo a Kiwi sin querer y después se le había escapado Lulu cuando salieron a pasear y Lyn lo dejo un minuto con su perrita.

-¡Eres un descuidado, Connor Ángel Galway!-le grita Lynnette, claramente enojada.

-sólo me distraje un poquitito-

-¡Pfffffff!-

-por favor, Lulu y Kiwi están bien. Sabes que jamás les haría daño a mis hijos de cuatro patas…bueno, no a proposito-dice Connor, en un fuerte intento por disculparse.

-exacto. Pero también es tu deber educarlos. Tienes 15 años, ¡No puedes tener miedo de disciplinar a tus hijos!-exclama Lynnette, viendo como Connor deja que Kiwi le muerda los cordones de las zapatillas.

-yo no tengo miedo…sólo que no me gusta esa parte-

-¡No te gusta! ¡Niños, quiero que se vayan a la cama…! ¡AHORA!-les grita Lynnette, en un tono de militar.

Lulu gruñe y se acuesta en su cama. Sí, los dos "hijos" de Lynnette tienen sus propias camas, personalizadas a su tamaño y colores favoritos (sí, digamos que esos animalitos eran especiales).

-Kiwi Liam Dean/Galway, no me hagas repetirtelo-lo regaña Lynnette a su gatito.

-miurrr-le maulla Kiwi, acariciandose contra su pierna.

-a dormir, señorito-dice Lynnette, levantandolo y acostandolo en su cama –buenas noches, hijitos-dice y le da un beso en la frente a cada uno.

-sí, umh…buenas noches-dice Connor y les dio un beso en la frente a sus chiquitines.

-eres un buen padre, Conn. Pero tienes que ser más responsable…y algo duro-le dice Lyn, acariciandole la mejilla.

-pero…no quiero ser cómo mi padre-admite Connor, bastante tenso.

-¿Por qué? Ángel es un muy buen padre. Deberías seguir su ejemplo. Es cariñoso, sabe bien tus gustos…-

-y da severas palizas, Lynnette-la corta Connor, enfadado.

-oh, eso…Connor, disciplinar es parte del amor-

-¡¿Tú también me vas a venir con el mismo discurso?!-le grita, enojado.

-Connor, despertarás a Lulu y a Kiwi-lo regaña su novia.

-perdón. Pero me tienen podrido. "Connor, has esto", "Connor, no hagas aquello"….grraarrr…-

-debes tranquilizarte, ¿Vale? Hoy te quedas a dormir. Así que ve a ponerte el pijama y de paso date una ducha-le dice Lyn, con una paciencia de oro, dándole su mochila a su novio.

-okey, gracias-dice él, resoplando y se va al baño.

Al rato sale, vistiendo un pijama azul con estrellas amarillas.

-amo ese pijama-dice Lynnette, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-lo sé, ¿Por qué crees que sigo trayendolo?-dice Connor, con una sonrisa pícara.

-no insinues nada. Falta demasiado para eso…recién cuando nos casemos tendremos…coito-dice ella, haciendo una mueca de asco.

-sexo, Lyn-

-no me gusta hablar de eso, y lo sabes-

-¿Por qué? ¿Es por mí?-dice Connor, frustrado.

-no, estoy en mi periodo-se excusa ella.

-¿No estás atraída por mí?-

-¡Espera! ¿Qué?-dice ella, entre molesta y sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no quieres, ya sabes, hacer…cosas?-

-¿Podemos no hablar de esto ahora, por favor?-

-tendremos que hablar sobre ello, algún día. También me pongo nervioso. Cuando estamos pasando el tiempo, es confortable y genial pero luego siento toda esta presión y…yo tampoco sé lo que estoy haciendo-le explica él.

-yo sí sé lo que estoy haciendo-se defiende ella, ofendida.

-no digo que no-

-bueno, ¿Sabes? Sonaba como si lo dijeras-dice ella, él se queda pensativo unos segundos.

-estoy diciendo que yo no. Así que si tú tampoco, o te sientes nerviosa…-

-dejemos de hablar de esto-le ordena ella.

-Spike dice que a veces eres propensa a estresarte frente a ciertas situaciones y…-

-¿Le hablaste a Spike sobre mí?-pregunta Lynnette, molesta. Spike era como su hermano mayor, pero no le gustaba que supiera cosas muy intimas de ella.

-no. Quiero decir…-

-¡¿Qué le dijiste?!-

-nada. Fue más sobre mí. Quería asegurarme de que no estaba haciendo nada malo…-se retracta él.

-bueno, no lo hacías. Hasta ahora-dice ella, acomodandose su pijama de Ositos Cariñositos y metiendose en su cama –buenas noches, Connor. Si mañana quieres ir a coquetear con Sunny, vive cerca de aquí…buena suerte haciéndote hombre-gruñe ella. Él se acerca para darle un beso -¡NO! Déjame, vete a dormir-

-okey-dice él, desanimado y se mete en la otra cama.

En ese momento, decidió que en el desayuno le daría una sorpresa…que tenía planeada hace un tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Connor se desperto temprano, se puso su ropa diaria y fue a ayudar a preparar el desayuno.

Lynnette se cambio de ropa, bajo y al ver a Connor sirviendo las cosas del desayuno, intento ignorarlo…lo intento con todas sus fuerzas…pero era su novio y seguía amandolo.

-hola, cachorrito-le dice, sonriendo.

-hola, cachorrita-le responde él, más sonriente.

-buen día, Lyn. Connor me ayudo con el desayuno-dice Roxanne, quitandose el delantal.

-sí, ya veo-dice ella, soltando un suspiro.

-buen día, hijita-dice Jaime, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su princesa.

-buen día, papi-dice Lyn, mimosa.

-buen día, Jaime-dice Connor, algo nervioso.

-buen día, Conn-dice él, revolviendole el pelo.

-buen día, feo-murmura Francis, mirando a Connor, y sentandose a la mesa.

-buen día a todos-dice Marvin, claramente todavía cansado.

-buen día, chicos-dice Connor, sonriendo. Spike siempre bromeaba con él diciendole que Marvin y Francis eran sus cuñados.

-buen día, Francs. Y buen día, Marvs-dice Lynnette, dándoles un beso en la cabeza a sus dos hermanos.

-¿No hay besito para Connor?-pregunto el chico, haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Conn…no puedo estar tanto tiempo enojada contigo. Sabes que eres cómo mi ángel de la guarda-exclama Lyn, dándole un beso largo en los labios.

-¡Qué asco!-grita Francis, tapandose los ojos con ambas manos.

-ángel de la guarda…-repite Jaime, resentido.

-está caliente, quema…quema…ay, ay-dice Francis, dejando la taza con chocolatada.

-ahora te la enfrío-dice su madre, resoplando y comienza a enfriarle la leche.

-mi mate cocido está exquisito-dice Marvin, sonriendo triunfante.

-¿Ma…qué?-pregunta Connor, confundido.

-mate cocido. Es más propio de Argentina. Ya sabés, tenemos parientes paternos allá en Cordóba y Chubut…-le explica Lynnette, con una amplia sonrisa.

-sí, lo recuerdo. Nunca viaje a allá. Mis viajes se reducen a Europa y otros lugares de Estados Unidos-dice Connor, molesto…pero no con ellos, sino con sus padres y tíos.

-lo sé. Quizás podríamos ir a Chubut algún día, o a Buenos Aires-propone ella, acariciandole el hombro.

-pensaba en que podríamos ir a Miami en...vacaciones de verano-dice Connor, tragando saliva.

-me parece una idea genial-dice Lynnette, dándole un beso en la mejilla -¿Esa era la sorpresa que me ibas a dar anoche?-

Jaime levanta una ceja, entre fastidiado y curioso.

-oh, no…yo…no. Quería decirte que…compre unas entradas para ir al concierto de Simple Plan-le anuncia Connor, sacando las entradas de su bolsillo.

-¡CONNOR! ¡ERES EL MEJOR NOVIO QUE UNA CHICA PUEDE TENER!-grita Lynnette, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Lyn, calma, me vas a asfixiar-susurra Connor.

-perdón. Gracias, gracias, gracias-dice ella, dándole muchos besos.

-otro sueño hecho realidad-dice Roxanne, alegre por su hija.

-otra razón para odiar a ese pedazo de…-dice Francis, enfadado pero al ver la cara de su madre, decide callarse y ríe nervioso.

-es lo que una Astronaut (Fan de Simple Plan) desea más que nada en el mundo, ¿Eh?-dice Connor, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Desear? ¡Soñamos con eso! Y con conocer a la banda…claro está-dice ella, algo vergonzosa.

-pues estás de suerte. Mi padre tiene un amigo que tiene un amigo que tiene un hijo y…bueno, en fin, podrás conocer a los chicos de SP fuera del escenario-le comenta Connor, ella lo besa apasionadamente.

-ejem, ejem-dice Jaime, tosiendo.

-lo siento, señor-dice Connor, algo pálido.

-déjalo, le gusta intimidarte. Muchísimas gracias, Connorcito, por fin conoceré a Pierre…-dice Lynnette, suspirando envelada.

-sí…sólo recuerda que tienes novio-le advierte él, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-sí, sí… ¡Aish! ¡Tengo que buscar lo que me voy a poner! ¡El perfume! ¡Tengo que lavar la camiseta y el canguro de Simple Plan! ¡Tengo que repasar las canciones nuevas! ¡No me alcanza el tiempo!-comienza a gritar Lynnette, entusiasmada.

-hija, tu chocolatada…-dice Roxanne, preocupada.

-la llevo conmigo a mi dormitorio, mamá. No ensuciaré nada. ¡Connor, traeme esa bendita taza de Cassidy Casablancas!-le ordena Lynnette, corriendo como Flash a su habitación.

-ya voy, jefa-dice Connor, con sarcasmo. Agarra la taza y un paquete de galletitas Oreo y la sigue pero caminando normal.

Marvin y Francis se rien de él.

-lo tiene domado-bromea Roxanne.

-sí, eso me agrada…en parte. Porque no piensa en hacerle daño a mi bebita-dice Jaime, frunciendo las cejas involuntariamente (sí, tendía a hacer eso).

-Jaime, bichito, ella dejo de ser bebé hace mucho tiempo. Tienes que aceptar que tu princesita ha crecido-le dice Roxanne, acomodandole la camisa.

-sigue siendo mi hija, Roxy-

-lo sé, y la mía. Pero ya tiene novio y 16 años. Tienes que soltarle la correa un poco-dice ella, acariciandole la mejilla (de la misma manera que Lyn lo hacía con Connor). Él suspiro, agotado y frustrado.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Lynnette…

-¡Lulu! ¿Cómo crees que me queda este pantalón? ¿Me veo muy gorda?-le pregunta Lynnette a su "hija", mirandose al espejo con un pantalón vaquero color celeste con tachuelas blancas.

-wou-ladra Lulu, negando con la cabeza.

-muy llamativo-dice Lyn, negando con la cabeza.

-te queda…bien-dice Connor pero ella se cambia el pantalón rápido y sin importar que él la este mirando.

-este me queda mejor. Los gordos se visten de negro-dice Lynnette, acomodandose un pantalón vaquero negro y un cinturón rosa con corazones.

-no estás gorda-la corrige su novio.

-¿Entonces cómo le llamas a esto?-dice Lynnette, señalando su barriga.

-umh…estás rellenita de amor-

-¡Ja! De grasa, diría yo-

Él la besa.

-para mí eres hermosa-

-gracias, Conn. Tú también eres hermoso-dice ella, besándolo.

-pero Lyn, falta una semana para el concierto…-

-no importa, debo estar lista-

-vale-dice Connor, rodando los ojos –papá dice que nos va a llevar mi tío Daniel. Que primero iremos a Burger King, damos una vuelta por el centro comercial y luego vamos al concierto-

-me parece una idea fenomenal-

-todavía debo pensar que ponerme…digo, para el concierto-

-ponte el suéter que te regale-propone ella, mordiendose el labio inferior.

-okey…-

-y la camisa que te regalo tu tío Wes. Y quizás ese pantalón que te compro tu mamá…-

-sí, creo que eso estaría bien-

-y tus zapatillas nuevas. Por cierto, ¿Por qué no las usas?-

-es sólo que…no quiero ensuciarlas-se excusa Connor.

-ah, okey-dice Lyn, riendo.

-¿Y los calcetines que me regalo Spike?-

-sí, sería genial. Ya sabes, Spike sí que sabe de moda-

-sí, segurooo-dice Connor, con sarcasmo.

Pasa la semana, y llega el muy esperado día…

-hola, Lyn. Connor ya debe estar por bajar-dice Fred, dejandola entrar.

-hola, Sr. Holtz-dice Lyn, seria. Aún no podía aceptar del todo que Daniel Holtz fuera ahora el "tío", prácticamente padrino, de Connor.

-hola, Lynnette. Dime Daniel, por favor-dice él, sonriendo. Esa chica le recordaba tanto a su difunta hija.

-bien, Daniel o lo que sea…-dice ella, algo molesta.

-Lyn-le advierte Fred, viendo que estaba a punto de ponerse grosera.

-disculpeme-murmura Lyn.

-no te preocupes. Sabes que tu padre y yo nos conocemos, ¿No?-le pregunta Daniel, mirandola.

-sí. Dijo que usted me conoce desde que yo era bebé y que esa relación no la aprobaban Ángel y Darla…hasta hace un tiempo-responde Lynnette, resoplando.

-exacto. Eso me convierte…-

-ya lo sé, en mi tío. Vaya mierda-

-¡LYNNETTE!-grita Gunn, sorprendido.

-perdón. Quiero decir, sí, es un placer su so…sob…sobrina-dice Lynnette, como queriendo vomitar.

-sólo dame una oportunidad, ¿Ok? Me recuerdas tanto a…-

-¿A Sarah?-lo interrumpe Lynnette.

-sí…-admite él, angustiado.

-lo sé. Ella está en un lugar mejor. No quieres recordar eso,…tío Danny-

¡Rayos! Cómo le costó decirle esas últimas palabras.

-sí-dice él, feliz y le acaricia el pelo.

En eso, baja Connor…

-estoy listo-

-¡Woah oh! ¡Te ves más que hermoso! Que alguien me pellizque…-dice Lynnette, suspirando enamorada. Spike la pellizca -¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

-pediste que alguien te pellizcara-dice Spike, confundido.

-es un decir-dice ella, rodando los ojos. ¿Por qué Spike era a veces tan estúpido?

-me gustaría acompañarlos. Pero papá me quiere llevar a una convención de libros y comics…y definitivamente no quiero perderme eso-dice Spike, dando brinquitos.

-¿Ah, si?-dice Lynnette.

-¡No preguntes!-le grita Connor, pero ya es tarde.

-sí, los mejores libros de los últimos siglos. En inglés, español, francés…-

-¿Sabes hablar español?-pregunta Daniel, riendo.

-sí, un poco. Y después iremos a cazar-dice Spike, con una sonrisa maliciosa sólo para molestar a su hermanito.

-¡¿En serio?!-grita Connor, entre desilusionado y enojado.

-no, Conn, sólo lo ha dicho para fastidiarte. Tu padre no lo va a llevar de caza…-dice Holtz, soltando un suspiro. A veces esos dos se comportaban como niños pequeños.

-pero iremos a un restaurant dónde sirven bistecs y rosbifs enormes… ¡JA! ¡Trágate eso, Connor!-exclama Spike, sonriendo cómo si hubiera ganado un premio de oro.

-¡Niños, basta!-grita Darla, viendo que Connor estaba a punto de atacar a su hermano.

-vamos, Conn-dice Daniel, tomando a su "sobrino" de la mano cómos si fuera un bebé.

-diviertete, destructor de pañales-se burla Spike.

-William-lo regañan sus padres.

-perdón. Que les vaya bien-dice Spike, resoplando.

-nos vemos, Spikey. Que te vaya bien en tu convención-dice Lynnette, despidiendose con la mano y siguiendo a Connor y a Daniel. H.

En el centro comercial, Lynnette se compro un collar (más bien era un cordón rosa) con una L.

Y luego fueron a Burger King.

-¿Seguro que te comeras todo eso?-pregunta Daniel, sorprendido al ver la hamburguesa que había pedido Connor.

-está…mi querido tío Danny, es la hamburguesa más grande de Burger King. Es deliciosa y sí, me la comeré toda. Por suerte la pedí sin… ¡Agh! ¡Le dije sin salsa ni tomates! Y me dejaron los tomates-se queja Connor, mirando adentro de la hamburguesa.

-me los como yo, si quieres-se ofrece su tío.

-no, que se los coma él. Quiero decir, está bajo en vitaminas y hierro. El doctor dijo que comiera tomate, entre otras cosas-comenta Lynnette.

-eso no es justo, Lyn-protesta Connor, caprichosamente.

-bien, entonces dejo que te comas los tomates-dice Daniel, comenzando a comer sus aros de cebolla.

-grrrr-gruñe Connor y a mala gana se come los tomates (antes que a la hamburguesa.

-veo que son tal para cual-comenta Daniel, divertido, al ver que Lynnette había pedido un gran sandwich de pollo.

Connor y Lynnette se miran y se encogen de hombros.

Terminan de comer y se van directo al concierto…

Comienzan a cantar Can't Keep My Hands Off You…

-¡Levanten las manos!-grita Pierre Bouvier, el vocalista de Simple Plan.

Y todos levantan las manos y aplauden levemente.

-¡Oígan! ¿Lo están disfrutando?-pregunta Pierre, al terminar la canción.

-¡Wooh!-gritan todos, incluida Lyn.

-damas y caballeros, nosotros somos Simple Plan-recuerda Pierre -¡Wooh! Hay mucha gente aquí. Todo el mundo, levante sus manos… ¿Quién está listo para saltar con Simple Plan?-pregunta y todos gritan cosas –entonces, salten…saltemos… ¡Vamos!-

-¡Siii!-grita Lynnette, más que alegre. Connor estaba aturdido con tanto ruido.

-I dont wanna wake up today

Cause everyday's the same

And I'd been waiting so long

For things to change

I'm sick of this town

Sick of my job

Sick of my friends 'cause everyone's jaded

Sick of this place, I wanna break free

I'm so frustrated, I just wanna

Jump!-canta Pierre y todos comienzan a saltar.

-Jump!-canta Seb, uno de los coristas de la banda.

Y siguen cantando. Debes en cuando, el público acompaña la canción.

Luego comienzan a cantar una canción del nuevo álbum (de 2015/2016)…

-So you think you got me figured out

Why don't you go ahead and tell me what I'm all about

You know I'm dying to hear it

I'm gettin' sick of all the sticks and stones you throw

Now it feels like it's opinion overload

I can take it but I'd rather leave it…-

Después cantan "Boom!", "The Rest Of Us", "Welcome To My Life", "I Refuse", "One Day", "Problem Child", "Perfect", "Singing In The Rain", "I Can Wait Forever" y un par más.

Al final, todos aplauden. Y Connor, algo mareado por todo el alboroto, va con Lynnette y Daniel a ver a Simple Plan…en persona, cara a cara.

-no puedo creer que esto este pasando-dice Lynnette, sin poder dejar de suspirar alegre.

-hola, debes de ser Lynnette…-dice Chuck, el baterista, algo nervioso.

-sí…-dice ella, sonriendo.

-hola, soy Daniel Holtz y él es…Connor Galway, Jake ya les hablo de nosotros, ¿Verdad?-

-sí, sí-dice Pierre y le besa la mano a Lynnette –es un placer conocer a una gran fan-

-no me lavaré nunca más la mano-exagera Lyn, sonrojada como tomate. Connor no puede evitar soltar un gruñido.

-así que…Lynnette, ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de nuestro nuevo álbum?-pregunta Sebastien, sonriendo.

-Problem Child y Perfectly Perfect-dice ella, con una sonrisa angelical.

-me encanta Perfectly Perfect, me hace pensar en Lachelle-dice Pierre, refiriendose a su esposa. Ahora la que gruñe es Lynnette.

-Problem Child fue basada en mi hermano y cómo…bueno, es una larga historia-dice Chuck, soltando un suspiro.

-sí…-dice Connor, haciendo media sonrisa.

-¿Quieres un autógrafo?-pregunta David.

-¡SÍ! De todos, por favor-dice ella, sacando una imagen de Simple Plan.

-claro, es un honor-dice Pierre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Y todos firman la foto, luego se la dan.

-¡GRACIAS!-grita Lynnette, besando y abrazando la imagen.

-no hay de qué-dice Pierre.

-sí, de nada-dicen los demás.

Luego de eso, Connor, Lynnette y Daniel se van.

Holtz deja a Lynnette en su casa y lleva a Connor al hotel/casa.

-Conn, te ves molesto-

-es que esos…esos tipos parecen importarle más a Lynnette que yo. ¡Yo soy su novio! ¡No esa manga de ancianos!-escupe Connor, con rabia.

-tranquilo, ella te ama. Ellos sólo son…umh…su pasatiempo, digamos. Los fans son así. Es cómo cuando querías viajar a Disneylandia a conocer a Tigger-comenta Daniel.

-te lo ha dicho mi madre, ¿Eh? Eso es diferente, Tigger no existe, los de Simple Plan sí-

-sólo digo que tengas paciencia. Sé que es mucho pedir, quizás. Por favor, intenta no herir ni ofender a Lynnette-

-es lo último que haría. Le hice una promesa y la cumpliré-

-que bien-dice Daniel, soltando un suspiro.

-además, ella está más que agradecida conmigo por haberla llevado a ver a esos locos-

-Connor-

-okey, a esa banda, ¿Vale?-

-vale. Habla bien, ¿Ok? No más faltas de respeto-

-sí, tío Danny-murmura Connor, molesto.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Lynnette bailaba de alegría.

Pego la foto de Simple Plan, autografiada, en su pared. Ceno y se fue a dormir, escuchando música de Simple Plan con los auriculares y el celular.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian…


	15. Un gran traspié

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene temas sexuales y nalgadas. Si a usted le molesta esto, por favor no lo lea, gracias.**_

 **Capitulo 15: Un gran traspié**

Era una típica noche de Febrero.

Connor y Lynnette se encontraron en la casa de ella.

Sus padres no estaban ni sus hermanos, habían ido a hacer unas compras al centro comercial. Y ella se quiso quedar en casa.

Nuestra pareja de protagonistas se quedaron solos en la habitación de Lyn. Y eso no auguraba nada bueno…

-nena traviesa-dice Connor, dándole una juguetona nalgada.

-grrrrr…es que tú me pones así-responde Lyn, besandole el cuello.

-eres tan hermosa, bebita-

-tú lo eres más-dice Lyn, sonriendo como una demente.

Y comienzan a quitarse la ropa.

Se están besando apasionadamente sobre la cama, ambos en ropa interior, cuando Connor se detiene en seco…

-Lynnette, basta, basta. Para. Esto está muy mal-dice Connor, apartandose de ella. Ella lo tironea de la mano derecha.

-vamos, hombrecito-dice, con un pucherito.

-no, Lyn. Es en serio, es suficiente-dice Connor, molesto y parandose. Lynnette jamás había visto a su novio así.

-¿Qué te sucede? Estábamos a punto de…-dice, confundida.

-no lo digas, te lo ruego. No podemos, simplemente no podemos…-

-¿No podemos…o no quieres?-dice ella, desafiante.

-no, no podemos. Yo soy católico y tú mormona. No podemos perder la virginidad antes del casamiento-dice él, vistiendose de cintura para abajo.

-tienes razón. Pero, Conn…-

-no, Lynnette. Me voy. No podemos estar solos, nos pasamos de la raya-dice Connor, igual de serio como cuando su padre lo reprendía por haberse mandado una trastada.

-pero…para eso están las rayas, ¿No? Vamos, cachorrito, no seas así-dice Lyn, dándole una traviesa nalgadita.

-no, Lynnette. Detente-dice Connor, molesto y acomodandose bien el cinturón.

-¿Qué tal si me das unos azotes con ese hermoso cinto? He sido una chica mala. Miau-dice Lyn, sonriendo con todos los dientes.

-¡HE DICHO QUE ES SUFICIENTE!-grita Connor, furioso. De repente, entra como viento Jaime al lugar.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡TÚ…TÚ!-grita, agarra a Connor del cuello y lo inmoviliza contra la pared.

-¡Papi, no!-grita Lynnette, aterrada.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Todos son iguales!-gritaba Jaime, rabioso.

-Sr. Dean, por favor, dejeme explicarle-dice Connor, más que asustado.

-papá, dejanos explicarte…por favor-suplica Lynnette, tironeando su camisa.

-okey-gruñe Jaime y suelta a Connor.

Luego de una larga explicación. Y si tenemos que ser sinceros, hubo más de una mentira. Llegaron Ángel y Darla y se llevaron a Connor de las orejas hasta su casa. Connor sabía que iba a recibir más de una nalgada, y que a diferencia de las que se habían dado con Lyn…estás no serían ni coquetas ni divertidas, serían dolorosas y con la intención de castigar.

Y nuestra pareja de protagonistas no se verían de la misma manera por varios días, como castigo/correctivo.


	16. La noche en una pizzería maldita

_**Advertencia: Cosas de la saga y juego FNAF (Five Nights At Freddy's). Y contiene castigo levemente corporal. Si a usted le incomoda esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capitulo 16: La noche en una pizzería maldita**

Era un día lluvioso.

Francis salió de la escuela y en vez de irse directo a casa, se fue a la pizzería Freddy's Fasbear.

Veía con admiración y adoración toooda la pizzería. Entonces, se encontro con Bonnie, este le sonrió y lo llevo con los otros animatrones. Y estaban haciendo un show.

En eso, Francis olfatea a Puppet y sale corriendo. Se choca con Avalon…

-¡FRANCIS! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-grita ella, asustada.

-yo…sólo…-tartamudea Francis.

Ella lo toma de la mano, le pone una mascara, se pone una mascara ella misma y se esconden debajo de una mesa.

Pasa Golden Freddy, buscandolos, pero despistado.

-Francis, debemos ser cuidadosos porque… ¿Francis?-dice Avalon y nota que Francis se acababa de ir.

Connor había entrado allí para buscar a Francis. Sabía que ese lugar era muy peligroso. Lo encontro detrás de unas cortinas, lo agarro de la oreja y lo comienza a sacar del lugar.

Pero lo que el joven Galway no sabía…era que su novia lo había seguido.

En eso, por poquito…por un pelín…Foxy mata a Lynnette. Pero llega Avalon, empuja a Lynnette y Foxy se cae al otro lado.

Los cuatro chicos (Avalon, Connor, Francis y Lynnette) huyen de la pizzería aterradora.

-¿Están todos bien?-pregunta, preocupada, Avalon.

-sí, gracias por preguntar-dice Connor, soltando un suspiro.

-¡ME TIRONEO DE LA OREJA TU TARADO NOVIO!-le espeta Francis a su hermana, acusando a Connor con el dedo índice.

-jejeje-ríe Connor, nervioso.

-¡Voy a matarte!-grita Avalon, enojadísima.

-eh, eh, tranquila. Ha sido porque eres un…un… ¡Un zopenco, Francis!-dice Lynnette, dándole una colleja a su hermanito.

-¡HEY! ¡No le pegues o te arranco las manos!-grito Avalon, furiosa.

-buaaaaaaaaa-lloriquea Francis, haciendose el pobrecito.

-¡Mi bebé!-exclama Avalon, abrazándolo y llenandolo de mimos.

-debemos irnos-dice Connor, ya un poco cansado de que el mocoso ganará tanto protagonismo.

-sí-acorda Lynnette y los cuatro se van a la casa de Lynnette.

-¡HIJA!-grita Jaime, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-papi, hola. Francis se…umh…se encontro con unos seres malvados. Pero Connor y Avalon pudieron detenerlos y salvarnos-dice Lynnette, sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a sus padres.

-tenías que venir directo a casa de la escuela, señorito-dice Roxanne, llevandose las manos a la cadera y mirando ceñuda a su hijo más pequeño.

-perdón, mami…-dice Francis, con cara de cachorrito.

-está bien, anda, tienes que merendar-dice Roxanne, acariciandole la cabeza.

-y todos pueden quedarse a merendar-dice Jaime, refiriendose a Avalon y Connor.

-pero, Sr. Dean, yo…-dice Connor, atónito.

-tranquilo, estupidín, las cosas están bien entre tu familia y la mía. Pero no cometas más errores… ¿Entendido?-lo calma Jaime, acariciandole el hombro.

-entendido, señor-dice Connor, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Por fin las cosas estaban bien entre todos.

Ángel y Darla no tardaron en llegar a la casa de los Dean luego de recibir la llamada de Roxanne.

-¡CONNOR ÁNGEL GALWAY!-grita Ángel, apenas entra en la casa. Connor quedo rápidamente frente a frente a sus furiosos padres.

-hola-logra artícular, de tanto miedo.

-nunca vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esa-lo regaña su madre

-¿Cómo ustedes se…?-pregunta Connor, confundido.

-unos contactos de tu tío Lorne. Apenas supieron que eras tú uno de los que estaba adentro de la pizzería esa…embrujada, nos llamaron-gruño Ángel, apretando los dientes.

-lo siento. Sólo intentaba proteger a Francis. Lo considero parte de mi familia…-admitió Connor, haciendose un ovillo

-está bien, te entiendo. Ven aquí, cachorrillo-dice Ángel, abrazando con amor a su pequeño –y tú, niño travieso, no vuelvas a meterte en esos lugares, ¿eh?-dice, luego, dirigiendose a Francis.

-sí,…Sr. Galway-dice Francis, molesto.

-¿Y tus modales, hijito?-pregunta Jaime, mirando a su hijo menor.

-los enterré en el jardín-bromea Francis, su padre lo pellizca –auch! Okey. Gracias por salvarme, Connor-dice, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

-de nada, chiquitín. Uno tiene que proteger a su familia-dice Connor, revolviendole el pelo.

-así es. Gracias por rescatarme, Avy. Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo-dice Lynnette, abrazando a su mejor amiga.

-no hay de qué, chica. El viernes vendrás a mi casa, ¿Verdad?-pregunta Avalon, sonriendo.

-no podría faltar aunque quisiera-bufa Lynnette. Avalon la miro dolida –sólo bromeaba. Sabes que es un placer estar en tu casa. Sobre todo con tu madre que me llama hermosa a cada rato-dice Lynnette, riendo. Y ambas se abrazan nuevamente.

-Ángel, todo…está bien entre nosotros, ¿No?-pregunta Jaime, un tanto tenso.

-claro, Jai. Todo está bien-dice Ángel, estrechandole la mano.

-esperemos que los tortolitos no se manden más líos juntos-dice Roxanne, Connor y Lynnette revolean los ojos y luego se besan.

-¡AAAAAAaaaagh! ¡QUÉ ASCO! ¡Cochinos!-grita Francis, asqueado. Sus padres rien.


	17. Tres pequeños bebés

**Capítulo 17: Tres pequeños bebés**

Habían pasado cierto tiempo desde el embarazo de Darla. El embarazo en vampiros dura mucho más que en humanos. Era el 4 de Agosto.

Ángel y Darla habían ido con un doctor y después de muchos análisis, supieron que el bebé era niña. Y que nacería sin problemas, como con Connor.

Así que, esos días las mujeres en especial, estuvieron buscando y comprando ropa, pañales, juguetes, etc todo para la bebé.

Y Ángel, con sus hijos, fueron a comprar la cuna, el mueble cambiador, etc, para la pequeña.

Ya habían decidido el nombre, se llamaría Bryanna Sophie Galway.

Poco después, se enteraron de que Justine (la prometida de Daniel Holtz) también estaba embarazada. De mellizos, una niña y un niño. Que se llamarían Samuel Emmette Holtz y Sarah Amber Holtz II.

Así que todos esperaban impacientes el nacimiento de los bebés.

Hasta planearon hacer un Baby Shower celebrando el futuro nacimiento de los tres pequeños.

Connor estaba muy nervioso. Sería como un hermano mayor…pero por tres.

Spike se preocupaba poco, ya era hermano mayor de Connor. Aunque era pequeño cuando Connor había nacido. Y definitivamente no quería cambiar pañales todavía. Pero estaba feliz que por fin tendría a su hermanita, siempre había querido tener una hermana mujer.

Ángel estaba más allá de la alegría. Era cómo un niño en vísperas de Navidad, sin poder dormirse porque quiere que llegue Santa Claus. Por fin tendría una niñita, su princesita.

Daniel. H también estaba muy alegre. Por fin tendría hijos propios. No me malinterpreten, él ama a Connor, a Spike y a sus hijos difuntos…pero la idea de volver a cargar un bebé, lo hacía llorar de emoción (sí, suena raro).

Por supuesto, las madres y las tías también estaban muy entusiasmadas.

Y claro, nosotros, los lectores y la autora de la historia, estamos súper impacientes por la llegada de los niños… ¿Verdad?


	18. Amigos de cuatro patas

**Capítulo 18: Amigos de cuatro patas**

-¡FAMILIA! He traído una sorpresa para todos-dice Gunn, desde la puerta de entrada.

-tío Gunn, eso es…-dice Spike, entre molesto y sorprendido.

-¡UN PERRITO!-grita Connor, súper alegre y corre a ver al cachorrito.

-sí, un perrito. Será otro miembro de la familia-dice Gunn, sonriendo.

-Charles, yo no te di permiso para…-dice Ángel, enfadado.

-vamos, Ángel. Te gustará. Ven a verlo-insiste Gunn y Ángel se acerca, con el ceño fruncido.

-es un Setter Irlándes-exclama Ángel, pasmado y alegre.

-¿Por qué crees que quise traerlo…traertelo?-dice Gunn, riendo.

-me encanta. Hola, peludito-dice Ángel, acariciando la cabeza del cachorro. Este ladra y le lame la cara.

-le agradas, papi-dice Connor, dando saltitos.

-así es, y también le agradas tú-dice Ángel, viendo como le mordía los cordones a su hijo.

-no me gustan los animales-murmura Spike, enfadado.

-vamos, Spike, te agradará este perrito-dice Fred, dándole un empujoncito

-hola, perro mugroso-dice Spike, mirando al cachorro. Su padre le lanza una mirada severa.

-intentalo de nuevo, Will-

-hola, cachorrito-dice Spike, en un tono más suave. El perro ladra y le lame la mano –es cierto, me agrada-admite Spike, sonriendo.

-lo llamaré Erin-anuncia Ángel, feliz.

Y muchos gritan "¡Sí!", sabiendo que eso significaba que el cachorro se quedaría en el hotel.

-yo también traje otro animalito-dice Fred y saca de una caja con agujeros, una gatita gris y negro.

-¡Puaj!-dice Spike, con cara de asco.

-no pongas esa cara, Spike-lo reprende su madre.

-no me gustan los gatos-se queja él.

-no me importa, igual estará en el hotel-dice Fred, seria.

-es hermoso, tía Fred. ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunta Connor, acariciando la cabecita de la gatita. Ella ronroneo.

-es una hembra. Se llama Angie-responde Fred, sonriendo.

-hola, Angie-dice Connor, ella le lame la nariz.

-Spike, dale una oportunidad…por favor-le pide Fred.

-okey, hola, Angie-dice Spike, estendiendole la mano a la gatita para que se la oliera. Ella le lamió la mano. Él sonrió y trago saliva.

-le caes bien-dice Darla, sonriendo.

-papi, yo quiero mi propio perrito-dice Connor, haciendo un mohín porque sabía que Erin sería más el perro de Ángel que de él.

-quizás cuando cumplas 15, ¿Ok?-

-okey-dice Connor, no del todo convencido.

-yo quiero un gato-dice Spike y todos quedaron boquiabiertos pro el pedido.

-¿Seguro?-pregunta Ángel, aún sorprendido.

-sí, uno negro-dice Spike, sonriente.

-okey, quizás para tu Cumpleaños, ¿Ok, Will?-dice Ángel, revolviendole el pelo a sus dos hijos.

-gracias, papá-dicen los dos chicos, sonriendo alegres.

Y pasaron toda la tarde jugando con las nuevas mascotas.

Darla y Ángel pelearon porque el cachorro quería dormir con ellos y Darla decía que no. Pero al final, cedió y Erin durmió al lado de Ángel.

Y claro, Angie durmió a los pies de Fred.


	19. Francis el brujo

**Capítulo 19: Francis el brujo**

Era una mañana tranquila en Los Ángeles, California.

Era sábado y Lynnette con Avalon y sus hermanos fueron a la casa/hotel dónde vivían Connor, Spike y su familia.

-hola, pastelito-dice Spike, besandole la mejilla a Lynnette.

-hola, Willy-dice Lynnette, sonriendo levemente ruborizada.

-y hola, galletita-dice Spike, besando la mejilla de Avalon. Y resistiendo las ganas enormes de besarla en los labios.

-hola, Spike-dice Avalon, sonriendo.

-hola, cara de patata-dice Francis, burlón.

-hola, mocoso-gruñe Spike.

-buen día, William-dice Marvin, serio.

-hola, buen día, Marvin-dice Spike, igual de serio.

Y todos entran a la casa.

-vaya, han llegado amiguitos-dice Willow Rosenberg, la "tía" de Spike y Connor. Que además es una bruja.

-sí.Tía Willow, ellas son Avalon y Lynnette, y ellos son Marvin y Francis-los presento Spike.

-un placer conocerlos, chicos-dice la bruja, sonriendo. Francis da un salto hacía adelante y la mira intrigado –vaya, tranquilo, pequeñito. La curiosidad mato al gato, ¿Sabes?-

-pero murió sabiendo-dice él, con inteligencia.

-ya…-

-haces magia, ¿Verdad?-pregunta Francis, con cara de feliz Cumpleaños.

-soy una bruja. Sí, me especializo en esas cosas-dice Willow, seria.

-¿Podrías enseñarme? ¡POR FIS!-exclama Francis, con entusiasmo.

-umh…está bien. Pero escuchame bien…espera, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿6?-

-tengo 10 años-dice él, frunciendo el ceño.

-okey. Pero…necesito el permiso de tus padres-

-eso no es necesario. Ángel y Darla son mis tíos-

-sí, pero necesito…-

-¡POR FAVORCITO!-grita Francis, agarrandola de la mano y poniendose en plan de actor.

-okey, tranquilo. Sólo deja que…-

-no hay problema. Ya hemos hablado otras veces con sus padres sobre este tema, están de acuerdo. Creen que su hijo pequeño tiene talento de brujo-dice Darla, sonriendo y entrando mientras bebe una copa con sangre.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-grita Francis, con todas sus fuerzas.

-okey okey, tranquilo. ¿Quieres que también te enseñe pociones?-pregunta la bruja, sonriendo.

-¡Sí! ¡Por fis!-dice Francis, dando unos cuantos saltos.

-¡Pffffffff! ¿Qué cosa se le ha metido en la cabeza al payasito ese ahora?-pregunta Connor, bajando las escaleras.

-no hables así de mí, zombie feo-le dice Francis y le saca la lengua.

-que maduro, tan maduro, Frans-dice Connor, rodando los ojos.

-tiene 10 años, no esperes madurez de su parte-le gruñe Avalon, molesta.

-ya, tranquila, lobita-dice Connor, riendo.

-¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ, MOCOSO MALCRIADO!-grita Spike, agarrandolo de la camisa.

-¡NIÑOS! ¡Nada de peleas!-grita su madre, enojada.

-perdón, mamá-dicen los dos, apartandose.

-bien, comencemos con algo sencillo, pequeño travieso…-dice Willow y comienza a enseñarle unos hechizos a Francis. Y le regala una varita mágica –usala con sabiduria-le advierte, antes de darsela.

-lo haré, lo prometo-dice Francis, sonriendo.

-eso espero. No quiero que esta varita tan especial caíga en las manos equivocadas, ¿Me has oído, pequeño?-

-sí, señora-dice Francis, poniendose serio.

-vaya, nunca lo vi tan comprometido-dice Lynnette, con los ojos como platos.

-ni yo. Se esta tomando con mucha madurez y responsabilidad todo esto-dice Avalon, igual de sorprendida.

-¡Pffffff! Este chaval sólo hará que lo maten-dice Connor, irritado.

-es de mi hermanito de quien estás hablando-le dice Marvin, apretando los puños.

-estará bien. Es un niño muy inteligente para su edad-dice Spike, con más confianza.

-sí, bueno. Spikey… ¿Quieres que hagamos algo juntos alguna noche?-pregunta Avalon, sonriendo.

-claro, cachorrita. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?-

-no sé. Salir a comer, ir al cine o algo así-

-me gustaría ir al cine. ¿Qué tal este sábado?-

-este sábado suena genial. Despejaré mi agenda-

-digo lo mismo-dice Spike, sonriendo un poco loco.

Lynnette se muerde el labio inferior. Esos dos eran tan…bueno, todavía no encontraba una palabra para describirlos.

-oye, Lyn, ¿Quieres que te muestre mi cuarto?-pregunta Connor, juguetón.

-no, Conn. La última vez que estuvimos encerrados en una habitación…bueno, ya sabes lo que sucedió. Sólo si nos acompaña alguien-dice ella, realmente seria

-papá está arreglando mi escritorio-se excusa Connor, rápidamente.

-¿Qué hiciste está vez?-dice, enfadada, su novia.

-sólo…metí un jaguar en la habitación y…-dice Connor, nervioso.

-¡¿HICISTE QUÉ?! ¡¿Y de dónde lo sacaste?!-grita Lynnette, alterada.

-ssssss…lo robe del Zoológico-dice Connor, asustado.

-ya hablaremos de esto más tarde. Te voy a dejar la cara bien colorada…o el trasero, ¿Qué prefieres?-dice Lynnette, más que enojada.

-¡LYNNETTE!-grita Connor, aterrado.

-no me mires así, Connor Ángel, que lo que hiciste es grave. Y me importa un pepino lo que te hayan dicho o hecho tus padres. Te advertí que la próxima vez que te metieras en problemas, yo misma me tomaría el privilegio de castigarte-sentenció ella.

-pero, Lynny…-

-nada de eso. Sube a tu habitación-le ordeno, enojada. Él subió enseguida.

-pobre, lo tienes domado-bromea Spike, viendo como corría Connor a su habitación.

-prácticamente come de mi mano-presume Lyn y sigue a Connor con pasos lentos.

-¡MARVIN! ¡Tengo una varita mágica! ¡Toda para mí solito! ¡Mira, Avy, mira!-grita Francis, enseñandoles la varita.

-¡Wow! Es genial, hermoso. Pero tienes que tener cuidado con ella-dice Avalon, dándole un beso en la cabecita.

-claro-

-ahora hay más responsabilidades, Franci-dice Marvin, haciendo una mueca.

-lo sé. Pero seré el mejor brujo de todo el universo-asegura él, guardando la varita en su caja especial.

-sí, Francis el brujo-dice Avalon, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.


	20. Temas de cabello

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal (Nalgadas, azotes, etc). Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 20: Temas de cabello**

-papá, tío Lorne, esto no es necesario-se queja Connor, intentando librarse inutilmente del fuerte agarre de su padre.

Tenía el pelo demasiado largo. Ángel ya le había advertido dos veces que quería que le dijera a su madre que se lo cortara o que fuera al peluquero con ella. Pero no, Connor es terco como una mula.

Y cómo Ángel no tiene exactamente paciencia de ángel…hoy se harto cuando su hijo lo mando a la mierda por pedirle amablemente que fuera con él a la peluquería.

Así que listo. Ángel le pidió…prácticamente le ordeno, a Lorne que fuera al baño para que le cortara el cabello a Connor.

Connor gruño, chillo, grito, lloriqueo, pataleo, dio manotazos, de todo…con tal de que su padre no hiciera que le cortaran el cabello. Se creía una especie de Sansón.

-sí que lo es, Connor Ángel. Ya estoy cansado de decirtelo, una y otra y otra vez. Te entra por una oreja y te sale por la otra-dice Ángel, sentando a la fuerza a su hijo en la silla.

-vamos, bebé, no será para tanto-dice Lorne.

-yo no quiero, ¿Mi opinión no cuenta?-dice Connor, tirandole una patada a su padre.

-no. Ahora deja de moverte o te amarro a esa silla-lo amenazo

-¿Te han dicho que te ves aún más horrible de lo que ya eres, cuando te enojar?-se burlo Connor de su padre.

-bien, esa ha sido tu elección-dice Ángel y saca una cuerda. Ni idea de dónde la saco. Y ata a Connor en la silla.

-Ángelcake, esto no es necesario-dice Lorne, un poco asustado.

-nada de eso, Lorne. ¡Me tiene podrido!-le grita Ángel y sale del baño.

-¡Ya estabas podrido hace más de 100 años!-le espeta Connor. Sabiendo que por los oídos de vampiro de su padre, lo oía claramente. Ángel lo ignoro.

-Conn, príncipe, ya, tranquilízate-le dice Lorne, mientras se prepara para cortarle el cabello.

-no es justo, tío Lorne. Nunca me deja decidir nada-dice Connor, dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

-no llores, por favor, no llores. Sabés que me destroza verte llorar-le dice Lorne, limpiandole con cuidado las lágrimas.

-entonces no me cortes el pelo-dice Connor, con pícardia.

-buen intento. Pero tu padre fue muy claro. Así que, quietecito y deja que termine con tu cabello-dice Lorne y comienza a cortarle el pelo.

Mientras tanto, Spike había desobedecido deliberadamente a sus padres. Y a diferencia de su hermano pequeño, sí había ido a una peluquería…pero no a cortarse el pelo, sino a teñirselo de un color verde agua.

A Darla y Ángel casi les da un infarto cuando ven entrar a su hijo mayor así…

-¡WILLIAM DRAKE GALWAY!-grita Ángel, furioso cuando sale de su "shock".

-¡Will! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?!-grita Darla, muy pálida.

-te ves rídiculo-dice Connor, riendo a carcajadas.

-igualmente, enano-le gruñe su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué le ha pasado al cabello de Spike?-pregunta Gunn, extrañado y entrando en el lugar.

-al parecer, ha desobedecido deliberadamente…y se ha teñido-dice Ángel, entre dientes.

-cuándo le hemos dejado bien claro que no lo tenía permitido-dice Darla, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Vamos! No ha sido para tanto. Me queda bien, ¿O no, linda?-le pregunta Spike a Fred.

-ya te he dicho más de una vez que no coquetees con tu TÍA. Ahora al baño, William-le ordena Ángel, que a esas alturas echaba humo por las orejas.

-pero, papá…-

-¡AHORA, SPIKE!-grita su madre, enojada.

-okey…-dice Spike y va caminando lo más lentamente posible hasta el baño.

Connor soltó una risita.

-no tiene nada de gracia, muchachito. Spike se tiño el cabello pero tú tampoco te quedaste atrás. Y atacar a papá es una falta muy grave-dice Ángel, enfadado.

-sólo fueron unas pataditas y unos puñetazos locos. Nada que un gran vampiro como tú no pueda soportar-dice Connor, en un intento muy descarado por manipular a su padre.

-te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. Ve con tu tío Wesley, dijo que tenías que estudiar para un exámen de Historia y que te iba a ayudar-

-¡Pfffff! A veces detesto mi vida-dice Connor, dando pisotones mientras va a buscar a Wesley.

-Liam, no seas blando con tu hijo mayor-le dice Darla, cuando Ángel pasa a su lado.

-no pensaba serlo, cariño-dice Ángel y va al baño.

Se quita el cinturón y Spike entra en pánico.

-padre…papá…papi…papito…por favor, por favorcito, por fis, no lo hagas. Tú no quieres hacer esto-ruega Spike, poniendose de rodillas y suplicando con sus manos.

-no quiero, William. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Sino no sería un buen padre-dice Ángel, levantandolo de un solo jalón del suelo. Y le baja el pantalón y el calzoncillo de otro jalón.

-¡NO! ¡Ángel!-grita Spike, aterrado.

-¡SILENCIO! ¡No me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre, mocoso irrespetuoso!-grita su padre, dándole dos palmadas urticantes en el trasero que le hicieron dar un saltito a su hijo.

-lo siento, lo siento. Por favor, papi, no-dice Spike. Ángel no contesta, dobla su cinturón a la mitad y comienza a descargarlo sobre el trasero de su hijo mayor hasta dejarlo en color rojo vivo.

Se vuelve a poner el cinturón y le sube la ropa a Spike.

-lo lamento tanto. No lo volveré a hacer, nunca-llora William con fuerza. Su padre lo abraza y lo consuela.

-no puedes desobedecernos de esta manera, hijo. ¿Entiendes por qué tuve que castigarte?-

-siiiii-responde Spike, fastidiado pero obediente.

-te amo tanto-

-ella decía lo mismo y…y…y me abandono-solloza Spike.

-¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas?-

-de mi madre biológicaaa-

Entonces, Ángel se dio cuenta de que nadie le había contado como habían sido las cosas en realidad. Le limpió las lágrimas a su pequeñín y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Will, no fue su decisión dejarte. No te abandono, quiero pensar en que te dejo en mejores manos. Estaba muy enferma, hijito, y luego falleció. Nosotros no la conocíamos mucho, pero cuando te vimos…supimos que tenías que ser de nuestra familia. Drusilla lo sabía. Fue difícil. En especial porque Drusilla, ya sabes, no estaba muy cuerda. Así que Darla decidió que lo mejor sería que nosotros dos te adoptaramos y te trajeramos a los Estados Unidos. Drusilla te lastimo y eras apenas un bebé. Pero no era culpa de ella, no toda. Pero tu madre, tu madre biológica, no te abandono. Ella permanece aquí, siempre-le aclara Ángel, tocandole el pecho (más precisamente donde está el corazón).

-¿Si?-pregunta Spike, esperanzado.

-claro que sí-

-¿Cómo se llamaba ella?-

-Anne-

-¿Anne? Me agrada ese nombre… ¿Papi?-dice Spike, sonriendo.

-¿Si?-

-me vas a teñir el pelo a mi color original, ¿Cierto?-dice, ahora molesto.

-sí. Y te lo voy a rapar, no hay escapatoria, mi querido William-dice Ángel, muy serio.

-pero…-

-pero nada. Sientate ahí… ¿O he de hacer lo mismo que con tu hermano y amarrarte?-dice Ángel, señalando la silla.

-no-gruñe Spike y se sienta en la silla.

Se dejo teñir a su color original. Pero cuando Ángel iba a comenzar a afeitarle la cabeza, intento huir y su padre termino atandolo a la silla.


	21. Podría llamarse mala suerte

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal. Si a usted le disgusta esto, ¡Por favor no lo lea! ¡Gracias!**_

 **Capítulo 21: Podría llamarse mala suerte**

Connor se había escapado de casa, otra vez, para ir de cacería.

Su hermano Spike fue el primero en darse cuenta y lo siguió hasta un nido de vampiros, donde lo encontro lastimado y le dolía demasiado el brazo.

Lucho contra todos los vampiros malvados, pero estos también lo malhirieron a él. Haciendo que perdiera mucha sangre.

De seguro se preguntaran, ¿Pero los vampiros tienen sangre? Creo que en la serie sí. Así que en mi Fanfic también, ya que casi todo es posible en mis historias.

En eso, llegaron Ángel y Darla y destruyeron a todos los vampiros malignos.

-¡William!-grito Ángel, preocupado. Y agarro con cuidado a su hijo mayor.

-¡Connor!-grito Darla, preocupadísima. Y se cargo al hombro a su chiquitín.

Y los llevaron al hospital y con su pediatra.

Inmediatamente, mandaron a Connor a Rayos X.

El pediatra miro las radiografías y dijo que Connor tenía la clavícula derecha fracturada.

Fue toda una lucha, para sus padres y las enfermeras, ponerle las inyecciones a Connor (un análgesico y un antibiótico). Luego el doctor le puso un cabestrillo para inmovilizar el brazo y la clavícula hasta que sanará completamente.

Después, el pediatra les dio las indicaciones a Darla y a Ángel para cuidar de Connor. Y se puso a curar a Spike.

Le limpió todas las heridas y le dio hierro inyectable.

El doctor les dio (a Ángel y a Darla) una lista de las cosas que debía comer y tomar Spike mientras estuviera en ese estado.

Connor sólo se quejaba. Pero Spike ya ni tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Su pediatra les dio un mes de reposo para los dos, y un certificado médico para la escuela.

-creo que está noche dormiré con él. Ya sabes, en mi habitación-le dice Ángel a su esposa.

-yo dormiré con Connor en la mía. Hace mucho que no uso mi…habitación personal-dice Darla y cada uno se va con uno de sus hijos a su habitación.

-mami, no es necesario-intento Connor, pero su madre no dijo nada y lo recosto en la cama. Claro, con cuidado de no lastimar más su clavícula.

-lo que hiciste fue muy malo, jovencito. ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no saltes más por la ventana de tu habitación? Si fuera tu padre, ya estarías sobre mi regazo, con el trasero colorado, llorando y rogando por compasión-dice Darla, enojada.

-¡Buaaaaa! Lo siento, mamita. Por favor, no me pegues-comenzó a llorar el chico. Muy pocas veces su madre lo castigaba físicamente…y definitivamente, esa era una de esas veces.

-shhhhh…calladito y quietecito-le dice su madre, acariciandole tiernamente la cabeza. Le quita las zapatillas y los calcetines y agarra una regla de madera.

-¡Nooooo! ¡BUAAAAAAAAA!-llora Connor con fuerza. Y siente que la regla impacta cinco veces en la planta de sus pies.

-más te vale no volver a escaparte, ¿Me oyo, señorito? Cuando papi y mami dicen no, es por algo. ¿Entendido?-dice Darla, con severidad.

-sí, mamita-solloza Connor.

-ya está. Tranquilo, todo está perdonado, mi bebito-lo consolo Darla, dándole besitos. No podía estar enojada cuando su pequeñito estaba llorando.

-te amo, mami-

-yo también, más de lo que te imaginas-dice Darla, alisandole el flequillo. Le puso el pijama y se puso el suyo y se durmieron abrazaditos.

Mientras tanto, en el otro dormitorio…

-¿Papá?-pregunta Spike, abriendo los ojos. No recordaba muy bien como había vuelto a casa.

-sí. Ahora toma esto y luego tenemos algunas cositas que discutir, hijo-dice Ángel, acercandole una taza con sangre de cerdo.

-¡Paaaaaaa!-se queja Spike. Ángel se sorprendió de lo rápido que había recuperado sus fuerzas William.

-¿Qué pasa, Will?-

-es sangre de cerdo. Sabes que no me gusta-

-son órdenes del doctor, mi vida-

-pero no me gust… ¡Puaj!-se quejo Spike, su padre acababa de encajarle una cucharada de sangre de cerdo. Se la trago a mala gana. Y luego termino de beber la sangre de la taza.

-William, ¿Qué hacían tú y tu hermanito en ese nido de vampiros?-pregunta Ángel, con su típica voz de detective interrogante.

-Ángel, antes de que me des una regañina o me castigues…-dice Spike, en voz baja.

-te escucho, hijo-

-yo sólo intentaba proteger a Connor. Sé que yo tampoco debía estar allí. Y probablemente debí haberte llamado a ti o a Gunn o a cualquiera del equipo. Pero no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a mi…hermano menor-admitió Spike, tenso.

-está bien, lo entiendo, William. Y tienes razón, debiste haberme llamado-dice Ángel, le quita las zapatillas y los calcetines. Luego agarra una regla de madera.

-¡No, por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡No vuelvo a salir de casa sin un adulto…ni siquiera cuando cumpla los 18! ¡Pero por favor, por todo lo sagrado de nuestra religión y nuestra familia…no me golpes con eso!-comenzó a rogar Spike, en puro pánico.

-yo me tomo muy en serio mi papel de padre, William. Y espero que con estos reglazos entiendas que no quiero que te vuelvas a exponer innecesariamente al peligro-dice Ángel, muy serio y le dio cinco reglazos rápidos y con fuerza de vampiro a los pies de su hijo mayor.

-¡BUAAAAAAA! ¡Eres malo! ¡MALO!-lo acuso Spike, llorando.

-no soy malo. Sólo intento protegerte…protegerlos, a Connor también. Ya está, Spikey. Todo perdonado. Ven aquí, mi chiquitito-dice Ángel y lo arrullo como cuando era bebé, hasta que se quedo dormidito en sus brazos. Y ambos se durmieron juntos.


	22. Odio estar enfermo

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras.**_

 **Capítulo 22: Odio estar enfermo**

Al día siguiente, Avalon y Lynnette fueron las primeras en presentarse en el hotel/casa de Ángel cuando se enteraron que Connor y Spike estaban "enfermos".

-espero que puedas hacer que se coma ese pedazo de tarta de verduras, la morcilla y la sangre de cerdo-dice Cordelia, haciendo una mueca y mirando a Avalon.

-siempre come todo lo que le doy-presume ella.

-okey, pero aún así, buena suerte, niña-dice Darla, sonriendo.

-la necesitara-dice Lorne, en voz baja.

Avalon revolea los ojos y se va con la bandeja de comida y líquidos al dormitorio de Spike…

-Avy, sabía que vendrías. Podía olerte cuando estabas en la entrada-dice Spike, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Podías olerme…?-dice ella, algo molesta.

-sí, ya sabes…habilidades de vampiro. No te preocupes, no hueles mal. Es el aroma más angelical del universo-exagera Spike.

-okey, gracias-dice ella, sonrojada.

-no, no tengo que comer eso, ¿Verdad?-se queja Spike, viendo todo lo que traía la bandeja.

-son las ordenes del doctor, cielo-

-pero son cosas tan asquerosas. Odio la acelga y apuesto un dólar a que también tiene pedacitos de brócoli-dice Spike, disgustado y agarrando el pedazo de tarta de verduras.

-es por el bien de tu salud-

-sí, todos dicen eso. Los doctores son tan tontos-

-por favor, Spikey…-

-sólo porque viniste tú-dice Spike y le da un mordisco a la tarta. Pone cara de asco y traga –es como comer mierda-

-¡WILLIAM!-

-okey, perdón-murmura, enfadado, Spike y sigue comiendo todo lo demás. Hasta que llega a la sangre de cerdo, después de que Avalon le insiste, decide tomarsela y luego un gran vaso con agua.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-mejor desde que llegaste-le asegura Spike.

-me alegro-dice Avalon, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-te quiero tanto-

-yo también-dice ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-okey, déjame dormir-dice él, algo gruñón.

-no te pongas rudo. Dormiré contigo un rato-dice Avalon, se acuesta al lado de él y lo abraza. Seamos sinceros, cuando ella se entero que Ángel le había rapado la cabeza a Spike…estaba furiosa.

Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de Connor…

-vendrás a verme todos los días, ¿Verdad?-pregunta Connor, poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

-pues…-dice Lyn, y luego suspira –claro, Conn. Además, tengo que traerte las tareas-

-gracias, te amo-

Ella lo besa.

-yo más. Ya hablo tu tía Fred con la directora y yo u otro escribirá tu tarea, porque ya que tienes inmovilizado el brazo derecho…-

-no me lo recuerdes. Pero yo puedo escribir con las dos manos-

-sí, como no-dice Lyn, con sarcasmo.

-en serio. Aunque me falta práctica-

-ya-

-¿Cuándo podré ir a cazar?-

-Connor, te amo por eso…quiero que dejes de luchar con monstruos-dice Lyn, triste.

-pero Lyn, me encanta hacerlo. Es lo que soy. Nací para eso…-

-no, no naciste para eso. Así que basta-

-pero Lyyyyyn-exclama Connor, como un niño caprichoso.

-pero nada, Connor. ¡Pudiste haber muerto!-

-pero no paso. Yo soy muy fuerte-

-eres más fuerte de lo normal. Pero igual pudiste haber muerto, tonto-

-no es justo. ¿Qué haré encerrado entre cuatro paredes?-

-dormir-

-no me gusta. No puedo conciliar el sueño-

-cuenta ovejas-

-me dan ganas de matarlas-

-cuenta osos, entonces-

-mejor no cuento nada-

-puedes leer un libro-

-no-

-cuenta las estrellas pintadas en tu cielo raso, ¡POR FAVOR, CONNOR!-

-no quiero-

-mira televisión, juega con peluches, tienes muchas cosas para hacer dentro de tu habitación. Deja de comportarte como un mocoso malcriado-

-no me comporto como un mocoso malcriado-se queja Connor, claramente comportandose como un mocoso malcriado.

-sí que lo haces. ¿Debo llamar a tu padre?-

-¡Nooooooo!-

-bien, entonces portate bien-

-estúpida-le dice Connor, "cariñosamente".

-mi zopenco-dice ella, "ronroneando" y le da un beso en la punta de la nariz.


	23. Madurar es para frutas

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y mención de temas sexuales y castigo corporal.**_

 **Capítulo 23: Madurar es para frutas**

El día no había comenzado como todos esperaban…bueno, por lo menos de lo que esperaban los adultos.

Ángel había llevado a sus hijos al trabajo, por así decirlo.

Y se metieron en algunos líos los dos.

Seguían "enfermos" pero eso no les quitaba las ganas de ser adolescentes.

Cuándo volvieron a casa, los dos chicos corrieron a la habitación de juegos…Spike jugaba en la PlayStation 4 y Connor se puso a leer un libro de Ciencia Ficción.

Avalon y Lynnette llegarían en un rato a cuidar de los "pobres" y "maltrechos" jóvenes.

-¡CONNOR ÁNGEL GALWAY!-grita Ángel desde los pies de la escalera.

-ya voy, papá-dice Connor, dejando a un lado su libro y bajando con miedo.

-Wesley me ha contado cierta…situación que ha pasado cuándo los deje solos en el trabajo-dice Ángel, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-si es por lo del desorden de los papeles del tío Wes, fue culpa de Spike. Le dije que…-

-no es por eso. Pero me gustaría saber que causo el enojo de tu tío Wes-

-digamos que a Spike no le gusta seguir la regla de "sin pelotas adentro de casa" o bueno, dentro de una oficina…jejeje-dice Connor, nervioso.

-hablaré luego con tu hermano. Pero esto es más precisamente sobre ti-dice Ángel, demasiado serio.

-oh, eso…umh…-logra artícular Connor, se estaba muriendo entre el miedo y la vergüenza.

-te he dicho que la cortes con ir a ver a Illyria. Ninguno se siente cómodo contigo cerca de ella-

-papá, si estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo…yo jamás le haría daño o cometería alguna…perversión estúpida con ella-exclama Connor, rojo como un tomate.

-Connor-le advierte su padre.

-lo siento, ¿De acuerdo? La cague. Pero no es mi culpa, quería que dejara de pegarle a Spike. Y…siempre me han gustado las chicas y mujeres más grandes que yo-dice Connor, sin poder evitar que una sonrisita traviesa se le escape.

-Spike dice que has tenido pensamientos eróticos con tu tía Cordelia-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! Spike es un mentiroso profesional. Vamos, papito…-dice Connor, acomodandole la camisa a su padre…en un patético intento por manipularlo.

-Illyria dijo que la intentaste besar…que si no te separaban Wesley y Spike de ella lo hubieras hecho…y muy intecionalmente-dice Ángel, comenzando a subir el tono de voz.

-es por la ropa, si se vistiera más…normal, no habría tanto problema-sugiere Connor, rascandose la cabeza.

-ajá. Hijo, tienes una novia. Tienes una familia. ¿Qué más necesitas?-

-umh…-

-te escapaste de casa, te metiste en una pizzería aterradora, te encontré en medio de un nido de vampiros, te quebraste la clavícula por ponerte deliberadamente en peligro… ¿Qué será lo siguiente?-dice Ángel, notablemente frustrado.

-ir a un prostíbulo-murmura Connor.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-nada, papá, nada-

-vete a tu habitación y deja que me calme-le ordena su padre.

-¡No es justo! Siempre que digo o hago algo que no te gusta, me callas y me mandas a mi cuarto. ¡Ya deje de ser un niño! ¡Déjame tranquilo y has tu propia vida!-

-¡No hasta que cumplas por lo menos 21 años, muchachito!-le grita Ángel, más enojado que dolido.

Connor se fue a su dormitorio dando pisotones y gruñidos todo el camino.

Al oír el portazo, Spike pensó que él tenía algo que ver con eso.

Quizás su padre se había enterado que le había lanzado una pelota de Soccer a su tío Wes.

-jejejeje, papi… ¿Qué tal con Connor?-pregunta Spike, tenso.

-es largo de explicar, William. No es de lo que hable con tu hermanito pero quiero saber… ¿Qué hacías con una pelota de Soccer en MI oficina?-

-glup…papá, en realidad, ni siquiera es mía…yo…-

-Will, no me mientas. Ya sabes lo que les pasa a los niños que no se portan bien-dice Ángel, enseñandole la palma de la mano, haciendo referencia a que le iba a pegar en el trasero.

-¡Padre! ¡No hagas eso! Ya no soy pequeño-chilla Spike, llevandose las manos a cubrir su parte trasera.

-siempre serás pequeño, _mi_ pequeño-

-no digas eso. Alguien podría oírte-dice Spike, en voz baja, y claramente avergonzado.

-sí. Podrían oírme tu madre, tu hermano menor, tus tíos o las mascotas. No deberías sentir vergüenza de tu propio padre-

-no es vergüenza. Sólo que quisiera que me trataras como la edad que tengo y no como un mocoso-

-comenzaré a hacerlo cuando comiences a actuar con madurez-

-¡Yo soy maduro!-grita Spike, enfurecido.

-no, no lo eres. Ir a pelear contra vampiros malditos sin refuerzos no es nada maduro de tu parte-

-eso es injusto, papá-

-¡Yo te diré lo que es injusto! ¡Injusto es que yo y tu madre tengamos que enterrarlos a ti y a tu hermano antes de que tengan por lo menos 18 años!-

-pedazo de…-

-no termines esa frase, William. A tu habitación-

-¿Me vas a castigar? Ya estoy muy viejo para eso. Ya deje de ser un bebé, Ángel-le espeto Spike, enojado.

-es papá, William-le recordo su padre, dándole una palmadita en la boca.

-okey, papá-dice Spike, a mala gana.

-a tu habitación. No te estoy castigando, sólo te estoy mandando a descansar-

-pero, pa, si es por lo de mi sangre…ya me siento mucho mejor. No he vuelto a vomitar…-

-William Drake, no me hagas repetirtelo otra vez-

-¿Pero castigarás a Connor?-

-tiene una clavícula fracturada, ¿Tú que crees?-

-pues sería lo más justo. Por poco hace una estupidez con Illyria y creí que…-

-no, Spike. No puedo castigar a ninguno de mis dos hijos cuando están…con pocas fuerzas-

-yo no diría eso de Connor-dice Spike, soltando una risita burlona.

-ve a tu habitación-

-pero, papá…-empezo a quejarse el chico. Ángel ya estaba cansado, así que lo agarro y lo cargo como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-intenta descansar-le dice Ángel, recostandolo en la cama. Spike suspira y se queda dormido. Su padre lo tapa y le da un beso en la frente.

Al rato, llegaron Avalon y Lynnette.

Spike le contaba con rabia a Avalon, cómo su padre lo había regañado y tomado por inmaduro.

-madurar es para frutas-dice Spike, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-sí, lo es, creo-dice Avalon, sonriendo y pasandole una toalla mojada por la frente a Spike.

-no tengo fiebre, Avy. Me siento mucho mejor…-se queja Spike.

-¿En serio?-

-sí, en serio-

-voy a traer tu merienda-dice Avalon, saliendo del cuarto.

-no más morcilla ni sangre de cerdo, por favoooooooooooor-dice Spike, casi llorando.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación…

-¿Y cómo se siente tu clavícula?-pregunta Lynnette, acariciando el cabello de su novio.

-genial. Lyn, ya estoy completamente curado. Quiero salir a cazar…-dice Connor, sin importarle que sonara como un niño pequeño.

-Connor, mi vida, ya lo hablamos. Y lo hablaste con tu padre. No hay caza hasta que cumplas los dieciseis-dice Lynnette, cansada.

-¡No es justo!-

-lo que no es justo es que tenga que quedarme viuda-dice Lyn, poniendo voz drámatica.

-pero me gusta…cazar-

-mira, te amo por eso no puedo permitir que arruines tu vida, ¿Ok?-

-pero así nos conocimos, ¿No? Yo te salve y entonces…-

-Connor, cortala. No vas a volver a cazar y si tengo que decirtelo de nuevo, iré con tu padre y le contaré que aun guardas el révolver que te regalo Justine-lo amenaza Lyn.

-no es cierto, si tú misma me lo quitaste y se lo diste al tío Danny. Eres mala, ¡MALA!-le grita Connor.

-okey, no lo haré. Pero si intentas escaparte de nuevo para cazar, tu padre no será el único que te pegue, ¿Está claro?-

-sí, señora-murmura Connor, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

Lyn ríe y le acaricia la espalda.


	24. El nacimiento de los bebés

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal (nalgadas, azotes, etc).**_

 **Capítulo 24: El nacimiento de los bebés**

Connor y Spike se habían curado por completo. Ahora estaban felices, aunque no mucho porque habían tenido que volver a la escuela.

Era el 18 de Agosto.

Darla había comenzado a tener contracciones hace un par de horas. Pero había reaccionado con más calma, ya que había pasado una vez por lo mismo…con Connor.

Estaban en el hospital, Ángel estaba al lado de Darla…ayudandola en el parto, junto a los médicos y demás.

Wesley, Fred y Daniel estaban afuera, cuidando de Connor. Spike se había quedado en el hotel, con Gunn, Lorne y los demás.

-Connor, cariño, calmate-dice Fred, acariciandole el hombro.

-es que estoy tan…no sé cómo explicarlo-dice él, nervioso.

-sólo no te pongas celoso de la niña, ¿Ok?-dice Wesley, sonriendo.

-para nada. Seré hermano mayor y la protegeré de todos los peligros-asegura Connor, serio.

-seguro que sí-dicen Daniel, Fred y Wesley a la misma vez.

-y tendrás dos nuevos primos pronto también-dice Holtz, sonriendo.

-¡Oh, sí! También los protegeré de todos los peligros-

-seguro que sí. Connor, ¿Quieres que vayamos…? ¿Connor?-dice Wesley, al notar que el chico ya no estaba ahí.

-¿A dónde se ha ido?-dice Fred, pálida.

-iré a buscarlo-dice Daniel y sale a buscarlo.

-¿Por qué hablan de MI hermanita?-les rugió Connor a Linwood Murrow y a Lilah Morgan, que hablaban de robar a la bebé para diseccionarla y analizarla

-¡Vaya! Pero si es el niño milagro-dice Linwood, mirando sonriente al adolescente.

-no pudimos matarte a ti, pero tu mocosa hermana no tendrá la misma suerte-le gruñe Lilah a Connor.

-¡Connor! ¡Ven aquí!-grita Daniel, al ver con quien estaba. Pero Connor lo ignora -¡STEVEN!-

-le hacen daño a mi hermana y los aniquilo-los amenaza Connor y se va con Holtz.

-no te tienes que acercar a ellos, niño-lo regaña su "tío", sujetandolo firmemente por el brazo.

-¿Por qué?-

-ellos…es largo de explicar. Pero ellos intentaron matarte cuando naciste, ¿Ok? Tu padre no quiere que se te acerquen y mucho menos que te acerques a ellos-

-querían matar a Bryanna-dice Connor, enojado.

-lo sé y no podrán. Así que tranquilízate-

-¿Quiénes son?-

-unos abogados muy insensibles-

-sí, ya lo note-

-nunca debes darles la espalda-

-¿Por qué?-

-algún día lo entenderás. Pero por ahora, no les hables ni los mires…son peligrosos. Y si te veo cerca de ellos de nuevo, te arrastraré de una oreja al baño y te daré las nalgadas de tu vida, ¿Está claro, Steve?-

-muy claro-responde Connor, asustado y llevando una mano a cubrirse su trasero.

-bien. Vamos, que has preocupado a Wesley y a Fred-dice Daniel y se van.

-¡CONNOR! ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!-grito Fred, lo agarro de un brazo, le dio la vuelta y le dio una palmada urticante en el trasero.

-¡Aaaauuuu!-grita Connor del dolor.

-mocoso desobediente-gruñe Wesley.

-perdón-susurra Connor, con un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-ya está. No llores, por favor-dice Fred, sentandolo en su regazo y limpiandole las lágrimas en un gesto cariñoso.

-me pegaste…-se queja Connor, sobandose la colita.

-me asustaste mucho, Conn-

-pero me pegaste-

-ya, si no te pegue tan fuerte-se excusa ella, dándole un beso en la sien.

-me dolió mucho-

-shhhhhh-lo manda a callar Fred, acariciandole el pelo.

En eso, sale el doctor que estaba atendiendo a Darla…

-la niña ha nacido muy saludable. Pueden pasar a ver a la madre, si quieren. La bebé está siendo bañada, la verán más rato-les anuncia.

-no puedo creerlo-dice Wesley, no había sentido tanta alegre desde hace tiempo.

-¿Llegamos muy tarde?-pregunta Gunn, entrando atrás de Spike.

-decidiste venir, rubio oxigenado-se burla Connor de su hermano.

-soy rubio natural para ti. Y no iba a dejar que cargaras a Bryanna antes que yo-dice Spike, en un tono arrogante.

-no peleen-dice Fred, revoleando los ojos.

-yo tengo que ir a ver a mi esposa. Nos vemos luego, chicos-dice Daniel Holtz y se retira del lugar.

Luego de ver a Darla y felicitarla, el primero en cargar a Bryanna es Ángel, luego Spike y Connor, y luego sus "tíos".

Todos estaban felices con el nacimiento de la pequeñita.

Dos días después fue el Cumpleaños de Spike, no hicieron una gran fiesta. Pero harían una fiesta más grande probablemente el mes siguiente.

Connor le pregunto a Spike si no se sentía algo celoso porque Bryanna recibiera más atención que él en su propio Cumpleaños. Spike le dijo que no, que ella era más importante que él. Además había recibido regalos, muy en especial varios libros que él había pedido.

Spike había cumplido la mayoría de edad, los 18 años. Pero sabía bien que sus padres no permitirían que se marchara por lo menos hasta los 28 años. Además el año que viene, o dentro de unos meses, iría a la universidad. Quería estudiar Letras o Idiomas Multiples. Bryanna había nacido, y esa era otra razón para no querer irse de casa. Por lo menos, su padre le había regalado su propio auto…aunque todavía tenía que sacar el carnet de conducir.

Y el 24 de Agosto nacieron los mellizos Holtz.

Otra vez, todos se pusieron alegres.

Samuel y Sarah II eran hermosos, tanto como Bryanna. Y habían nacido saludables.

Connor sentía como si fueran sus hermanitos adoptivos…al fin y al cabo, para Daniel y Justine él continuaba siendo Steven.

El nacimiento de los bebés había sido la cosa más hermosa del año, al parecer.


	25. La fiesta de Spikey Nice

**Nota de autora:** Hubo un pequeñito error en el capítulo anterior. Spike en realidad ya tenía 18, y cumplía 19 años. Pero debido a algunas cosas, Ángel aun no le había regalado su propio auto.

Espero disculpen mi descuido.

 _ **Advertencia: Contiene mención de castigo corporal (nalgadas, azotes) y malas palabras.**_

 **Capítulo 25: La fiesta de Spikey Nice**

Era el 2 de Septiembre, cerca de las 12 del mediodía.

Hoy sería la fiesta de Spike, y todos estaban emocionados.

Gunn, Wesley, Groo y Daniel se habían esforzado por adornar el hotel. Y Cordelia, Fred y Darla se habían encargado de la comida. Ángel y Connor se encargaban de los regalos. Y Lorne de cuidar a los bebés, junto a Justine.

-tío Wes, ¿En serio no quieres que te ayude con eso…?-pregunta Spike, preocupado.

-he adornado con guirnaldas miles de veces, Spike, sé cómo… ¡AAAAaaaah!-grita Wesley, cayendose junto con la escalera. William se muerde el labio para no reírse –estoy bien-se defiende rápidamente, mientras se levanta.

-sí, cómo no-se burla Spike, levantando las guirnaldas de Cumpleaños.

-te dejaré pasar eso porque es tu Cumpleaños-dice Wesley, rodando los ojos y agarrando las guirnaldas.

-eres un payaso. Así que creo que no necesitaremos contratar a uno para la fiesta-se burla Gunn de Wesley.

-muy gracioso, Gunn-gruñe el inglés.

-a Connor no le gustan los payasos…le dan pánico y creería que a Bryanna también-dice Spike.

-¿Seguro? Porque Connor siempre se pega a Wesley. Algo así cómo tú te pegas a Fred-

-tío Guuuunn-se queja el rubio, avergonzado.

-Charles, no lo molestes-lo "regaña" Fred.

-¿Y papá y Conn?-pregunta Spike, desesperado por cambiar de tema.

-no podemos decirtelo, es una sorpresa-dice Cordelia, terminando de poner los aperitivos en las mesas.

-todo es una sorpresa con ese maldito aficionado-murmura Spike, molesto.

-no hables así de tu padre-lo reprende Gunn.

-¡Pfffffff!-resopla Spike.

-date una ducha y ponte tu mejor ropa-le dice Fred, acariciandole la cabeza cuando pasa a su lado.

-está bien, tía Fred-dice él, haciendo media sonrisa y sube las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, Connor y Ángel se habían esmerado en comprar los mejores regalos.

Spike había sacado su carnet para conducir una semana anterior a la fiesta. Estaba más que feliz y conduzco su auto por primera vez, claro que acompañado por su padre.

-¿Crees que le gusten los juegos de PlayStation 4 que le elegí?-le pregunta Connor a su padre, camino a casa.

-claro, hijito. El solo hecho que le regales algo, le gusta-dice Ángel, para tranquilizarlo.

-okey…-dice él, soltando un suspiro –por cierto, buena elección de comics-

-¿Comics? ¡Ah! Hablas de las historietas. Sí, sé que tu hermano tiene una gran fascinación por ese tipo de…comics-dice Ángel, haciendo una mueca.

-han peleado muchas veces por eso, ¿eh?-

-dice que a veces parezco Lex Luthor con cabello-

-tiene razón-dice Connor, riendo pero al ver la mirada dolida de su padre, decide callarse –pero no me refería a eso-

-oh, ya veo, pequeño bribón-dice Ángel, pellizcandose el puente de la nariz –tu hermano se concentra tanto en la lectura que no quiere parar ni para comer ni para dormir. Por eso le pongo horarios de lectura-

-pero eso es bueno, ¿O no? Quiero decir, hasta que no conocí a…cierta persona, no me interesaban los libros-dice Connor, evadiendo que la persona que lo ánimo a comenzar a leer fue Daniel Holtz.

-¿Si? De seguro fueron demasiados besuqueos-comento Ángel, creyendo que esa persona había sido Lynnette.

-¡Papá!-exclama Connor, muy ruborizado –no fue Lyn…bueno, más o menos…-

-dudo que haya sido Sunny-dice Ángel, poniendose serio y mirando de reojo a su hijo.

-ella no es tan mala, papá. Deberías de darle una oportunidad…-se queja Connor

-quizás cuando entre a rehabilitación-gruñe Ángel, haciendo referencia a la adicción a la heroína de Sunny.

-es muy terca. Y su padre no ayuda…deberías de hacer algo. Siempre andas pavoneandote de ser el héroe de todos…pero cuándo te digo que el padre de Sunny la golpea hasta dejarla inconsciente ni me crees ni quieres hacer algo al respecto-le espeta Connor.

-¡No tengo evidencia para enfrentarlo, hijo!-

-¡Cómo si eso fuera a importar! ¡Holtz tenía razón, eres un maldito monstruo!-grita Connor, escupiendole en la cara.

-¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esto! ¡Baja del auto! Te vas a tomar una ducha, te pones ropa limpia y me esperas en tu cuarto-le ruge Ángel, viendo que habían llegado a la casa.

-¡Siempre eres tú, tú y tú! ¡Lo único que sabes es dar órdenes! ¡¿Así piensas ser con Bryanna?!-

-¡BAJA DEL PUTO COCHE, CONNOR ÁNGEL!-le ordena Ángel, furioso.

-¡Qué miedo, papá!-le grita Connor, bajando del auto y entrando a la casa dando pisotones y apretando los puños.

-eso no es nada bueno-dice Justine, haciendo una mueca cuando ve a Connor entrar muy enojado y dar un portazo cuando llega a su dormitorio.

-ese crío…-dice Gunn, soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-y ahí llega un papá muy enfurecido-dice Daneil, viendo cómo entra Ángel dándo grandes zancadas.

-Ángel, amor, calmate. Sabes que le gusta saltarse las reglas-dice Darla, trantando de tranquilizar a su esposo.

-me tiene podrido, Darla. Si no es por la escuela, es por Sunny. Si no es por Sunny, es por Spike. Y si no es por Spike, es por su novia-dice Ángel, perdiendo los estribos.

-es un adolescente, ¿Qué esperabas? Eramos iguales a su edad-dice Darla, resoplando.

-yo no. Jamás le escupí a mi padre en la cara-gruñe Ángel, limpiandose la cara con una servilleta de papel.

-quizás porque el abuelo Kennedy tenía mucha pinta de mafioso ruso-comenta Spike, divertido.

-¡WILLIAM! Estamos hablando los adultos y cuando los adultos hablan, los niños se CALLÁN-lo reprendio con severidad Ángel. Pero no estaba enojado con él, si no con Connor.

-sí, señor…-dice Spike, haciendo un pucherito y agachando la cabeza. Sin ni siquiera atreverse a mencionar que él ya era mayor de edad.

-lo lamento, hijito. No estoy molesto contigo, es con tu hermano con quien estoy muy molesto. Me ha irrespetado demasiado. Pero tú no has hecho ninguna cosa mala y no debí reñirte, ¿Me perdonas?-le dice Ángel, inclinandose a la altura de su hijo mayor.

-pero…no entiendo…tú dijiste que si volvía a interrumpirte…dijiste que…que…-tartamudeaba Spike, a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije, Will?-pregunto Ángel, muy preocupado.

-que me golpearías con el gato de nueve colas-responde Spike, con un hilito de voz.

-¡Oh, Spikey! No quise decirte eso. Perdoname por eso también. Ese día estaba cansado y tú no me dejabas tener una conversación tranquila con tu madre. Jamás te haría daño, bueno, no de ese tipo. Ven aquí-dice Ángel, abrazándolo con fuerza y olfateando su aroma cómo cuando Spike era un bebé -¿Me perdonas?-

-sí, papi-dice Spike, sonando como un niño pequeño.

-gracias-dice Ángel, dándole un beso en la sien.

-¿Te gusta cómo me veo?-pregunta Spike, refiriendose a su ropa nueva.

-muy guapetón. Deberías invitar a Avalon o a Katheryn a bailar contigo, esta noche-comenta Ángel, divertido.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá, dile algo!-se queja Spike, claramente avergonzado.

-eh, deja de molestar al cumplañero-dice Darla, dándole un golpecito en la nuca a su esposo.

-aún no entiendo cómo le grita barbaridades a sus profesores y le da vergüenza admitir que esta enamorado-dice Ángel, levantando una ceja.

-son cosas diferentes-se excusa Spike, sin querer entrar en detalles.

-ya está bien-dice Darla, para que no entraran a discutir.

-papi, ¿Le vas a dar chas chas en la colita a Connor?-pregunta Spike, de nuevo sonando como un niño pequeño pero está vez con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-sí…pero no digas nada al respecto-dice Ángel, soltando un suspiro y se dirige a la habitación de Connor.

Pero este capítulo se tratará más de Spike que de nuestro protagonista Connor. Así que, para resumir, Ángel le dio a Connor unos cuantos pantuflazos (¿Existirá esa palabra?) y lo mando a ducharse.

Connor no paraba de gritar e insultarlo, no pensaba perder esa batalla. Así que Ángel simplemente lo tomo de una oreja y él mismo le dio un baño.

Después de un rato, comenzo la fiesta.

-¡Spiiiiike! Hola-dice Avalon, dándole un beso en la mejilla al cumplañero.

-hola, Avy-dice él, muy sonriente.

-feliz Cumpleaños-dice ella, dándole el regalo.

-gracias-dice Spike, tímido y agarra el regalo.

-hola, Spikey-dice Katheryn, intentando no sonar molesta…porque se sintió bastante celosa de Avalon.

-hola, Katy-dice él, sonriendo.

-feliz Cumpleaños. Espero que te guste mi regalo-dice ella, dándole el paquete.

-¡Wow! Esto es pesado, ¿Qué son? ¿Enciclopedias?-bromea William, llevandose los regalos.

Avalon ríe y Katheryn la mira mal.

-Connor, para-lo regaña Spike, viendo que su hermanito se había puesto muy amoroso con su novia.

-perdonanos, Spikey Nice-dice Lynnette, no tan avergonzada como su novio.

-no hay problema, Lyn. Pero tienen que controlarse. Ya saben lo que paso la última v…-

-ni lo menciones-lo corta Connor.

-okey-dice Spike, levantando las manos.

-¡SPIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!-grita un preadolescente de cabello marrón claro, saltando a los brazos del rubio.

-hola, Andy. Nadie me aviso que vendrías-dice Spike, revolviendole el pelo.

-era una sorpresa. Te quiero…te extrañe tanto-dice Andrew, aferrandose a Spike y disfrutando del perfume caro que llevaba puesto el vampiro.

-yo también, enano. Espero que te hayas portado bien con Giles y los demás allá en Europa, ¿eh?-dice Spike, levantandole la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-s…sí-

-Andy, no quiero mentiras. Ya nos conocemos muy bien los dos. Y sabes que si hay algo que no soporto son…-

-las mentiras, ya sé. Pero es que me trataban como a un inepto y yo soy muy bueno para cazar. ¡Joder! ¡Soy genial en las cacerías! Y me tratan cómo si fuera un pendejo de cuatro años-dice Andrew, con rabia.

-Andrew Logan Wells, primero: ¿Quién te enseño esas palabrotas? Segundo: Ellos sólo quieren que estés sano y salvo. Tienes apenas 10 años-

-tengo 12, Spike. Casi tengo 13-lo corrige Andy

-da igual. Sigues siendo un niño-dice Spike, acariciandole la cabecita.

-no, Spike, no soy un niño. Soy un adolescente-

-un preadolescente, para el caso es lo mismo. Sabes que yo te quiero como a un hermanito-

-y yo como a un padre-dice Andrew, abrazándose a la cintura de Spike. El vampiro rubio suspiro y le dio un beso en la cabeza, en realidad él lo veía como un hijo…pero no quería que el pequeño se adhiriera tanto a él.

-hola, William-dice Rupert Giles, serio.

-hola, Giles. Liam…hola-dice Spike, saludando al "equipo" de Buffy, la cazavampiros que una vez fue la amante (o algo así) de Ángel/Angelus.

-¿Cómo estás, bro?-dice Liam, divertido. Ya tenía 26 años e iba a la universidad. Se llevaba mejor con Spike que con Connor.

-bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú? Espero que no te estés metiendo en problemas en esa lujosa universidad-dice Spike, algo burlón.

-no, estoy bien, gracias. Dentro de poco irás tú también a una universidad, ¿no? ¿Y? ¿Emocionado?-

-nah, estoy nervioso, a decir verdad. Papá quiere enviarme a Stanford-comenta Spike, resoplando.

-es una buena universidad-

-sí, si quieres ser un capullo-dice Spike, fastidiado.

-¡William, ese lenguaje!-exclama Giles, molesto.

-perdón, Sr. Gruñón-

-hola, Spikey…cuanto tiempo sin verte. Las próximas vacaciones de invierno irán a vernos a Europa, ¿Verdad?-dice Buffy, acariciandole el hombro.

-sí, probablemente-dice Spike, con una amplia sonrisa. Cómo amaba a esa mujer…sentía a veces que la "traicionaba" con su madre, Darla.

-me parece genial-dice Liam, dando un brinco.

-¡Joooo! Ya llego el pringado este-gruñe Connor, mirando con desprecio a Liam.

-Connor-le advierten Giles y Spike.

-hola, Conn-dice Liam, intentando sonar amigable.

-¡No me llames así! ¡Sólo mis seres queridos me llaman así!-le grita Connor, caprichosamente.

-okey, lo siento. Hola, Connor-

-hola, pedazo de mugriento-

-¡Connor!-grita Fred, sorprendida.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que venir en todas las fiestas?! ¡Apenas llegas y todos ya me están chillando!-grita Connor, exasperante.

-Liam es mayor que tú y por lo tanto merece respeto, mocoso-lo regaña Gunn.

-es el hijo de una cazavampiros. Ellos y ellas son un asco-dice Connor, arrugando la nariz y mirando con desdén a Buffy.

-sube a tu habitación, Connor Ángel Galway-le ordena Ángel, irritado.

-¡No quiero!-

-no te lo estaba pidiendo-

-Ángel, está bien, tranquilo. Dame una oportunidad, Connor-le pide Buffy, él da un paso hacía atrás.

-mamá no te quiere, así que yo no te quiero, puerca-la menosprecia el adolescente.

-¡CONNOR! ¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ!-grita Ángel, tomando a su hijo de una oreja.

-Ángel, déjalo. Connor, ven conmigo-dice Darla, cansada.

-feos, puros feos-protesta Connor, infantilmente, mientras se va a comer algo a la cocina con su madre.

-disculpen a mi hijo-dice Ángel, educadamente.

-no te preocupes, papá. No le agrado, lo entiendo-dice Liam, restandole importancia.

-pero es tu hermano…bueno, medio hermano. Tendría que ser más respetuoso contigo-

-no sé porque es tan difícil aceptarte para el enano-dice Spike, tomando un vaso de Coca-Cola.

-es un adolescente, Spike. Pase por esa etapa…-dice Liam, haciendo media sonrisa.

-y vaya etapa-dice Buffy, soltando un suspiro.

-aunque no eras tan terrible como él-dice Giles.

-no, era peor-dice Liam, casi seguro. Sus padres ríen.

-me gustaría haber estado más presente mientras crecías-dice Ángel, abrazándolo.

-está bien, pa, te perdono. Tenías que criar a Spike y a Connor-

-lo sé. Pero…-

-venga, papito. Es el Cumpleaños de Spike, no mío. Así que dale cariño a él-dice Liam, riendo.

-está bien, vaquero. Ven para acá, chiquitín-dice Ángel, revolviendole el pelo a Spike.

-papá, ya estoy viejo para esto-dice Spike, riendo y peinandose. Aunque en el fondo quería que nunca dejará de erizarle el pelo su padre.

-sí, cada vez más viejo, Willy-dice Ángel, dándole un beso en la frente.

-¡Aaawww! ¿Por qué no le pides que también te ponga un pañal?-se burla Lynnette de Spike.

-hola, charlatana-dice Spike, revoleando los ojos.

-hola, cuñado-dice ella, divertida.

-¡Papi Spike!-grita Andrew, tironeando la manga de la camisa de Spike.

-¿Qué pasa, niño?-pregunta Spike, agachandose a la altura del pequeño.

-Lorne me empojo-le responde Andrew, llorando.

-empujo, Andrew-dice Giles, entredientes.

-de seguro Lorne no se dio cuenta. No llores, me destroza verte llorar-dice Spike, limpiandole las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-me da miedo, Spike. Él es un de…de…-

-¿Demonio?-pregunta Lorne, atrás de él.

-sí, eso-dice Andrew, girando la cabeza y apenas ve que Lorne está cerca suyo, salta a los brazos de Spike.

-tranquilo, chiquitín-dice Lorne, riendo.

-Andy, sé que Lorne es un demonio…pero él es bueno, en serio-le asegura Spike, con Andrew en brazos.

-dentro de lo que cabe-murmura Connor, pasando a su lado.

-eh, eh, alto ahí, jovencito-dice Wesley, persiguiendo a Connor que había manchado el piso con jugo de naranja.

-papi Spike, me duele-dice Andrew, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué cosa te duele, ratoncito?-le pregunta Spike, con suavidad.

-el brazo-dice Andrew, levantando su brazo izquierdo. Spike no tarda tiempo en arremangarle la camisa y analizarle el brazo.

-Andy, tienes una cortada no muy profunda cerca del…biceps-dice Spike, preocupado -¿Cuándo te la hiciste?-

-no puedo decirtelo-dice Andrew, asustado.

-chico, dime…te prometo que no te regañaré ni nada-

-me la hizo mi padre…mi padre biólogico. Había agarrado su silla sin permiso y me castigo-sollozo el pobre niño.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si…Andrew, no los ves desde que tenías seis años-exclama Spike, entre confundido y angustiado.

-esto me lo hizo cuando tenía cuatro-

-no puede ser… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Pareciera que se esta infectando-dice Spike, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Cómo no te percataste de esto antes?-le pregunta Liam, enojado, a Giles.

-no me deja bañarlo, se baña solo. Y nunca se la había visto-se excusa Rupert.

-¡Wesley!-grita Spike.

-espera un momento, Spike. Estoy ocupado con Connor, ¡Termina de limpiar eso! No compraron jugo de naranja para que lo andes regando por el suelo-regañaba Wesley a Connor.

-bla, bla, bla-se burlo Connor, terminando de limpiar el piso.

-¡WESLEY!-grita Spike, enfadado.

-¡Ay! Ya voy. ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Wesley, acercandose a él. Spike se había sentado en un sofá y había sentado a Andrew en su regazo.

-mira esto. Se lo hizo su padre-dice Spike, enseñandole la cortada en el brazo de Andy.

-pero…eso fue hace más de tres años-dice Wesley, mirando perplejo a Andrew que se limita a agachar la cabeza y ruborizarse.

-lo sé, ¿Soy yo o se le está infectando la herida?-

-creo que tienes razón. Espera aquí, traere agua oxigenada-dice Wesley y se va al baño.

-pero… ¿Me va a doler?-le pregunta Andrew, asustado, a Spike.

-no, tranquilo-

Luego de que Wesley termina de limpiarle la herida, Andrew se aferra a Spike. Él lo arrulla y lo deja durmiendo en el sofá.

-nunca creí que diría esto, pero pareces tener madera de padre, Will-dice Lynnette, sonriendo.

-gracias-dice Spike, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-y pronto serás tío-miente descaradamente Connor.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grita Spike, con los ojos tamaño plato.

-¡Era broma!-gritan Connor y Lynnette a la misma vez, riendo a carcajadas.

-vaya broma. Vayan a comer algo antes de que decida quitarme el cinto y comenzar a nalguear traseros-bromea Spike. Ellos revolean los ojos y se van.

-¿Es otro de tus hermanos?-le pregunta Katheryn a Spike, mirando a Andrew.

-algo así. No quiero que me mires raro, pero…es más cómo un hijo para mí-admite Spike, hecho un manojo de nervios.

-lo noté, se nota mucho a decir verdad-dice ella, sonriendo.

-¿En serio?-

-sí, tienes un hijo muy lindo-

-gracias, Katy-dice Spike, sonriente.

Lo que Spike no sabía, era que Andrew había oído que él lo había llamado "hijo" y eso lo lleno de alegría.

-Spikey, tu mamá dice que vamos a cantar y cortar el pastel-dice Avalon, acercandose.

-¡Oh! Está bien. Andy, amiguito, despiertate…es la hora del pastel-dice Spike, sacudiendo suavemente al pequeñito.

-¡PASTEL!-grita Andrew y sale corriendo a dónde estaban todos reunidos.

Luego de cantarle el "Feliz Cumpleaños a ti" a Spike, comer el pastel y demás, todos volvieron a sus casas.

Pero Andrew no quiso volver a Europa con Buffy, Giles, Liam y los demás. Así que, muy a su pesar, Giles dejo que Andrew se quedará con Spike…cosa que no le cayó muy en gracia a Ángel al principio, pero después al ver la cara angelical de Andrew, cedió con una sonrisa.

-papi-dice Andrew, vestido con su pijama de Superman y abrazando a su oso panda de peluche, mientras Spike lo arropa.

-¿Sí, Andy?-

-oí lo que le dijiste a esa chica…-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?-

-que…soy cómo tu hijo-contesta Andrew, tímidamente.

-ah, eso…-

-te amo, papi Spike. Te prometo que te sentirás orgulloso de mí y no te haré renegar-

-no tienes que prometerme nada, bebé. Ya estoy orgulloso de ti, mi niñito-dice Spike, alisandole el flequillito.

-genial…me…lees un cuento? Por favor-le pidió Andrew, bostezando.

-claro-dice Spike, sonriendo. Y comenzo a leerle un cuento, pero a mitad de la historia, Andrew se quedo dormido.

Spike guardo el libro y miro sonriente la habitación. Había hecho una buena elección con respecto al dormitorio. Apago la lampara y le dio un beso en la frente.

-buenas noches, hijito-le susurra y sale de la habitación.

Lo cierto es que Spike se dio cuenta en ese momento que Andrew lo necesitaba, más que él a Andrew. Y que comenzar a comportarse como su padre no iba a ser tarea sencilla.

Su Cumpleaños Nº 19 no había terminado de la forma en que él lo había planeado. Pero tampoco había terminado mal… ¿Verdad?


	26. Travieso Andrew

**Nota de autora:** Cómo se habrán dado cuenta, en mi versión de la historia Andrew Wells es más pequeño (mucho más pequeño) que en la serie. Y bueno, Spike se convierte en su tutor.

 _ **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal (nalgadas, azotes, etc) y malas palabras. Si a usted le desagrada esto, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 26: Travieso Andrew**

Lynnette, Avalon, Katheryn, Connor, Bryanna, Samuel y Sarah II estaban haciendo una fiesta de té en medio del vestíbulo del Hyperion Hotel.

-así que…Avs, ¿Qué tal tu relación con Spike?-dice Lyn, sirviendose té en su taza.

-bien, supongo-dice Avalon, haciendo media sonrisa.

-me alegro. Sé que todo ha sido difícil para ti, desde que Stiles…-

-sí, no lo digas-dice Avalon haciendo una mueca. Katheryn resopla involuntariamente -¿Algún problema, puta?-

-¡Avalon!-grita su mejor amiga, sorprendida.

-nada, sólo que sueles hacerte la estrella de cine siempre, Avalon-le espeta Katy, enojada.

-¡¿AH, SI?!-dice Avalon, y le tirá leche por la cabeza.

-¡Niñas! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!-grita Cordelia desde la cocina.

-nada, tía Cordy-dice Connor y le limpia la ropa a Katheryn.

-¡Me largo! No soporto estar cerca de esta…esta alimaña-dice Katy, enfadada.

-¡ALIMAÑA TU ABUELA!-

-¡Avalon, Katheryn, basta!-grita Lynnette, logrando acallarlas.

-lo siento-murmuran las dos, comenzando a tomar su té.

-Connor, amable caballero inglés… ¿Podría traernos unos cupcakes?-pregunta Lyn, sonriendo.

-¡CUPCAKES!-gritan los bebés, aplaudiendo con las manitos.

-soy un caballero irlándes, Lynnette-dice Connor, ofendido.

-¿Irlándes, eh?-dice Avalon, riendo.

-sí, ¿No notan el verde oscuro?-dice él, muy presumido.

-en realidad, no-dice Katy, haciendo una mueca.

-lamento desilusionarte, tesoro, pero es negro-dice Lyn, soltando un suspiro.

-¡Es verde!-grita Connor, dando un pisotón.

-es negro, Conn. Y comportate-dice Fred, dejando el teléfono un minuto.

-"Connor, comportate", "Conn, portate bien", ¡¿No hay otra cosa que sepan decir?!-se queja Connor, yendo hacía la cocina.

En ese momento, entra Spike al hotel con Andrew berreando y tratando de librarse de su padre/tutor que lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de la oreja.

-¡Aaaayuuuudaaaa!-grita Andrew.

-¡Spike!-grita Avalon, suspirando -deja a ese pobre chico en paz-

-¡NO TIENE NADA DE POBRE, AVALON! Me llamo su director, falsifico MI firma-grito Spike, furioso y soltó la oreja de Andrew.

El niño corrió hacía Avalon, Katheryn y Lynnette y comenzo a llorar haciendo teatro.

-déjalo pobrecito...-dice Avalon, acariciandole la oreja a Andrew.

-sí, Spike, estás siendo muy duro con él-dice Katy, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Duro! Lo único que ha hecho la única semana que ha estado en esta ciudad ha sido meterse en problemas-dice Lynnette, apretando los dientes.

-¡No es cierto! Es mi segunda semana aquí-chilla Andrew.

-sí, es su SEGUNDA semana por aquí. Así que dejen de gritarle-dice Avalon, molesta.

-¡Es mi hijo, Avalon!-grita Spike, apretando los puños.

-nuestro…-susurra Avalon, Katheryn la mira incrédula.

-sí, bueno, nuestro hijo-se corrige Spike, haciendo una mueca.

-mami, ¿Podemos ir a tu casita?-pregunta Andrew, tironeando la mano de Avalon.

-Andy…no-

-¡BUAAAAAA! ¡Son feos, todos son unos feos! ¡Me vuelvo a Roma con Giles!-miente descaradamente Andy, salió corriendo a su habitación y dio un portazo. Spike bufo.

-yaaa-dice Avalon, cansada.

-¿Pero que ha sido todo eso?-dice Lorne, saliendo de la cocina.

-umh… ¿Rebelión preadolescente?-dice Katheryn, divertida.

-no es gracioso, Katy. Ese…ese mocoso…voy a hacerle sonar el traste-dice Spike, arremangandose.

-¡Ese mocoso es NUESTRO hijo! ¡Y si le pones una mano encima, te aniquilo!-dice Avalon, enfurecida.

-¡Ha falsificado mi firma!-

-es un niño-

-¡Tiene 12 años, Avalon! ¡Abre los ojos! Sabe bien lo que hace-dice Lyn, enojada.

-es un niño-insiste Avalon.

-sólo ha sido una travesura…-dice Katy, haciendo una mueca.

-¡Vaya travesura! Cuando se entere papá, quizás yo mismo estaré en problemas-dice Spike, enojado.

-aaam…Pike?-dicen los mellizos Holtz, viendo que Ángel estaba atrás de él.

-¿Qué yo me entere de qué, William?-pregunta Ángel, serio y cruzandose de brazos.

-¡Pa…papá!-exclama Spike, girando verlo. El joven vampiro estaba pálido como un papel.

-¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?-

-umh…estem…bueno…tú sabes…-dice Spike, nervioso.

-esto, tío Ángel. El muy atrevido de Andrew falsifico la firma de Spike-dice Lynnette, agarrando el cuaderno de comunicados de su "sobrino" y dándoselo al vampiro mayor.

Después de examinar la firma, Ángel dejo el cuaderno sobre la mesa del teléfono y lo cerró con fuerza.

-papá, sé que debes estar enojado conmigo, pero…-dice Spike, agachando la cabeza.

-no, William, no estoy enojado contigo…no precisamente. Estoy enojado con mi _nieto_ -dice Ángel, furioso.

-no lo hizo a proposito-dice Avalon, en defensa de Andrew.

-¿Y tú tienes algo que ver en esto, jovencita?-pregunta Ángel, que a ese punto ya echaba humo por las orejas.

-no-dice Avalon, seria –pero me parece injusto que lo castiguen-

-¡Injusto! ¡Sí, claro! ¡¿Y qué pretendes?! ¡¿Qué lo dejes irse de rositas?!-grita Ángel, perdiendo los estribos.

-no sé…-dice Avalon, en voz baja.

-papá, yo debería castigarlo. Porque soy su tutor y…-

-sí, Will, tú deberías castigarlo. Así que, ¿Qué estás esperando?-dice Ángel, entredientes.

-yo…-iba a quejarse Spike, pero al ver que su padre llevaba una mano a su cinturón, salió corriendo a la habitación de su tutelado.

-¡Ángel esto es injusto!-grita Avalon, levantandose de la silla.

-no te metas en esto, Avalon-le gruñe Ángel.

-¡No le gruñas a ella!-grita Cordelia, enfadada.

-¿Papi?-pregunta Bryanna, asustada y escondiendose atrás de Connor.

-papá, ¿Qué paso?-pregunta Connor, sin entender nada.

-tu sobrinito falsifico la firma de tu hermano mayor-dice Ángel, yendose a la cocina para beber una copa de sangre y calmar sus nervios.

-ssssss…ese niño sí que está en problemas-dice Fred, disgustada.

-en más de una manera. Su trasero debe estar en llamas-dice Gunn, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-no hablen así de él. Es difícil para él adaptarse-dice Katy, molesta.

-no me parece. Ha falsificado una firma-le recuerda Lyn, frustrada.

-sí, pero él…él es un niño bueno. Sólo ha cometido un error-dice Connor, fastidiado.

-¡Un error! ¡Ves! ¡Esa es la actitud que tienes siempre con Lulu y Kiwi! No puedes disciplinarlos porque te da "cosa"-dice Lyn, ahora más enojada.

-¿Es eso cierto?-dice Ángel, que había escuchado todo gracias a su oído de vampiro. Connor se retorció, maldita sea el súper oído de su padre –Connor, ¿Qué significa eso?-

-nada, papá-

-nada no, señorito. Si no puedes ponerle orden a una perrita y a un gato, ¿Cómo esperas ponerle ordenes a tus hijos humanos?-dice Ángel, dejando la copa sobre la mesa y mirando a Connor directamente a los ojos.

-Ángel, déjalo en paz-dice Fred, dándole un golpe a la mesa. Cómo odiaba cuando se metían con Connor.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?-pregunta Daniel, que se había despertado de su siesta. Sí, ahora los Holtz vivían en el hotel.

-Connor, te hice una pregunta-dice Ángel, molesto.

-y yo la ignore, Ángel-le responde Connor, rebelde. Su padre le da una palmadita en la boca.

-es papá, Conn-

-tío, está bien. Sólo fue un pequeño desacuerdo de…novios-dice Lynnette, que aunque creía que Connor se merecía el regaño, no le gustaba que Ángel lo presionará tanto.

-bien, parece que la fiesta de té ha terminado-dice Justine, alzando a Samuel y haciendole una seña a su esposo para que alzara a Sarah II.

-¡Oh! Sí, vamos, chiquitines. Es hora de su baño-dice Daniel, levantando a Sarah II.

-papi, ¿Podemos ir a mirar la película nueva? Esa de Diny-pide la pequeña.

-Disney. Claro, pero quizás el sábado-dice Daniel, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Al ver eso, Ángel se arrepintió más que nunca de haberle arrebatado sus antiguos hijos a Holtz.

-¿Te sientes bien, amor?-pregunta Darla, acariciandole el hombro a su marido.

-sí-dice Ángel, soltando un suspiro.

-tío Spike va a hacerle chas chas en la colita a Andy. Andy malo malo-dice Samuel, muy serio.

-así es, Sam. Andy ha sido malo-dice Ángel, haciendo media sonrisa.

-bueno, si nos disculpan, debemos ir a higienizar a nuestros hijos-dice Justine y la familia Holtz se retira.

-yo debo irme-dice Katheryn, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-pregunta Darla.

-no, gracias, Sra. Galway-

-insisto, te acompaño-dice Darla, poniendose el abrigo.

-Darla…ten cuidado-dice Ángel, mirandola.

-mi dulce, es de noche. Y ya sé cuidarme sola, tranquilo-dice Darla, dándole un beso en la mejilla y yendose con Katheryn.

-yo me quedo un rato más, si no les molesta-dice Avalon.

-claro que no. Es un gusto tenerte aquí-dice Wesley, en su tono de caballero inglés. Ángel bufa.

Y se oye lo que seguramente eran nalgadas en el trasero desnudo y los grititos y lloriqueos de Andrew.

-¡Ya me harto!-grita Avalon, dejando de muy malos modos la servilleta sobre la mesa y dirigiendose a la habitación de su "hijo".

-eh, Avy, sé que no te agrada pero…-la detiene Lyn.

-¡Odio que haga eso, Lynnette! Muevete-dice Avalon, apartandola.

-wow, esa chica sí que tiene carácter-dice Connor, sorprendido.

Avalon entro en la habitación de su niño y agarro a Andrew, ignorando los gritos, quejas e insultos de Spike.

-¿Estás bien, bebé?-le pregunto Avalon, en un tono maternal.

-nuuuuuuh, papito me pego fuerte-sollozo Andrew, sobandose el trasero.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-

-sí-dice Andy, en voz baja.

-papá es malo. No me va a dejar de doler nunca-exagero el pequeño, haciendo pucheritos.

-y por eso, no le daremos postre-dice Avalon, muy seria.

-¡Pero, Avalon…!-se queja Spike, pero al ver la mirada que le lanza su esposa, se queda callado.

-¿Y para mí, hay postre?-pregunta Andrew, con timidez.

-claro que sí, cielo-le responde Avalon, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Siii!-dice Andrew, feliz. Y luego le saca la lengua a Spike.

-que maduro para un chico de doce años, Andrew-

-déjalo en paz, Spike. Le has pegado muy duro. Me lo llevo a mi casa hoy-dice Avalon, decidida.

-¡Tragate eso, vampiro!-le grita Andrew, abrazándose a Avalon.

-¡Avalon! No puedes llevartelo. Es MI tutelado-comienza a quejarse Spike.

-¿Pike? ¿Pod qué glitas?-pregunta Bryanna, entrando en el cuarto.

-nada, Bry, vete a jugar-dice Spike, endulzando su tono de voz.

-quiedo jugad con Andy-dice Bryanna, levantando los bracitos para que Andrew la alzara.

-Andrew esta castigado, princesa. Mañana podra jugar contigo-dice Spike, serio.

-no es justo-dicen los dos niños, al mismo tiempo.

-Bry, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Connor? Creo que quería jugar contigo con…los peluches-sugiere Spike.

-okey. Nos vemos, Andy-dice Bryanna, cerrando la puerta.

-camina muy bien para ser tan pequeña-comenta Avalon.

-eso es porque es hija de dos vampiros-dice Spike, sacando pecho.

-no quiero bañarme-objeta Andrew, sabiendo que eso iba a decir su padre luego.

-Andrew Logan, ya lo hablamos. Si vives en una casa tienes que estar limpio-dice Spike, perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

-vamos, Andy. Podrás estrenar tu pijama nuevo-dice Avalon, haciendole cosquillas en la pancita.

-¿El de Batman?-pregunta Andrew, muy alegre.

-sí, ese-dice su "madre", sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡SIIIIIIIII!-grita Andrew, poniendose de pie y dando saltitos. Sus padres rieron.

Luego de la cena, Andrew fue bañado y llevado a la cama.

Había sido un día largo y agotador, para más de uno…


	27. Visita al doctor

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal (nalgadas, azotes, spanking, etc), si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 27: Visita al doctor**

-buen día, pequeño superhéroe-dice Spike, acariciandole la cabecita a Andrew.

-buen día, papi-dice Andrew, con una radiante sonrisa.

-tengo una sorpresa para ti en el vestíbulo-dice Spike, sonriendo.

-¡MI PELUCHE DE DARTH VADER!-grita Andrew, saliendo corriendo hacía el vestíbulo.

-eso fue traicionero, Spike-se queja Avalon, sabiendo que su hijo no mantendría esa alegría cuando viera la "sorpresa" allá abajo. Spike bufo.

En efecto, el peluche de Darth Vader de Star Wars estaba sobre la mesa. Andrew lo agarro y lo abrazo, luego detecto algo y se encontro cara a cara con Giles.

-¡Sr. Giles!-grito el niño, aterrado.

-así es, Andrew…-dice Rupert y le quita el peluche -¿Crees que te mereces esto luego de lo que hiciste?-pregunta con severidad.

-pero yo…pedí perdón…-sollozo Andrew.

-te dejo sólo dos semanas con William, ¡¿Y te pones a falsificar firmas de él?! Estoy MUY decepcionado de ti, Andrew Logan Wells/Galway-dice Rupert, enojado.

-lo siento tanto, Sr. Giles. No lo volveré a hacer, jamás-dice Andrew, entre lágrimas. Giles no podía estar enojado con uno de sus alumnos (o ex-alumno) destacados, cuando este estaba llorando.

-te perdono, chiquito-dice Giles, devolviendole el peluche y dándole un beso en la sien.

-¿Por qué viniste? ¿Me vuelvo a Inglaterra?-pregunta Andrew, llorando con más fuerza.

-no, tranquilo. Sólo vine a ver cómo estabas. Y eso me recuerda, no más mentiras ni desobediencias, Andrew-dice Giles, agarrandolo de un brazo y girandolo.

-¡NO! ¡Espera! Papá Spike ya me castigo-grita Andrew, en puro pánico.

-ya estoy enterado, niño. Soy tu padrino-dice Rupert, propinandole una sola pero dura palmada en medio del trasero.

-¿Pa…padrino?-pregunta Andrew, entre alegre y confundido.

-sí, Spike es católico…por culpa de Ángel. Así que, tú te conviertes en católico, amiguito-dice Giles, revolviendole el pelo al chico.

-¡Genial!-grita Andrew, saltando a los brazos de Rupert.

-te quiero tanto, pequeñín-dice Giles, dándole un beso en la frente.

-yo también-dice el niño, disfrutando del aroma de su padrino.

-¿No estás enojado por qué te pegué?-pregunta Giles, riendo.

-no, aunque dolió. No lo vuelvas a hacer-dice Andrew, apartandose un poquito y haciendo un puchero mientras se soba la colita.

-sólo si no vuelve a portarse mal, caballerito-dice Rupert, muy serio.

-okey-dice Andrew, en voz baja.

-creí que iba a salir huyendo o algo así-dice Spike, acercandose a ellos.

-nunca huiría de mi padrino-dice Andrew, mirando molesto a su padre.

-vale…veo que ya te lo dijo-dice Spike, soltando un suspiro.

-quiero mi desayuno, papi Spike-dice Andrew, levantando los brazos para que Spike lo alzará.

-ve a pedirle a tu abuela que te haga el desayuno, ¿Si? Papá tiene unas cosas que hablar con los adultos-dice Spike, poniendolo de pie y dándole su peluche de Darth Vader.

-mejor a mamá-dice Andrew, mirando a Avalon.

-claro, te daré esos cereales que tanto te gustan-dice Avalon, sonriendole a su niño.

-¿Y jugo de frutas?-

-y jugo de frutas-

-¿En mi taza nueva de PAW Patrol?-pregunta Andrew, dando saltitos.

-claro-le responde Avalon, riendo.

-¡SIIIIIIII!-grita Andrew y corre al comedor. Avalon suspira y lo sigue, caminando.

-¿Estás seguro de poder con ese niño?-le pregunta Giles a Spike.

-es travieso, terco y hasta contestón a veces, pero lo amo demasiado. Por favor, no me lo quites-suplica Spike, incluso poniendose de rodillas.

-calma. Levanta. No te lo quitaré. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo con él. Se comportaba diferente conmigo, pero sólo una vez tuve que castigarlo-dice Giles, soltando un suspiro.

-nunca mencionaste eso…-dice Spike, enfadado y levantandose.

-no se dio la ocasión. Había tirado una estantería, lo mande a ordenar todo. No lo hizo, y para rematar, se puso a juguetear con una de las armas de Buffy. Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso-explica Giles, melancolico.

-no me digas que le pegaste-dice Spike, poniendose pálido.

-sólo unas diez nalgaditas arriba del pantalón, nada que él no pudiera soportar. Bueno, sí, lloro. Pero lo console y me quede con él hasta que se quedo dormido-

-no vuelvas a tocar a mi hijo, maldit…-

-William-le advierte Ángel.

-soy su padrino. Creo que tengo derecho a disciplinarlo, Spike-dice Giles, frunciendo el ceño.

-así es, Spike. Rupert es mayor que tú y…aunque no te guste, y no me guste sobre todo, tiene todo el derecho de disciplinar a su ahijado Andrew-dice Wesley, haciendo unas cuantas muecas de disgusto.

-y sabrá Wes cómo suelo disciplinar, ¿O no? Cómo cuando su padre lo dejo un fin de semana conmigo-comenta Rupert.

-no me lo recuerdes-gruñe Wesley, sentandose para mantener su trasero a salvo.

-te comportabas y te sigues comportando como un malcriado, Wesley-dice Giles, apretando los dientes.

-exacto-dice Ángel, resoplando.

-¡Hey! Se supone que tienes que estar de MI lado-se queja Wesley, enfadado.

-lo estoy. Pero Rupert tiene razón-dice Ángel, Wesley se pone a leer un libro –Wes, no me ignores. ¡Wesley!-grita Ángel, quitandole el libro de las manos.

-¡No te escucho, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado!-tararea Wesley, agarrando otro libro.

-que maduro-murmura Giles.

-dejenlo. Iré a tomar el desayuno, ¿Quieren algo?-pregunta Spike.

-umh…yo iré a desayunar con Buffy. Nos vemos, chicos-dice Giles y se retira del lugar.

-yo tomaré algo de sangre.Y Will, ven acá…que tú también necesitas sangre-dice Ángel, atrapando a Spike de la nuca.

-¡Pero, papá…!-se queja el chico.

-¿Tendré que comenzar a darte la sangre con biberón? ¿O prefieres que te haga sonar el poto?-pregunta Ángel, con una mirada severa.

-mejor no me hagas nada-dice Spike, molesto y cubriendose el trasero. Pero a regañadientes, toma una taza de sangre.

-Andy, cariño, hay algo que debemos decirte-dice Avalon, mirando a su chiquitito que tomaba alegre su jugo de frutas.

-¿Qué pasa, mami?-pregunta él, inocentemente.

-hoy tienes…tenemos…un turno al doctor-dice Spike, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Un doctor? ¿Es alguien cómo el Sr. Giles o el tío abuelo Wes?-pregunta el niño, pensativo.

-sí, parecido. Pero ellos…umh…-dice Spike, tenso.

-¿Qué, papito?-pregunta Andrew, preocupado por la reacción de su padre.

-no le digas, Spike. Sólo lo asustarás más-dice Avalon, tomando la mano de Spike.

-okey…-dice él, muy a su pesar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen los doctores?-pregunta Andrew, ya bien asustados.

-ellos te dan inyecciones, te ponen una aguja en el culo-dice Connor, cansado de tanto rodeo.

-¡CONNOR!-gritan todos.

-¿Qué? Si es la verdad. Dejen de tratarlo cómo si fuera un bebé, ya es un preadolescente-dice Connor, molesto.

-¿A…agujas?-pregunta Andrew, con un hilito de voz.

-sí, cielo. Pero tranquilo-dice Avalon, acariciandole la cabeza.

-sólo será un pinchazo…bueno, bueno, quizás sean dos pinchazos. Pero luego todo estará bien-dice Spike, limpiandole la boca a su niño.

-¿Estarán ahí?-pregunta Andrew, asustado, y mirando a sus dos padres.

-claro, bebé-dice Avalon, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-siempre, mi vida-dice Spike, dándole un beso en la otra mejilla.

-gracias, los quiero-dice el niño, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-y tú no te salvas. A ti también te darán dos inyecciones-le dice Darla, seria, a Connor.

-¡Mamá! Que esta Lynnette-dice Connor, avergonzado.

-ya estoy acostumbrada-dice Lyn, restandole importancia.

-¿Y yo, mami?-pregunta Bryanna, curiosa.

-tú también irás-dice Fred, acariciandole la cabecita a la bebé.

-seguro que serás más valiente que tus hermanos, ¿no?-dice Lorne, haciendole cosquillas en la pancita a Bryanna.

-sí, tío Lorne-dice Bryanna, abrazándolo.

-espera, ¿Yo también tengo que ponerme…?-pregunta Spike, aterrado -¡PERO SOY UN VAMPIRO! ¡Esto es…es…imposible!-

-sólo es por el hierro de tu sangre. Dale buen ejemplo a tu hijo-dice Ángel, serio.

-sí, maldito demente-refunfuña Spike, Ángel le da una colleja. Andrew sólo se rie.

-no tiene gracia, nieto mío-dice Ángel, dándole una colleja más suave a su nietecito.

-está bien, abuelito. Me porto bien, me porto bien-dice Andrew, haciendo un pucherito. Ángel le da un beso en la cabeza.

-termina tu jugo, ¿Si?-

-sí-dice el niño, sonriendo.

En el consultorio del doctor, los primeros en pasar fueron Darla y Ángel con Connor y Bryanna…

-¿Cómo está mi niño milagro favorito?-dice el doctor Adam Kaleb, haciendole cosquillas en el cuello a Connor.

-tío Adaaaaaaaam-se queja Connor, riendo.

-ya. ¿Y cómo está mi niña milagro favorita?-dice el pediatra, haciendole cosquillas ahora a Bryanna.

-hola, tío Adam-dice la bebé, sonriendo.

-así me gusta, verlos sonreír a los dos. Bueno, Conn, sube a la camilla. Tenemos que empezar con el chequeo y ponerte las vacunas-dice Adam, soltando un suspiro.

-no quiero. Por fis, por fis, por fis-dice Connor, comenzando a lloriquear.

-Connor-le advierten sus padres.

-angelito, ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar siempre por lo mismo?-pregunta el doctor, no molesto pero sí cansado.

-odio las agujas-dice Connor, y con eso, comienza a hacer su típico berrinche de "No quiero estar aquí".

-¡CONNOR ÁNGEL GALWAY, BASTA!-grita Darla, levantandolo del brazo.

-maaamiiii, me duele, me lo quebrarás-exagera el adolescente, haciendo mohínes.

-silencio-dice Darla, poniendolo a la fuerza en la camilla.

-relajate, Connorcito-dice Adam, comenzando con la revisión –todo está bien, ahora la vacuna y…la inyección-

-nooooo, dijiste que eran vacunas-chilla Connor, no quería que su hermanita de un mes le viera el trasero desnudo.

-Connor Ángel, a menos que quieras que te azote delante de todos, ya mismo estás recostandote en la camilla-dice Ángel, fastidiado. Connor lloriquea un poco más y se recuesta.

-tranquilo, shhhhhhh-dice Adam, lo conocía desde que había nacido y sabía bien que si había algo que odiaba Connor, eran las agujas.

Connor intento ser valiente, para no asustar a su hermana pequeña. Pero se le escaparon algunas lágrimas. Y luego llego la temida vacuna, en el brazo izquierdo. Lloró un poco más…

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?-pregunta Adam, con suavidad.

-me da miedo preguntar-susurra Connor, secandose las lágrimas.

-siempre hay dos cosas luego de los pinchazos. Un beso…y una barra de chocolate-dice Adam, dándole un beso en la mejilla y después un chocolate.

-gracias-dice Connor, feliz y se baja de la camilla.

-¿Yo también tendré tocolate?-pregunta Bryanna, esperanzada.

-no, tú tendrás…umh…un caramelito de fruta. Aun eres muy pequeña-dice Adam, poniendola sobre la camilla. Le hace un chequeo parecido y luego la inyección. La bebé lloró más que Connor, pero apenas vio el pequeño dulce, se calmo.

-creo que nos toca a nosotros-dice Spike, mirando a Avalon y Andrew cuando salen Ángel y los demás del consultorio del Dr. Kaleb.

-Wells/Galway-dice Adam, sonriendo.

-hola, tío Adam-dice Spike, con timidez y pasan los tres.

-mami, no quiero estar aquí-dice Andrew, escondiendose detrás de Avalon.

-así que este es el pequeño Andy, ¿eh?-dice el pediatra, poniendose de cuclillas para ver a su paciente.

-sí-dice Andrew, asustado.

-es la primera vez que viene al doctor. Cuando vivía en Europa, Giles era el que le ponía las vacunas-dice Spike, pasandole la libreta sanitaria al doctor.

-ya veo. Sólo serán dos…vacunas-dice Adam, Andrew se tira al piso y comienza a tener una pataleta.

-¡ANDREW LOGAN!-grita Spike, enfadado.

-¡No le grites a mi hijo!-grita Avalon, enojada.

-tranquilos, ¿si?-dice el doctor, levanta al niño de la mano y este lo empuja y le da una patada.

-¡ANDREW! ¡Ya es el colmo!-grita Spike, agarra a su retoño y le da cinco nalgadas -¿Necesitas más, hijo?-

-¡Sueltame!-grita Andrew, intentando librarse del agarre fuerte de su padre. De más esta decir que ser castigado enfrente de su madre y sobre todo enfrente de su nuevo pediatra, lo había hecho sentir muy avergonzado.

-no hasta que comiences a comportarte-dice Spike, con voz severa. Andrew rompe a llorar. Avalon agarra a su chiquitito y lo sube a la camilla.

-calma, bebé, tranquilo. Respira, te vas a enfermar si sigues llorando así-dice Avalon, limpiandole las lágrimas.

-bien, vamos a empezar con la revisión-dice Adam, con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡NO!-grita Andrew, temblando.

-shhhhh…no te hará daño-dice Avalon, sentandose al lado de su hijito.

Luego de la revisión, vinieron las vacunas. Una en el brazo y otra en la nalgas.

El niño se fue llorando aunque le habían dado una barra de chocolate. Y los padres discutiendo como la joven pareja que eran.

Spike le había regalado un par de nalgadas más "para que aflojara la nalga" y pudieran ponerle la inyección a Andy. Sólo logro hacerlo llorar más.

Y después, todos a casa. A cenar y a dormir.


	28. En busca de su origen

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal (nalgadas), si a usted le desagrada esto, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 28: En busca de su origen**

La tarde no había comenzado como todos esperaban.

Víctor Salds había molestado de nuevo a Lynnette. Y sin pensarlo, Connor lo empotro contra la pared más cercana y le dio unos cuantos puñetazos y patadas.

Y cómo sabemos, la fuerza de Connor es mucho mayor a la de un humano. Así que dejo a Víctor en la enfermería, luego de que los separaran.

Y Gunn se llevo a Connor de la oreja al hotel.

-¡Tío Gunn, escuchame! ¡Fue su culpa, no la mía!-gritaba Connor, pataleando cuando Gunn lo llevo a su dormitorio.

-no me interesa. La violencia nunca es la respuesta-dice Gunn, depositando al niño en sus rodillas.

-pero tíooooooooooo-se quejo Connor, intentando levantarse. Charles lo mantuvo apretado y le bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior -¡Tío Gunn, no!-

-quieto, Connor. ¿Por qué te ganaste estas nalgadas?-pregunta Gunn, dándole dos nalgadas fuertes.

-tíito, me duele-chillo Connor.

-podemos estar aquí hasta que despierte tu padre. Contesta, Connor, ¿Por qué te ganaste estas nalgadas?-dice Gunn, serio y entregandole otras dos nalgadas. Connor empezo a llorar.

-porque ataque a un compañero-

-¿Qué más?-

-le di puñetazos, patadas y casi le clavo una navaja-sollozo Connor. Para desgracia de él, Gunn sólo sabía lo de los puñetazos y patadas.

-¿Y qué hacías con una navaja?-

-se…se la robe a papá-dice Connor. Gunn le revisa rápido los bolsillos y deja la navaja sobre la cama.

-no más peleas, Connor. No más mentiras. Y especialmente, NO más robos-dice Gunn, dándole seis fuertisímas nalgadas.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii, tío Guuuunn!-grita Connor, llorando con fuerza.

-¿Por qué más te mereces este castigo, Connor Ángel?-

-porque deje al chico Salds en la enfermería-

-eres más fuerte de lo normal. No abuses de tus capacidades-dice Gunn, propinandole cinco palmadas particularmente duras.

-¡No lo volveré a hacer! ¡BUAAAAA!-

-eso espero-

-pero sólo defendía a Lyn-lloro Connor con más ganas.

-espera, ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?-

-no me dejaste explicartelo-

-él le dijo una palabra muy fea a mi novia-dice Connor, en voz bajita.

-¿Qué le dijo Víctor a Lynnette, Connor?-pregunta Gunn, parando de pegarle, subiendole la ropa y acunandolo en sus brazos.

-la palabra con "P"-susurra Connor, poniendose colorado cómo si la palabra hubiera salido de su propia boca.

-¡Maldito crío!-exclama Gunn, enojado –no se trata así a una dama-

-eso le dije y él me dijo que yo era anormal-comenta Connor, mientras el llanto le salía descontrolado.

-no eres anormal, Junior. Ya, no llores-dice Gunn, abrazándolo y mimandolo.

-no es justo, me pegaste-sollozo Connor, sobandose el trasero.

-ya paso…shhhhhh-dice Gunn, dándole un beso en la frente.

-no le digas a papi-le suplica Connor en voz baja, pero por mucho que bajes la voz…un vampiro escucha hasta el más mínimo ruido.

-no, niño, se lo dirás tú mismo-dice Gunn, mirando a Ángel que acababa de abrir la puerta.

-Connor, ¿Qué paso en la escuela?-pregunta el vampiro, cruzandose de brazos. Connor comienza a llorar como más fuerza –Conn, bebé. Tranquilízate, te vas a enfermar si sigues llorando así-dice Ángel, agarrando a su niño milagro y comenzando a arrullarlo como cuando Connor era un bebé y se había despertado por una pesadilla.

-ataque a Víctor Salds-dice Connor, cuando recién pudo articular algo.

-Ese mocoso, ¿Qué más?-le pregunta su padre, con suavidad.

-casi le corto el cuello-

-Connor-dice Ángel, ahora serio.

-pero tío Gunn me quito la navaja…tu navaja-

-castigado-dice Ángel, tocandole la punta de la nariz.

-paaaaaaa-

-dos semanas-

-okey-dice Connor, haciendo un tierno mohín.

-¿Algo más?-

-lo deje en la enfermería-

-muy mal hecho, Connor Ángel-

-pero…él le dijo una palabra horrible a Lynnette. Y se supone que yo tengo que protegerla-

-así es, es tu novia y quieres verla segura. Pero no puedes ir por ahí intentando matar a todos los que la molesten. Ella ya no es una bebé, Conn-dice Ángel, aunque le dolió hasta a él decir la última parte.

-okey…-

-¿Qué palabra le dijo?-

-la palabra con "P", la que significa prostituta-dice Connor, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-que grosero. Lynnette sabe bien que ella no es eso, así que deja que ella se defienda sola, ¿Si?-

-pero papiiiiiiiiii-

-hablaré con Roxanne a ver si puede pasar a Víctor al otro curso, ¿Ok?-

-okey, gracias, papito-dice Connor, abrazándolo y olfateando su "aroma paternal".

-papá, ¿Podemos hablar…a solas?-pregunta Spike, entrando en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa, Will?-pregunta Ángel, mirándolo porque tenía unos cuantos papeles en las manos.

-es que…-

-¡Dame eso, William!-grita Cordelia, quitandole los papeles de las manos a su "sobrino".

-¡Damelos, tía Cordy! ¡Son míos!-grita Spike, dando un pisotón. Ángel mira a Cordelia pidiendole una explicación.

-sé hombrecito y dile, William-dice Wesley, dándole un empujoncito a Spike.

-¿Hiciste algo malo, hijo?-pregunta Ángel, muy serio.

-no, papi-dice Spike, con una voz nasal. Él y Connor eran lo mismo, cuando mentían ponían una voz un tanto nasal.

-sin mentiras, William Drake-

-pero no mentí-

-William-le advierte Ángel, dejando a su hijo menor con Fred que también había entrado en la habitación.

-es que…tú sabes, yo soy adoptado. Y me… ¡Vayamos al grano! ¡ME MENTISTE! ¡TÚ ERES EL MENTIROSO AQUÍ!-grita Spike, con rabia.

-anda bajandome el tonito, William-

-¡NO! ¡No es justo! ¡Dijiste que mi padre biológico estaba muerto y es mentira!-

-yo no dije eso. Dije que era un desconocido-

-¡Me ha estado buscando todos estos años!-

-lo hicimos para protegerte, Will-

-¡Protegerme, claro! ¡Drusilla me secuestro! ¡Esa maldita puta vampiresa…!-gritaba Spike, descontrolado. Una tremenda bofetada estallo en su mejilla izquierda, él se llevo la mano a la mejilla y miro con odio a su padre adoptivo, no se ablando ni al ver la cara de angustia de Ángel.

-no hables así de ella-

-¡Era un monstruo!-

-¡Fue tu madre!-

-¡NO! ¡Mi madre se llamaba Anne!-

-¡A tu habitación, William Drake Galway!-le ordena Ángel, irritado.

-¡Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira! ¡No eres mi padre, así que no me des ordenes!-grita Spike, dándole un empujón. Ángel le dio la vuelta y le dio una palmada urticante.

-¡He dicho a tu habitación, hijo!-

-grrrrrrr-gruñe Spike, dando pisotones hasta llegar a su habitación y da un portazo.

-¿Guardamos esto?-pregunta Cordelia, con los papeles en la mano.

-sí, en donde no los pueda encontrar William-responde Ángel, demasiado serio.

-abuelito, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Andrew, asustado.

-nada, Andy. Ve a jugar con Bryanna y los mellizos, ¿Si?-dice Ángel, dándole un beso en la sien a su nieto.

-sí, abue-dice Andrew y va dando brinquitos hasta la habitación de juegos de los bebés.

-pa, no seas duro con él-dice Connor, tironeando la mano de su padre.

-señorito, ¿Usted tiene algo que ver en esto?-pregunta Ángel, muy serio.

-no-miente el adolescente.

-otra vez en ese tono nasal-murmura Ángel.

-sabía, pero sólo un poquito. Apareció Spike una noche en casa de Lynnette, creí que venían a recogerme y no me dejarían quedarme a dormir…quizás una mala cacería o algo así. Pero Spike quería hablar a solas con Lyn y…no llegué a escuchar-dice Connor, muy nervioso.

-está bien. No estoy enojado contigo, ¿Si? Voy a ir a hablar con tu hermano-dice Ángel, acariciandole el cabello a su retoñito.

-sí, papá-dice Connor.

-¿Quieres desayunar, pequeño travieso?-pregunta Lorne, sonriendo.

-claro que sí, tío sucio demonio-dice Connor, feliz. Fred revolea los ojos y van los tres al comedor.

Ángel no hizo esperar mucho más a Spike.

Spike estaba hecho un ovillo en un rincón de la habitación. Era la primera vez que se ponía voluntariamente en una esquina. Y si la nalgada urticante de su padre le había dolido, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Gunn apenas leyo los papeles y Spike le rogo que no le dijera nada a Ángel. Charles había negado con desaprobación y lo había acorralado contra la pared, luego dijo "Así es, papi está en casa y me parece que te va a regalar unos lindos azotes".

-William-dice Ángel, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-papá, no puedes pegarme…ya estoy grande-dice Spike, en voz baja y girandose a verlo.

-yo decidiré cuando serás demasiado grande para que te castigue, ¿Ok?-dice Ángel, en un tono severo.

-sí, papá-dice Spike, agachando la cabeza.

-no quiero que me vuelvas a gritar. Ni a faltarle el respeto a cualquiera, ¿Está entendido?-

-sí, pa...pero ya tengo mi emancipación. Me puedo ir de la casa-dice Spike, ahora con una pose de guerrero, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y volvía a guardarlo rapidamente.

-dame eso-le ruge Ángel.

-¡NO! Ya soy mayor de edad. Yo y Andrew nos vamos-dice Spike, firmemente y comienza a caminar hacía la puerta.

-alto ahí, jovencito. Da un paso más y me aseguro que no te vuelvas a sentar hasta Año Nuevo-lo amenaza su padre, haciendo que Spike se detenga en seco.

-pero, papá…-

-pero nada. Espera aquí, ya vuelvo y tú, yo y tu madre hablaremos seriamente-dice Ángel, saliendo de la habitación.

Spike se retorció ante eso. Eso sólo significaba una cosa…su trasero sería severamente castigado, y quizás dos veces, una por mamá y otra por papá. Y las nalgadas de mami sí que dolían.

Y se le ocurrió una cosa tonta pero satisfactoria, equipo bien su mochila (guardo la copia de los papeles que le habían quitado) y…salto por la ventana. En resumen, se escapo de la casa.

Corrió sin parar hasta llegar al aeropuerto.

Tenía todos sus pasaportes, documento de identidades, etc, perfectos. Así que no tardaron en dejarlo entrar en el avión, que viajaba directo a Londres, Inglaterra.

-allá voy, papá-pensó Spike. Aún no podía creer que vería a su padre biológico, Lionel Pratt.

Mientras tanto, en el Hyperion Hotel…

-¡¿Cómo que se ha ido?!-grito Katheryn. Ángel había llamado a todos desesperado, pidiendo que los ayudaran a buscar a Spike.

-¡Se ha ido, Marvin! ¡Spikey se escapo!-grita Lynnette, llorando y siendo abrazada por su hermano mayor.

-tonto Spike-dice Francis, triste.

-¡Ay, Ángel! William jamás ha pasado la noche fuera, podría pasarle algo-dice Darla, muy preocupada. Ángel la acaricia.

-tranquila, amor, lo encontraremos antes de que se meta en problemas-le asegura el vampiro.

-ese Spike se meterá en muchísimos problemas cuando vuelva a casa. Apuesto a que le darán una paliza en ese gran, enorme y feo…jejeje, umh…lo echamos mucho de menos, tía Fred-dice Connor, fingiendo una sonrisa cuando ve la mirada molesta de Winifred.

-cuando ponga mis manos sobre él. ¡Agh! Se comporta cómo si tuviera doce años-dice Joseph, enojado.

Joseph y Juliette Looblack eran una joven pareja de vampiros, que además eran el padrino y la madrina de Spike.

-calmate, Jo. Quizás sólo este…-dice Juliette, acariciandole el hombro a su esposo.

-asustado y confundido. Sí, esta asustado y confundido-dice Ángel, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Estará bien?-le pregunta Andrew, llorando a Avalon.

-claro que sí, bebé-dice Avalon, acariciandole la cabecita.

-voy a dejarle la cara colorado cuando lo encuentre-gruñe Katheryn.

-¡NO! No le pegues. Ya oíste a mi tío, esta asustado y confundido-dice Lyn, frunciendo el ceño.

-pero no quedará sin castigo, ¿Verdad?-pregunta Wesley, muy serio y mirando a Ángel.

-Wes, el niño sólo ha entrado en pánico. No debió irse lejos-dice Lorne, haciendo una mueca.

-¡No es un niño, Lorne!-grita Wesley, enojado.

-¡No le grites a mi padrino!-le grita Connor, furioso.

-está bien. Tranquilo, Conn-dice Wesley, levantando las manos.

-calma, chiquitito. Estoy bien-dice Lorne, acariciandole la cabeza a Connor, su ahijado.

-tranquilos todos, volveremos pronto con Spike-dice Joseph, tomando su arma y saliendo hacía afuera del hotel.

-¡Rápido! ¿Quién sabe en que problemas se metio ese crío?-dice Ángel, siguiendolo con rapidez.

Pero no pudieron encontrarlo. Pero Ángel siguió el rastro de su hijo mayor hasta el aeropuerto, las personas de allí le dieron una descripción muy acertada de Spike, y dijeron que se había ido en el primer vuelo a Londres.

Darla lloro toda la noche, Connor, Andrew y Lynnette también.

La cosa fue tan lejos, que Jaime decidió que se irían todos a Londres en su jet privado, a primera hora de la mañana.

Mientras tanto, Spike había aterrizado en Londres.

Estaba lloviendo y eso le gustaba. Tomo su único equipaje, su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacía la dirección de la casa de su padre (todo gracias a los papeles que le había dado Lynnette).

Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que estaba mejor solo. Hasta ahora, no había sido un éxito completo…


	29. En busca de su origen, Parte 2

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 29: En busca de su origen, Parte 2**

-les encargo a Erin y a Angie-le dice Ángel a Daniel, Gunn y Cordelia.

-claro, tranquilo, los cuidaremos-dice Cordelia, sonriendo.

-sí, me encantan los perros-dice Gunn, acariciando la cabeza de Erin, que había ido con ellos hasta el aeropuerto.

-creo que Sam y Sarah extrañaran a su prima Bryanna, pero bueno. Encuentra a nuestro Spike, Ángel, por favor-dice Daniel, que estaba más que preocupado por el joven vampiro.

-lo haré, Dan. Te lo prometo-dice Ángel, muy serio.

-¿Todos listos?-pregunta Jaime.

-sí-dicen todos a coro.

-nunca había viajado en Jet-dice Connor, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-has viajado en Jet, sólo que eras muy peque y por eso no te acuerdas-dice su madre, riendo.

-bueno, subamos pues-dice Lynnette, tomando la mano de su novio.

-no es un viaje de vacaciones, Andrew. Que te quede claro-le dice Giles a su ahijado, haciendo que desaparezca la angelical sonrisa que tenía.

-no le hables así a mi ahijado-gruñe Fred.

-es MI ahijado también-refunfuña Giles.

-es MI ahijado primero-

-yo lo conozco mejor-

-¡Yo vivo con él!-

Y ambos se gruñen a la cara. Andrew se va con Avalon.

-sólo lo están asustando-dice Avalon, molesta y agarrando la manito de su hijo.

-y después nosotros somos los inmaduros-le comenta Connor a Lynnette, que ríe divertida mientras suben al Jet privado de los Dean.

Y comenzo el viaje.

Andrew se queda dormido en los brazos de su madre Avalon. Fred habla con Darla. Lynnette juega con Bryanna con los peluches. Wesley y Rupert discuten, cómo siempre. Marvin y Francis juegan al ajedrez. Jaime y Roxanne toman maté, algo típico de Argentina. Lorne prepara algo de comida. Katheryn escuchaba música en con su celular. Joseph y Juliette discutían cómo castigarían a su ahijado Spike. Buffy leía un libro. Y Lynnette dormía con su cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Connor.

-Conn, ¿Con quién estás hablando tanto por celular?-pregunta Ángel, mirándolo.

-umh…con tía Cordy-miente el chico. Su padre le arrebata el celular -¡Oye!-

-otra vez chateando por WhatsApp con Sunny, ¿Eh?-dice Ángel, sacando el chat, apagando el celular y guardandolo en su bolsillo.

-no digas ese nombre…-dice Connor, asustado. A decir verdad, le temía más a su novia que al mismo Sahjhan.

-¡¿Sunny?!-grita Lynnette, despertandose de golpe.

-así es-dice Ángel, muy serio. Lynnette se para y se cruza de brazos frente a su novio.

-linda, amor, cariñito, no es lo que tú piensas-dice Connor, en un patético intento por calmarla.

-te dije claramente que no quiero que te relaciones con ella-dice Lyn, apretando los dientes.

-yo también, Connor. No me agrada esa chica-dice Ángel, molesto.

-sólo son unos mensajitos de WhatsApp. Nunca la veo-miente Connor, agachando la cabeza. Su novia alcanza a agarrarlo de la oreja y lo levanta del mismo jalón -¡Ay! ¡Lyn, que duele!-

-yo te haré saber lo que duele traicionar a una novia-dice Lynnette, sentandose y poniendo a Connor sobre su regazo –si nos disculpas, tío Ángel-

-los dejaré un momento a solas-dice Ángel, saliendo de esa especie de habitación que tenía el Jet. Lynnette la había personalizado para que fuera sólo de ella y de Connor, y que no se oyeran ruidos para afuera.

-¡NO! ¡Papá, no permitas que me pegué!-chilla el pobre Connor (nah, no tiene ni una pizca de pobre en estos momentos). Pero Ángel lo ignora y cierra la puerta.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte las cosas, _niño pequeño_?-dice Lyn, recalcando la palabra "niño pequeño".

-Lyn, por favor, no hagas esto. Tú no quieres hacerlo-dice Connor, retorciendose en el regazo de su novia.

-no quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo. Quien bien te quiere, te corrige-

-pero Lyyyyn…-

-"pero, Lyn" nada. Tienes que aprender a amar sinceramente, Connor Ángel Galway-dice Lynnette, bajandole el pantalón y el bóxer.

-y lo hago. Lucho…luchamos cada día por nuestra relación-solloza Connor. Lynnette hace de "tripa corazón" (como suelen decir en Argentina) y comienza a pegarle con fuerza al trasero de Connor.

-que sea la última vez que tengo que castigarte por lo mismo, ¿Está entendido, mi dulce? ¡La última vez! Porque si tengo que hacerlo de nuevo, utilizaré mi zapatilla… ¡O mi cinturón!-dice Lynnette, calmada aunque algo molesta todavía.

-siiiiiii, señorita-solloza Connor, frotandose el trasero.

-ahora a dormir, mocoso-dice Lyn, subiendole la ropa y acostandolo en la cama. Connor era algo débil luego de que le pegaban, muy en especial cuando le pegaba su novia.

-mala-le susurra Connor, mimoso.

-te amo. Toma una siesta-dice Lyn, dándole un beso en la naricita.

-yo también te amo. Pero tengo hambre-se queja Connor, cómo si fuera un niño de cinco años.

-tú siempre tienes hambre, cariño-

-por favor, mami-dice Connor, medio en broma y medio en serio.

-¿Alguien dijo que tenía hambre?-pregunta Lorne, entrando en la habitación.

-hola, gelatina de manzana-le dice Lyn, cariñosamente.

-hola, chocolatita blanca-dice Lorne, acariciandole el pelo a Lynnette.

-si ya terminaron de sus cursílerias, quisiera comer-dice Connor, sentandose y frunciendo el ceño.

-claro, Connorcake. Aquí tienes un sandwich de mortadela-dice Lorne, dejando una bandeja sobre la mesa.

-¿Sin tomate?-

-sí, sin tomate-dice Lorne, sonriendo. Y le da de comer en la boca a su ahijado.

-después yo soy la empalagosa-murmura Lynnette, revoleando los ojos y retirandose para ir al baño.

Mientras tanto, en Londres. Más precisamente en la orilla del río Támesis…

-¡Maldita sea! Estoy perdido-dice Spike, sentandose en el suelo y dejando a un lado su mochila. Se acerca al río y de repente, se da un resbalón y cae con todo el cuerpo adentro del agua.

Justo pasaba Lionel Pratt con uno de sus mejores amigos policías por ahí, y vieron que el chico se ahogaba. Y Leo (cómo lo apodaban a Lionel) se quito la camisa y se tiro a ayudar a Spike, quien por cierto no sabía nadar.

William tosió y cayo inconsciente cuando Lionel lo saco del agua.

-Leo, es…es…-dice Gabriel, el oficial de policía, perplejo.

-sí, es mi hijo…mi hijo perdido-dice Lionel, soltando un suspiro, le quita toda la ropa a Spike y lo envuelve en un enorme toallón.

-¿Estará entrando en hipotermia?-pregunta el joven oficial, preocupado y dejando la mochila al lado de Spike.

-no creo. Pero está comenzando a tener fiebre. Lo llevaré a mi casa-dice Lionel, subiendose al auto.

-buena suerte-

Más tarde, en la humilde casa de los Pratt…

-¿Crees que el tío Leo nos deje llevar a Will al Big Ben?-pregunta Jake, uno de los gemelos de los padrinos (de nacimiento) de Spike y su primo también.

-¡Sería genial!-exclama James, dando un salto.

Spike oyó todo eso y se estreso. Más al ver que no estaba en el río o en la orilla…

-¿Dónde estoy?-piensa en voz alta.

-en la casa donde naciste, William-dice Lionel, acercandose a su hijo.

-¡Por amor de…! ¡Eres…!-dice Spike, con los ojos como un búho.

-sí, soy tu padre biológico. Te he extrañado tanto, hijito-dice Lionel, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-te había venido a buscar-

-lo sé. Vi los papeles-dice Lionel, mirando de reojo la mochila de Spike.

-oh, eso…-dice Spike, algo avergonzado -¡Espera! ¿Tú me…?-dice Spike, ahora más avergonzado al ver que estaba en ropa interior.

-sí, te bañe y te cambie de ropa también. Tranquilo, te cambiaba los pañales-dice Lionel, restandole importancia para que el joven no se sintiera humillado.

-sí, eso creo-

-¿Cómo está nuestro niño?-pregunta una rubia, entrando en el dormitorio. Spike la mira asustado.

-calma, chiquito. Somos tus tíos solamente. Y ellos son tus primos, Jake, Jim, denle la bienvenida a Inglaterra a su primo Will-dice un hombre de cabello castaño, junto a dos niños gemelos.

-¡BIENVENIDO, WILLY!-gritan los niños, dándole besitos a su primo.

-niños, tranquilos-dice su madre, sacandolos de encima de Spike.

-soy Stefano Pratt y ella es Ema Pratt. Y bueno, tu padre es Lionel Pratt-dice el hombre, mirando sonriente a su sobrino.

-okey-dice Spike, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Y? ¿Qué nombre te puso esa maldita vampiresa?-pregunta Ema, enfadada.

-Ema-le advierte su cuñado, Lionel.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, Leo. Nos quito a nuestro pequeño Will-

-yo…mantuvieron mis nombres de nacimiento. Sólo me cambiaron el apellido a Galway y me apodan Spike-dice el rubio, intranquilo.

-Spike, suena bien-dice Stefano, sonriendo.

-cómo el dragoncito de My Little Pony-comenta Jim, riendo.

-sí, cómo ese dragón-dice Spike, riendo a carcajadas. ¡Qué ocurrencias de niños!

-bien, ¿Qué tal la fiebre?-pregunta Emma, acercandose a su sobrinito.

-estoy bien. De hecho, no sé porque tengo fiebre porque soy un…-dice Spike, peor luego se siente muy angustiado porque ellos lo sepan.

-un vampiro. Tranquilo, lo supusimos-dice Lionel, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Leo, está débil-dice Ema, preocupada.

-sí, se lo ve desnutrido-dice Stefano, en eso, Spike se gira y vomita en los zapatos de los gemelos.

-¡Genial! ¡Nuestro primer regalo estadounidense!-grita Jake, divertido.

-vamos a limpiar eso-dice Stefano, y se va al baño para buscar algunas cosas.

-voy a traer algo para calmar los vómitos-dice Ema, también saliendo de la habitación.

-y algo para comer. No come hace más de dos horas. Espero que no lo vomite-dice Lionel, limpiandole la boca a su niño y tomandole la temperatura por el oído.

-no me digas que eres un…-dice Spik, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-un pediatra, sí. Pero en mis tiempos libres soy escritor-dice Lionel, suspirando.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué tipo de escritor?-

-poeta y novelista-

-¡Wow!-

-¿También te gusta la literatura?-

-mis…padres adoptivos dicen que desde que tenía cuatro años, sí-dice Spike, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-entonces nos llevaremos genial, chiquitito. No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño de nuevo-le asegura Lionel, en un tono casi siniestro. Por instinto, Spike busco su emancipasión, olvidando que no tenía su chaqueta.

-¿Buscas esto?-le pregunta Lionel, riendo, y mostrandole la emancipasión.

-¡Damela!-grita Spike, olvidando de con quien estaba hablando.

-nada de eso, William. Ahora vivíras bajo este techo, hasta que cumplas cuarenta años por lo menos-dice Lionel, partiendo la emancipasión por la mitad. Spike se quedo aturdido por eso, tenía casi la fuerza de un vampiro.

-Lionel, mis padres me deben estar buscando-dice Spike, preocupado. Lionel le propina un bofetón.

-¡YO SOY TU ÚNICO PADRE! ¡Soy papá no Lionel, mocoso desagradecido!-grita Lionel, furioso.

-papá, por favor, no. Me duele-solloza Spike, aterrado. Ni el mismísimo Ángel le había metido esa clase de miedo en toda su vida. Sí, Ángel no se caracteriza por tener paciencia de ángel, y le había dado un par de bofetadas mientras Spike crecía, y luego de eso se arrepintió el resto de su vampirezca vida.

-¡Yo te voy a enseñar lo que duele irrespetar a un padre, William Drake!-grita Lionel, rabioso.

-¡Lionel! ¡Basta!-grita Stefano, entrando en la habitación.

-Leo, cariño, calmate-dice Ema, molesta.

-lo siento. Sigue con fiebre. Será mejor darle un medicamento-dice Lionel, soltando un suspiro para calmarse.

-no necesito…-

-¡Silencio, William!-le ordena su padre.

-¡No le grites a mi sobrino!-le grita Stefano.

-¡Entoces te grito a ti!-

-¡Suficiente! Niños, vayan a cenar. De seguro Jessica tiene algo para que coman. Iré por un supositorio-dice Ema.

-¿Un supositorio?-pregunta Spike, a punto de salir huyendo de nuevo.

-sí. Tranquilo-dice Stefano, acomodando a Spike sobre la cama.

-no, papá. Tío Steff. Tía Ema. No es necesario-lloriquea Spike.

-relajate, Will-dice Ema, entrando y dándole una nalgada a su sobrino.

-¡Me pegaste!-grita Spike, indignado.

-sólo te di un cachete en el culo. Calmate-dice Ema, revoleando los ojos.

Lionel, a pesar de las quejas de su hijo, le administra el medicamento. Le dan de comer sopa de pollo. Y Lionel le canta la canción de cuna que aprendió de su esposa difunta, la madre de Spike, hasta que él cae dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Spike ya estaba mejor y pudo ir al comedor a desayunar con su familia.

Entonces, de repente, Ángel derribo la puerta.

Lionel que ya tenía eso previsto, tomo una estaca y le hizo frente al vampiro.

-papá…y papá…-dice Spike, algo más que asustado, mientras se levanta de la silla. Lionel lo esconde detrás de su espalda.

-William, ven aquí-le ordena Ángel.

-¡No, hijo! No te le acerques-le ordena Lionel.

-Spike-dice Darla.

-Spike-dice Avalon.

-Spike-dicen los gemelos.

-da un paso más y te clavo esto en el corazón, maldito chupasangre-le gruñe Leo a Ángel.

-papá, no-dice Spike, rompiendo a llorar.

-¡Dame a mi hijo!-exige Ángel.

-¡Es MI hijo! ¡Maldito!-grita Lionel, levantando la estaca.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	30. En busca de su origen, Parte 3

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal (azotes), si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 30: En busca de su origen, Parte 3**

Wesley interfiere entre Lionel y Ángel…

-¿Podemos arreglar esto de una forma más…civilizada?-

-papi-lloriquea Andrew.

-¡Andrew!-exclama Spike.

-¿Es tu hijo?-pregunta Ema, mirando sorprendida a su sobrino.

-Fred, llevate al niño-ordena Ángel.

-¡Papiiiiii! ¡NO! ¡Déjame!-grita Andrew, intentando librarse del agarre de su madrina.

-vendrás con nosotros, William-le ordena Darla.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarlo así! ¡Yo le puse ese nombre, no ustedes!-grita Lionel, furioso.

-Spike…-dice Connor, mirando a su hermano mayor.

-Connor, aléjate-le ordena Ángel.

De repente, Stefano saca un arma y aprisiona a Wesley…

-¡Nadie se mueva! O disparo-

-¡Stefano!-grita su esposa, asustada.

-por favor, no hagamos esto. Hay niños presentes-dice Lorne, mirando a los gemelos y a Andrew que había logrado soltarse de Fred.

-¡Un demonio!-grita Stefano, y Wesley aprovecho la distracción para librarse de él y dejarlo inmovilizado en el suelo.

-tranquilo, Sr. Pratt-dice Wesley, recuperando el aliento.

-¡Deje a mi esposo!-grita Ema, enojada.

-tranquilicense todos, ¿Ok?-dice Spike, preocupado. Wesley que tenía agarrada el arma de Stefano, la deja con Ema y todos se van calmando de a poco.

-no dejaré que te lleves a mi hijo-le gruñe Lionel a Ángel.

-yo lo críe-se excusa Ángel.

-¡Lo raptaron!-grita Ema, enfadada.

-¡No es cierto!-grita Darla, igual de enfadada.

-¡Sí, tomaron una decisión!-grita Stefano.

-ahora le toca a él decidir. Vamos, hijo-dice Lionel, acariciandole la cabeza a Spike.

-no sabes cómo es en realidad, hijo. Vendrás a casa-dice Ángel, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Ves? Otra vez te está dando órdenes-dice Lionel, ya que Spike le había contado que Ángel quería manejar su vida siempre.

-no perteneces a Inglaterra-

-te llevará una vida sangrienta, nosotros te ofrecemos la libertad-dice Stefano.

-toma una decisión, hijo-insiste Lionel.

-¡Él no decide nada! ¡Yo sé lo que le conviene!-dice Ángel, poniendose enfrente de Spike, protectoramente.

-¡NOOoo! ¡Sabés lo que a ti te conviene!-grita Spike, saliendo de atrás de Ángel y poniendose al lado de Lionel. Eso dejo atónito a Ángel -¡Pues no soy cómo tú, papá! Soy un humano, e inglés-dice Spike, con firmeza.

-jajá, así se habla-dice Lionel, sonriendo triunfador.

-pero, Spike…-dice Connor, desconcertado.

-papi, no-solloza Andrew.

-¡William, ven aquí!-grita Lynnette, enfadada.

-Spike, no hagas esto-dice Avalon.

-él pertenece a este lugar-dice Ema, poniendose al lado de William.

-no es cierto. Él se crío en Estados Unidos, que es dónde debe estar-dice Darla, algo angustiada.

-Lorne, déjalos pasar. A ver si ellos hacen entrar en razón a Spike-dice Wesley. Lorne deja que Joseph y Juliette entren.

-Spike-dice Joseph, mirando a su ahijado.

-pa…padrino-dice Spike, eso hizo que el enojo de Stefano se reencendiera.

-¡Yo soy su padrino!-

-tío Steff, tranquilo. Él es mi otro padrino-dice Spike, asustado.

-Will, ven acá. Ahora. No es una petición-le ordena Juliette. Y nadie discute con una madrina enojada, así que Spike se acerco a ella con pasos lentos.

-¡Mi chiquitín!-exclama Joseph, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-lo siento-susurra Spike, rompiendo a llorar.

-no pueden llevarselo-dice Ema, fastidiada.

-podemos y lo vamos a hacer-dice Juliette, mirandola fijamente.

-es nuestro, biológicamente hablando-se queja Lionel.

-sí, pero emocionalmente es primero nuestro hijo-dice Ángel.

-sólo por esta noche, ¿Ok?-dice Darla.

-sólo esta noche. Mañana a la tarde se vuelve con nosotros…por una semana completa-dice Stefano, serio.

-okey. Pero luego se vuelve con nosotros a Estados Unidos-dice Ángel, muy serio.

-está bien. Nosotros estabamos pensando en mudarnos cerca de ustedes-dice Lionel, un poco nervioso.

-¿Si?-dice Ema, incredula.

-sí-dice Lionel, apretando los dientes.

-vamos, Will. Aún tienes muchas explicaciones que dar-dice Juliette, tomando a Spike de la mano cómo cuando era un bebé.

-sí, madrina-dice Spike, en voz baja.

-adiós, Willy. Recuerda que te amamos-dice Lionel, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-sí, papá. Yo también los amo-

Y se van. Andrew se va más que feliz, al lado de su padre adoptivo.

-umh…yo voy a ir a visitar a mis padres-dice Wesley, cuando llegan a la enorme mansión dónde se estaban quedando.

-está bien, suerte con eso-dice Fred, alzando a Andy.

-tal vez podríamos llevar un rato a un parque a los pequeños-dice Lorne, revolviendole el pelo a Connor.

-padrino, yo ya tengo 15 años-se queja Connor.

-siempre serás nuestro pequeño-dice Ángel, riendo.

-¡Parque! ¡Siiiii!-grita Bryanna, alegre.

-no me vendría mal tomar un poco de aire-dice Lynnette, sonriendo y agarrando la mano de su novio.

-digo lo mismo que tía Lyn-dice Andy, sonriendo.

-entonces vamos-dice Darla, cargando a Bryanna.

-¿Vienes, Spike?-pregunta Connor.

-no, vayan ustedes. Yo iré a hablar con…Katheryn y los demás-dice Spike, rezando en su mente porque ellos no se enfurecieran con él.

-está bien. Diviertete. Tu hijo y yo ya volvemos-dice Avalon, yendose con los demás.

Y cuando entra a la mansión, Jaime y Roxanne lo reciben con un gran abrazo de oso. Luego lo llevan a su habitación (temporalmente) y lo dejan allí.

Spike toma una siesta y cuando despierta, bosteza y de repente entra Katheryn al dormitorio…

-despertaste, caramelito de limón-

-sólo un poquito, hermosa-dice Spike, haciendo media sonrisa.

-lo suficiente-dice Katheryn, seria. Y Spike apenas pudo reaccionar cuando estaba sobre el regazo de Katy con el pantalón del pijama y el calzoncillo en los tobillos –no vuelvas a escaparte de casa, nene malo-dice ella, dándole dos nalgadas bien fuertes.

-¡Ay, ay! No, no. Para, me duele-se quejo Spike. Pero estaba débil y no era bueno al momento de resistirse.

-¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me enteré que te escapaste? ¡Y para peor huiste del país!-

-perdón. Pero deja de pegarme, por fis…-

-shhhhh…mi niño precioso. Ahora te quedarás con la colita a mi disposición por unos cuantos minutos-le dice Katheryn, él intento subirse la ropa pero inmediatamente la chica lo detuvo –nada de eso. Quieto-

-Katy, por favor… ¿Y si viene alguien?-

-¿Quién? Tus tíos y tus padrinos están allá abajo preparando la cena. Y los demás en el parque. Y si vienen, le diremos que te portaste muy muy mal-

-pero…-

-sí. Spike ha sido un niño malo, muy muy muy malo-

-sólo quería ver a mi padre biológico-susurro Spike.

-¿Y esa era razón para escaparse?-

-no, pero Ángel…-

-tu padre intentaba protegerte-

-esa cosa no es mi padre… ¡Auuuuu!-grita Spike, del dolor de las cinco nalgadas con fuerza de vampiro que le propino Katheryn.

-calladito, caramelito de limón-

-por favor, Katy-sollozo el vampiro rubio.

-todavía no he comenzado a calentarte el trasero y ya estás llorando-

-pero me duele y estoy débil-lloro con más fuerza.

-sólo unas diez más y habremos acabado-le dice Katheryn con suavidad.

-¡NO!-grita Spike, con horror. Y ella le da diez nalgadas rápidas, le sube la ropa, lo consuela y lo deja dormir un ratito más…hasta que el ruido del estómago de Spike les avisa que es hora de bajar para ir a cenar.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario por los constantes movimientos de Spike en su silla.

Wesley también había sido castigado en casa de sus padres, por faltarle el respeto a su madre. Su padre le había aplicado la ley a su trasero con el zapato de cuero. Susan y Roger Wyndam-Pryce habían anulado su divorcio y se habían casado de nuevo todo gracias a su pequeño Wesley…aunque ahora ya no era tan pequeño y era más independiente y rebelde.

Y Joseph castigo nuevamente a Spike, para que no intentara escaparse de nuevo. Pero luego se quedo con él, cuidandolo hasta después de que se durmiera. Y unos minutos antes, Ángel (que por cierto estaba bastante cansado) le había gritado/regañado cómo nunca a su hijo mayor, y le quito la emancipación (Spike tenía una copia, porque la otra recordemos que se la había destruido Lionel), y sentenció que se quedaría viviendo con ellos hasta los 700 años (teniendo en cuenta que son vampiros inmortales…, aunque siguen siendo muchos años).

Pero fue una de las pocas noches en que Spike se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro, y sintiendose más que seguro y amado…


	31. Divirtiendose en Inglaterra

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 31: Divirtiendose en Inglaterra**

Al día siguiente, Spike se desperto y su cuerpo le dolía un poco menos. Mientras tanto, Giles luchaba con Andrew en uno de los baños, para que se bañara…

Siempre eran los mismos berrinches. Para bañarse, para acostarse, para comer las verduras o algunas carnes. ¡Oh, claro! Y no nos olvidemos de las típicas pataletas de "No quiero ir a la escuela" o "No quiero hacer la tarea" (aunque en esta última, Giles lo hacía obedecer sin rechistar, era el único que lograba eso con Andrew).

-o entras a la bañera o te doy nalgadas y te meto a la bañera. Tú decides, Andrew Logan Wells/Galway-dice Rupert, enojado.

-¡Déjame, feo!-le grita Andrew, empujandolo.

-estar tanto tiempo con Spike te ha vuelto un niño muy maleducado-dice su padrino, con rapidez lo levanta de un brazo y le da doce nalgadas al trasero desnudo del chico.

Giles le limpia las lágrimas de cocodrilo a Andy y lo sienta en la bañera.

El niño pronto se olvida de todo y comienza a jugar con sus juguetes para el baño, la mayoría de Bob Esponja.

Luego Rupert lo saca de la tina, lo seca cuidadosamente. Y lo viste con un bóxer de Scooby Doo, un pantalón deportivo, una camiseta de X-Men, unos calcetines rayados de color negro y gris, y unas zapatillas de Los Vengadores.

-¿Puedo ir a desayunar ahora?-pregunta Andrew, impaciente.

-claro, ve-dice Giles, dándole un beso en la frente. Y el niño sale corriendo al comedor, chocandose en el camino con su tío Connor algo adormilado todavía.

-Andy, tranquilo. Te vas a lastimar si corres así-dice Lynnette, riendo y sacudiendole la ropa a su sobrinito.

-es que tengo hambre-dice Andrew, haciendo un puchero con el rostro.

Lyn se muerde el labio para no reírse.

-no me miren a mí. Eso lo ha sacado de su tío-dice Spike, riendo y todavía en pijama.

-¡Oye! ¡Vuelve acá!-grita Connor y los dos comienzan a perseguirse como cuando tenían la edad de Andrew (más o menos).

-Will, Conn…-dice Ángel, al ver sus hijos caer uno arriba del otro y reírse a carcajadas.

-perdona, papá. Estábamos jugando-dice Connor, aún arriba de Spike.

-bajate, Sr. Barril Sin Fondo-se burla Spike.

-lo que tengo que soportar-dice Ángel, fastidiado, y saca a Connor de arriba de Spike y ayuda a su hijo mayor a pararse.

-¡Papi! La abuelita tía July hizo pastel de chocolate-dice Andrew, subiendo a saltitos la escalera.

-Andrew, ya lo hemos hablado. Sin saltos en las escaleras-lo regaña su abuelo.

-perdón-dice Andrew, poniendo carita triste.

-ya, tranquilo. No le hagas caso. Le gusta gruñir a todos-dice Connor, revoleando los ojos.

- _ ***¡PLAFF, PLAFF!***_ No más faltas de respeto ni desobediencias, Connor Ángel. _***¡PLAFF, PLAFF!***_ No más faltas de respeto ni desobediencias, William Drake. _***¡PLAFF, PLAFF!***_ No más desobediencias, Andrew Logan-dice Ángel, girando a cada uno por "turnos" y dándoles un par de nalgadas.

-¡Sí, papá!-gritan Connor y Spike.

-¡Siiiii, abuelo!-grita Andrew.

-más les vale. Ahora, ustedes dos-dice Ángel y mira a sus dos hijos –vistanse. Y usted, señorito, vaya a desayunar de una buena vez-finaliza, poniendose sobre una rodilla y dirigiendose a Andrew.

-sí, abuelito. Te quiero mucho muchito-dice Andrew, abrazandole el cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-jajajajajaja-rien Connor y Spike al ver la cara vergonzosa de su padre.

-a sus habitaciones, mientras puedan sentarse sin dolor-les ordena Ángel, no muy contento. Los dos chicos salen corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Sin correr dijo el abuelo!-grita Andrew, muy serio. Su padre y su tío ruedan los ojos mientras entran a sus habitaciones.

-así se habla, mi nietecito favorito-dice Ángel, dándole un beso en la cabeza a Andrew.

-pero abuelito, soy tu único nieto-dice Andrew, confundido.

-con más razón-dice Ángel, sonriendo. Andrew ríe y se abraza a su cintura. El vampiro lo alza y ambos se van a desayunar.

-¿Cómo está mi niño favorito?-dice Avalon, alisandole el flequillo a Andrew.

-genial, ¿Y tú, mami?-dice Andrew, con una gran sonrisa.

-mejor ahora que volvió tu padre-dice Avalon, sonriendo.

-papá malo malo. Hay que darle tantan en su colita-dice Andrew, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación. Los adultos ríen.

-el tío abuelo Joseph ya le dio tantan en su colita, no te preocupes-dice Joseph, guiñandole un ojo a Andrew.

-que bueno. Una vez intente escaparme y… ¡Ups!-dice Andrew, poniendose colorado al notar que había entrado Spike en el comedor.

-no te preocupes. Liam ya me puso al tanto. No voy a castigarte por eso-murmura el vampiro rubio, sentandose a la mesa.

-Liam me pego feo-se queja Andrew, haciendo un mohín.

-se preocupa por tu bienestar, cómo papá. Es tu tío, al fin y al cabo-dice Spike, tomando un sorbo de su taza con sangre.

-el Sr. Giles me pego, papi. Me pego muy duro-se queja Andrew, señalando acusadoramente a su padrino.

-¿Si? ¿Por qué?-pregunta Spike, levantando una ceja.

-porque…porque… ¡No sé! ¡Se le dio la gana!-miente el niño.

-Andrew-dice Avalon, cruzandose de brazos y mirando molesta a su hijo.

-se porto mal, nada más. No quería bañarse. Ya sabes, cosas de niños-dice Giles, restandole importancia.

-no soy un niño-protesta Andrew, enojado.

-Andrew-dicen todos, más enojados.

-perdón…-

-eres un niño. Sí, tienes 12 años. Pero sigues siendo un niño-dice Ángel, que lo tenía sentado sobre su regazo.

-abuelo, ¿Me vas a llevar a ver la nueva película?-pregunta Andrew, entusiasmado –bueno, en realidad salió hace tiempo. Pero aún no la vi-se corrige con la miradita de su tío Conn.

-¿Cuál película?-pregunta Ángel, mirando al pequeño.

-El Conjuro 2-responde el niño, sonriendo.

-Andrew, eso sí que no. Connor…-gruñe Spike. Le había dicho más de una vez a su hermanito que no quería que ni él ni su sobrino vieran esa clase de películas.

-pero, papiiii-

-¡Vamos, Spike! No te pongas así. Te saldrán canas-se queja Connor.

-ninguno de los dos la vera. No es una película para niños-dice Lorne, molesto.

-a menos que…-dice Ángel, mirando enojado a su hijo.

-¡Eh! Tranquilo, yo no la he visto. En serio-dice Connor, riendo nervioso al ver la mirada de Lynnette de "te voy a matar".

-podemos alquilar la nueva de Disney. Esa de Dora…-

-Dory, tía Darla-dice Lyn, resoplando.

-esa-dice Darla, riendo.

-mejor la de Zootopía-dice Andrew.

-vale. Veremos la película de Zootopía. Fin de la discusión-dice Ángel, harto.

-papá, hoy a la tarde me voy a la casa de…-dice Spike, algo tenso.

-lo sé, William. Tranquilo. Sí, pero… ¿Con quién quieres que quede Andrew? Sabes que suele despertarse gritando o llorando por las pesadillas-dice Ángel. Andrew estaba agradecido de que su abuelo no hubiera mencionado la parte de que también mojaba la cama.

-con Avalon, por supuesto. Los dejaría con alguno de sus padrinos…pero como tienen algunos desacuerdos, entre ellos y Andy…-dice Spike, evitando las miradas letales de Fred y Rupert.

-pero yo quiero ir contigo-lloriquea Andrew.

-vamos. La pasaremos en grande, cielo…-dice Avalon, acariciandole la mano a su niño.

-¡No! Yo quería ir contigo, papi. Por favor-suplico Andrew, poniendose a llorar como Magdalena.

-está bien. Tranquilo. Le preguntaré a…Lionel si deja que vengas conmigo, ¿Si?-dice Spike. Iba a decir "tu abuelo Lionel" pero al ver la mirada de enojo de Ángel (en realidad era de curiosidad, pero Spike la detecto como enojo en ese momento) decidió evadir esa parte.

-okey-dice Andrew, más tranquilo.

-¿Y que piensan hacer los tortolitos hoy?-pregunta, burlón, Marvin. Mientras mira a Lynnette que le esta dando de comer en la boca a Connor.

-quizás ir al Big Ben-dice Connor, con la boca llena.

-hay un gran parque de diversiones cerca, podríamos ir-dice Francis, sonriendo.

-¿Y que Andrew vomite en mis zapatos? No, señor-dice Spike, soltando una carcajada.

-malo-dice Andrew, frunciendo el ceño.

-iremos a los autitos chocadores, ¿No te gusta eso, Andy?-pregunta Katheryn, sonriendo.

-sí. Pero me da miedo-dice Andrew, algo asustado.

-Andrew, tienes doce años-dice Connor, revoleando los ojos pero sólo hace falta una mirada fulminante de Spike para acallarlo.

-bien, entonces, todos al parque de diversiones antes del anochecer-dice Roxanne, muy sonriente.

Y todos se alistan para ir a divertirse. Vuelven cerca de las 16 horas y Avalon ayuda a Spike a juntar algunas cosas para él y Andrew mientras que esten con la familia Pratt.

Mientras tanto, en la sala…

-¿Y, Andy? ¿Estás emocionado por conocer a tu…abuelo Lionel?-pregunta Connor, jugando con su Game Boy.

-sí, mucho-dice Andrew, con una sonrisa de un millón de dólares. Y de repente saca un caramelo naranja.

-¡Andrew Logan! ¿De dónde has sacado eso?-dice Lynnette, quitandole el caramelo.

-¡Damelo, es mío!-grita el niño, frustrado.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-

-en el suelo, en el parque-dice Andrew, restandole importancia.

-las cosas del piso no se levantan-lo regaña Lyn, muy seria. Connor reprime una risita.

-y así es cómo mi abuela quedo en el piso de la cocina hasta la noche-bromea Jaime.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Andrew, intentando agarrar el caramelo.

-porque están sucias y con germenes. ¿Quieres enfermarte?-dice Lynnette, botando el caramelo.

-¡No! Pero era mío-se queja Andrew, enojado.

-Andy…-comienza Fred.

-¡Eres una puta, Lynnette! ¡UNA PUTA!-grita Andrew, furiosisímo.

-¡ANDREW!-gritan todos, más que sorprendidos.

-es tu tía, mocoso. Y le debes respeto-lo regaña Katheryn, dándole una palmadita en la boca.

-¡No es justo!-grita Andrew, llorando en serio.

-Andy, no llores-dice Connor, dolido.

-¡Son unos feos! ¡Me voy de esta casa de mierda!-grita Andrew, devastado.

-Andrew-dice Lynnette, lastimada por esas palabras.

-¿Quieres irte a dormir calentito, Andrew Logan?-pregunta Fred, muy seria. Andrew sabía bien que implicaba eso, no iría a la casa de su abuelo Lionel y su tía Fred le daría unas cuantas nalgadas.

-¡Buaaaaa! Es que todos son malitos-solloza Andrew, levantando los brazos para que Fred lo levantara.

-no, Andy. Te portaste muy mal-dice Fred, cruzandose de brazos.

-por fis, madrina, ¡Upa!-exclama Andrew, haciendo un puchero con el rostro. Fred hace media sonrisa y lo alza.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Avalon. Aunque con Spike habían escuchado todo desde la habitación de arriba.

-nada. No importa-dice Connor, mirando el suelo.

-sólo una pequeña…travesura de niño-dice Katheryn, haciendo una mueca.

-portate bien, Andy-dice Avalon, con seriedad.

-perdón, mami-dice Andrew, poniendo su carita angelical.

-ya está bien. Nos tenemos que ir, Andrew. Nos vamos a lo de…la familia Pratt-dice Spike, tomandolo de los brazos de Fred.

Luego de despedirse de todos, los dos se van a la casa de los Pratt.

Y pasan una muy linda cena familiar…


	32. Volviendo a casa

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, por favor no lo lea. Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 32: Volviendo a casa**

La semana había pasado con lentitud, pero con intensidad. Spike y Andrew se habían divertido un montón con sus familiares relativamente biológicos. Pero también hubieron momentos algo tristes.

Ángel y Darla aceptaban de a poco a los Pratt. Para Lynnette y Connor fue más fácil. Pero Lorne, Joseph, Wesley y algunos más tenían problemas para ser amigables con la familia biológica de Spike.

Ahora estaban todos allí, en el aeropuerto.

-el Jet está listo. Vamos a empezar a subir las maletas y bolsos-aviso Jaime.

-hola, Dick-saluda Connor al mayordomo de los Dean.

-buen día, señorito Galway-dice Richard Pines, en un tono suave. Connor se ruborizo y el mayordomo le acaricio el hombro. Adoraba a ese crío, era la pareja perfecta para la "pequeña" Lynnette.

-Jimmy, ¿Estás preparado? Espero que bien dormido-dice Jaime, mirando a su joven piloto de Jets.

-sí, sí, señor Dean-dice James "Jimmy" Allen, muy nervioso.

-te he dicho que me llames Jaime. Tranquilo, todo irá bien-dice Jaime, sonriendo.

-Francis, no te saques el suéter-regaño Mirtha Jood "Nana", la niñera de la familia Dean.

-pero, Nana, tengo calor-se quejo Francis. Ella le revolvió el pelo y le puso el suéter bien.

-Lyn, ¿Estás lista?-le pregunta Rachel "Rach" Kane, la encargada de la limpieza de la ropa de los Dean.

-sí, tranquila, Rach-dice Lynnette, sacudiendo la cabeza y acomodandose su canguro color rosa.

-que lastima que mis vacaciones terminaron rápido-se queja David "Dave" Hagen, el chofer de las limusinas de los Dean.

-tienes una extraña definición de "vacaciones", Dave-dice Roxanne, riendo.

-seguro que los demás se la han pasado a lo grande en Los Ángeles-comenta Spike.

-ni hablar. Espero que no se hayan metido en líos mientras no estabamos. Ego tiende a ser glotón cuando no estoy cerca. Pero no me preocupa tanto, porque Tin es bastante estricto con todos-dice Jaime, refiriendose a los otros empleados de su mansión.

-tranquilo, creo que el segundo al mando pudo con todo-dice su asistenta de Jaime, Margaret "Margy" Scarlett.

-¿Milt? Espero que sí. Porque sino estara en serios problemas con su tío-dice Richard, haciendo un gesto con la mano de que iba a pegarle. Hamilton "Milt" Pines era el único sobrino de Richard, y cómo sus padres habían muerto en un viaje de avión, ahora su tío era su tutor legal también. El chico tenía 16 años, Jaime insistió en que no quería explotar a un menor, pero Milt no consideraba que fuera explotación…así que luego de muchos ruegos, el pequeño Pines se quedo como segundo al mando en la mansión de los Dean.

-tranquilo, ese niño te adora, Dick. Es cómo…tu Beaver-dice Lynnette, haciendo referencia a Cassidy "Beaver" Casablancas de la serie Verónica Mars.

-sí, gracias al cielo. Por suerte no mato a mi Sally-dice Richard, riendo. Sólo Lynnette y Avalon entendieron a lo que se refería y rieron con él.

-¿Eh? No entiendo-dice Connor, confundido.

-luego te lo explico. ¿Tienes todo?-dice Lyn, sonriendo.

-sí-dice Connor, con una sonrisa angelical.

-más te vale, hijo-dice Ángel, muy serio.

-papá, no. No voy a llevar bajo el brazo a mi lobo de peluche-exclama Connor, avergonzado. ¿Por qué su padre disfrutaba humillarlo delante de su novia?

-¡Owww! Es una ternura. Nuestro tercer hijo de cuatro patas-exagera Lynnette, enternecida y agarrando el peluche.

-Lynnette, no digas eso-dice Connor, vergonzoso.

-¿Qué? Nunca me hablaste de él. ¿Cómo te llamas, bebé? Mami Lyn te malcriara-le dice Lyn al lobito.

-se llama Ry, ¿Ok? Bueno, en realidad se llama Ryan pero le digo Ry. Lo tengo desde los cinco años-dice Connor, tímido.

-está bien. Vamos, hermoso lobezno-dice Lynnette, dándole un beso a la frente del peluche.

-que ocurrencias de niños-dice Richard, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

-ya no son niños, Dick-dice Margaret, riendo.

-nunca podré ver a Lyn de otra forma, Margy-dice Richard, encogiendose de hombros.

Los empleados comienzan a subir el equipaje a la parte especial para eso en el Jet.

-Marvin, deja ese libro-dice Darla, mirándolo de reojo.

-sólo termino este capítulo y…-dice Marvin, molesto.

-¡Marvin!-

-tranquila, Sra. Galway. Él lee rápido, a mí también me gusta leer-dice Avalon, sonriendo mientras toma la mano de Andrew.

-mami, ¿Para mi Cumpleaños podemos ir al parque Warner?-pregunta Andrew, con una gran sonrisa.

-creí que para tu Cumpleaños querías un perrito-dice Avalon, mirándolo con dulzura.

-sí, también quiero el perrito. Pero quiero conocer al Superman de verdad-

-ellos no son de verdad, tan sólo…-dice Connor, resoplando. Pero se corrigió con la mirada letal que le echo su novia -…sí, son superhéroes de verdad-

-pero tienes a tu padre. Él tiene supervelocidad y superfuerza y superoído-dice Francis, mirando confundido a Andrew. Haciendo que Spike se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.

-no es lo mismo. Por fis, mami-dice Andrew, comenzando a lloriquear.

-preguntale a tu papá, ¿Ok?-dice Avalon, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Podemos ir al parque Warner para mi próximo Cumpleaños, papito?-pregunta Andrew, agarrando la mano de su padre con su mano libre.

-claro, hijito. Lo que sea para tu Cumpleaños. Podemos ir a tirarle huevos a las casas de los vecinos, si quieres. Sobre todo a ese santurrón de Cesar-dice Spike, con una sonrisa malvdada.

-o a mi enemigo mortal, Albert-dice Andrew, sonriendo con malicia.

-sí, los nombres tan feos demuestra cuanto los quieren sus padres-dice Spike, burlón.

-¡William! Le estás dando un mal ejemplo-chilla Avalon.

-comportate, hijo-dice Ángel, dándole una colleja a Spike.

-auch. Sí, papá-dice Spike, frunciendo el ceño y sobandose la nuca. Sabía bien que a su padre le importaba un pepino que él fuera mayor de edad.

-y tú también comportate, Andrew. ¿Acaso quieres empezar el día de la misma manera que lo terminaste ayer?-pregunta Lionel, muy serio. Andrew hizo un mohín con el rostro que en el fondo, a la mayoría de los adultos le gusto. El día anterior Andrew había montado una escenita hermosa (sarcasmo) porque no quería comer pescado, así que apenas se puso el pijama, Lionel lo tomo de una oreja y digamos que Andrew se fue a dormir con el trasero calentito.

-no sean tan crueles con él-lo defendió Katheryn.

-ya quiero ver los hijitos que tengas con Rick-dice Lynnette, burlona. Se refería a Rick Samuel, uno de sus mejores amigos y ahora amigo cercano de Katheryn.

-Rick y yo sólo somos amigos…-dice Katy, en un susurro.

-amigos con beneficios-dice Connor, logrando que su padre le dé una colleja a él.

-controla ese lenguaje, hijo-lo reprende Ángel.

Katheryn suspira y sube al Jet.

-papá, no es necesario que te sientes a mi lado-se queja Spike, cuando suben al Jet todos y Lionel se sienta a su lado.

-sólo quiero tenerte vigilado, hijito. ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?-

-no, pero me averguenzas-

-por mí está bien, Leo-dice Ángel, soltando un suspiro y sentandose al lado de su esposa que llevaba en su regazo a Bryanna.

-y ustedes dos, portense bien. ¿Eh?-dice Giles, muy serio y mirando a Connor y Lynnette que iban a la "habitación" de la chica.

-jueguen bonito-dice Lorne, medio en broma y medio en serio.

-sí, padrino-murmura Connor.

-sí, tío Lorne-dice Lynnette, haciendo media sonrisa.

El viaje de vuelta a Los Ángeles fue tranquilo, dentro de todo.

Claro que hubo algunos caprichitos por parte de los más peques (Francis, Andrew y Bryanna) cuando les dieron de comer tarta de verdura. Pero era el almuerzo y sabían que significaba eso. Richard siempre se los dejaba en claro. "Si no te comes todo, no hay postre".

Llegaron a Los Ángeles cerca de las 21 horas de la noche.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, para descansar.


	33. Reanimando animatrones

_**Advertencia: Contenido de FNAF (Five Nights At Freddy's). Todos los derechos reservados a los creadores del juego.**_

 **Capítulo 33: Reanimando animatrones**

Era una bella mañana en la glamorosa ciudad de Los Ángeles.

Francis salió disparado del comedor apenas "termino" de desayunar.

-¡Wow! Minero, ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Lynnette, saliendo del baño y mirándolo divertida.

-¡Lyn, Lyn, Lyn! Necesito que me ayudes en algo-

-¿En qué? No será otra de tus tonterías de brujo, ¿O si?-

-¡No son tonterías! ¡¿Qué no entendes?!-grita Francis, enojado. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto comprenderlo?

-está bien, perdón, ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?-dice Lynnette, agachandose a su altura.

-vamos a revivir a los animatrones…pero necesitamos pociones-dice el niño, muy serio.

-¿Los de…Freddy's Fasbear?-

-¡Esos mismos! ¿Qué otros animatrones conoces?-dice Francis, burlandose de su hermana mayor.

-está bien. Pero no nos metamos en problemas, ¿De acuerdo? Porque sino, te voy a hacer sufrir como nunca en tu patética vida… ¿Fui clara, niñato?-dice Lynnette, con mucha seriedad.

-claro, tonta-dice Francis y sale corriendo a su habitación, no queriendo ver la reacción que iba a tener Lyn.

Luego de preparar las pociones, fueron al lugar. Vertieron las pociones (más que nada lo hizo Francis) sobre los muñecos. Y comenzaron a transformarse en los niños que habían sido hace más de un año.

En eso, apareció Ángel. Y vio todo.

Los niños fueron reubicados con sus antiguas familias. Foxy, Balloon Boy "Barry" y Balloon Girl "Becky" se fueron juntos con la familia del niño disfrazado de pirata. A Mangle la adoptaron los padrinos de Spike. Y a Bonnie decidieron adoptarlo los Dean.

Luego de ir de compras al centro comercial y que Francis y Bonnie se divirtieran como nunca, la familia Dean…ahora de seis integrantes (humanos), volvió a su mansión.

Bonnie durmió feliz en la cucheta que habían armado en la habitación de Francis, con Francis claro.

Nunca Bonnie se había sentido tan feliz, amado y protegido…bueno, si una vez, con sus difuntos padres pero ya casi no lo recordaba.


	34. La peor pelea fraternal

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras. Si a usted le molesta eso, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 34: La peor pelea fraternal**

Eran las 8 de la mañana, un sábado lluvioso.

Connor entro en la habitación de Spike como si fuera una especie de tornado…

-¡NO TE TRAICIONE! ¡Cortala que me harás salir canas!-le espeta, furioso.

-te encanta hacerme sufrir, Connor. Lo amas-le espeta Spike, que hace rato que estaba despierto y sentado en su cama.

-¡Eres tan hijo de puta!-

-hago lo que quiero con mi vida-le dice Spike, haciendo caso omiso a su insulto.

-huuy, allá usted-se burla Connor

-¡ODIO QUE TE CUELGES DE LO QUE TE ENSEÑE! Eso odio, lo odio con toda mi puta vida. ¡¿Con que necesidad tenías de hacerme eso?!-

-quedate con tu odio hacía mí, ¡Y espero que se aproveche!-le grita Connor, ofendido.

-¡Encima crees que lo sabes todo!-

-¡Déjame en paz y haz tu propia vida!-

-¡Me hiciste llorar de impotencia! ¡Hacerme sufrir! ¡Lo amas! ¡¿Creíste que me iba a agradar?! ¡La respuesta es un gran NO!-le grita Spike, furioso por la incomprensión de su hermano menor.

-¡Huuy! Yo también lloré y gracias a ti. Gracias por notarlo-le escupe Connor.

-¡¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE ESTUVE LLORANDO, IDIOTA?!-

-¡Ni se necesita el permiso del autor para hacer historias ficticias!-

-¡Sí cuando se tratan de cosas puntuales!-

-no que yo este al tanto-

-¿Para qué me tienes? ¡Para preguntarme y hacerlo BIEN!-

-¡NO PARA FASTIDIARME CADA SEGUNDO, WILLIAM! Yo haré solito la historia ficticia. Y si necesito ayuda recurriré a otras fuentes-le espeta Connor, harto.

-basta. Esta amistad se termina aquí. Que vergüenza. Demonios. Adiós, cierra la puerta-le ordena Spike, más harto.

-¡¿Me lo dices en serio?! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! Tantos años juntos, Spike. Cuando te vi con Lionel y tus primos no dije nada, ¡SUFRÍ EN SILENCIO! ¡Yo soy tu hermano, no esos pendejos! ¡ERES ADOPTADO, ASÍ QUE VUELVETE CON TU PUTA Y DIFUNTA MADRE DE UNA PUTÍSIMA VEZ!-le grita Connor, embroncado.

-me enfermas, Connor. No quiero, lo dije por pura impotencia-se retracta Spike.

-¡Perfecto! ¡¿Querías verme realmente enojado?! ¡TE DARÉ EL PAQUETE COMPLETO! Te dirigiré la palabra el viernes que viene recién, y si se me da la bendita gana-le espeta Connor.

-me gustaría que hicieramos una historia juntos. ¡Esperate y parate a escuchar! Conn, no hagas algo estúpido de lo que luego te arrepentirás-

-¿Qué?-le gruño Connor.

-no te hagas el rudo conmigo-

-¡DIABLOS, WILLIAM! ¡Te comportas como si fueras mi novia!-

-quiero que lo hagas bien…-

-¡POR DIOS, CÁLLATE!-

-no quiero que mi mundo se vea derrumbado por eso-

-sí. _Lo que sea, pibe_ -dijo Connor, hablando el español a la perfección como le había enseñado Lynnette.

-y te haces el español ahora-

-el argentino, en realidad. Para español ya tenemos al amigo del tío Wes-

-te ayudaré. Pero…-

-okey pero me aburrí. Dejaré la historia para mí solo en mi computadora. Gracias por todo, igual-dijo Connor, aún resentido.

-¿Entonces prefieres dejar todo esto? Deseo ayudarte y que hagas las cosas bien. Sólo eso. No puedes romper algo construido-lo detiene su hermano.

-¡Pffff!-resopla Connor, pero incomodo.

-creo que nos debemos una disculpa mutua-

-sí, perdón. Lo siento y lamento tanto, Spikey. No quiero perderte-dice Connor, con toda sinceridad.

-yo tampoco. Me gustaría que entendieras eso. ¿Amigos?-le dice Spike, más calmado.

-sí…-

-sólo si quieres. Nadie te obliga-

-mis amigos de la escuela me han dejado plantado o de lado muchas veces por sus putas novias. Y eres uno de los pocos que me entiende…-admite Connor, algo tenso.

-lo sé-dice Spike, levantandose y envolviendolo en un abrazo.

-gracias-susurro Connor, con un nudo en la garganta.

Ángel y Darla los miraron enternecidos desde el marco de la puerta. Sabían que esta había sido una de las peores peleas que esos dos hermanos habían tenido y estaban orgullosos de que la habían superado. Estaban enojados, y era normal, pero habían sido despiadados al herirse tanto.

-bueno, si todo está bien ahora…podríamos bajar a desayunar-los interrumpió una voz infantil, era Andrew.

-no me digas, vino el nuevo integrante de la familia Dean-dijo Spike, riendo.

-sí, Bonnie es súper mega genial-dijo Andrew, dando brinquitos.

-sí, ya está bien. Vamos-dijo Ángel, alzando a su nieto y todos bajaron al comedor.

-¡Spike!-grito Francis, sonriente.

-hola, enano. Y hola, Bonnie-dijo Spike, alborotándoles el cabello –te pareces mucho a mí de pequeño, excepto por los ojos marrones-

-gracias-dijo Bonnie, tímido.

-¿Qué tal, pequeño cascarrabias?-le pregunto Lynnette, peinando a su novio con las manos.

-hola, Lyn. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-dijo Connor, haciendo media sonrisa.

-es normal que peleen. Yo y Lyn lo hacemos todo el tiempo-dijo Avalon, restándole importancia.

-sí, más de lo que quisiera-dijo Lynnette, dando un resoplido.

-está bien. Ya basta de tanto sermón. Y comamos-dijo Spike, revoleando los ojos.

Y tuvieron un buen desayuno, hablaron de todo un poco.


	35. Una nueva etapa

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 35: Una nueva etapa**

Era un cálido día en Los Ángeles.

Lynnette acababa de despertarse y luego de prepararse para la escuela, se estaba peinando cuando su celular sonó.

Era Connor, lo puso en altavoz.

-buen día, Lyn-

-buen día, Conn-dice ella, soltando un bostezo.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Nerviosa?-

-¿Por el acto de la escuela? Mucho. Espero dar bien mi discurso-dice ella, algo tensa.

-todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Sólo lee como si estuvieras en tu habitación y tus únicos espectadores fueran tus peluches-le sugiere Connor.

-eres el mejor, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?-le dice ella, enternecida.

-eso dicen mi papá, mi mamá, mis tíos, mi hermanita, mi hermano mayor y…mi novia-dice Connor, con arrogancia.

-ya. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?-

-bien, algo cansado pero bien-

-¿Cómo está Spike?-le pregunta su novia, muy preocupada.

-fatal. Ya sabes, la ruptura con Avalon lo dejo devastado. Parece un cachorro maltratado-comenta Connor, con desanimo.

-pobrecito. Tal vez deba ir a ayudarlo-

-sí, es buena idea. Andrew no se ha despegado de mí en toda estas dos semanas. Y no le dirige la palabra a su padre. Esta realmente molesto porque piensa que él dejo a Avalon…-

-y en realidad es lo contrario. No sé, Conn. A ella simplemente dejo de interesarle. No entiendo como…estaban tan bien-dice Lynnette, con los ojos acuosos.

-sí, todo se fue al infierno-dijo Connor, con tristeza.

-quizás algún día ella vuelva-

-¿Tampoco haz podido contactarla?-

-no, Avalon no contesta mis mensajes de celular ni los de Facebook ni los de WhatsApp. Y cuando pregunto por ella en su casa, siempre es la misma respueta "esta muy ocupada ahora mismo". Y…cómo que ahora me ha dejado de preocupar ella. Me siento más mal por Spikey-

-sí, yo también. Desearía poder hacer algo para enmedar las cosas-

-no puedes, Connor, no podemos. No es nuestra batalla-le recordó su novia.

-si se puede considerar una batalla…-

-¿Y tus padres?-

-bien, ya sabes, igual o más preocupados que nosotros por Spike. Le regalaron una gatita tricolor oscura, es preciosa y ahora es la princesa de Spike-comenta Connor, riendo.

-¿Si? Wow-

-sí, se llama Darcy. Tienes que conocerla, es una pequeña traviesa-

-jajaja, seguro que sí. Pasame con Andrew…sí, Andy, sé que estás oyendo esto-dice Lyn, poniéndose seria. Andrew hace un mohín y se acerca al celular.

-hola, tía Lyn-murmura.

-hola, Andy. ¿Cómo estás, peque?-

-bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú?-

-Andrew, no me mientas-

-no voy a hablarle a papá-se queja el niño y da un pisotón.

-Andrew-le advierte Connor.

-pero él es malo y mamá se fue por su culpa-dice el pequeño, poniendo caritas de tristeza.

-sé que es duro, Andy. Y sé de que nada de lo que te diga yo o Connor podrá hacer que deje de doler o duela menos. Pero estamos entrando en una nueva etapa-le intenta explicar Lynnette.

-no me gusta-lloriquea Andrew.

-lo sé. Pero Avalon se fue, Andy. Y hasta ahora nadie puede hacerla reaccionar-

-ella me dejo solito como mis padres biológicos-dice el pequeño, llorando en serio.

-Andrew, tranquilo-dice Connor, abrazándolo.

-Andy, calma. Ella quizás vuelva…cuando se dé cuenta de que la necesitas-

-noooo, no la necesito. No quiero una madre. Nunca más-solloza el pobrecito.

-no digas eso, chiquitín. Katheryn sería una madre grandiosa y… ¿Connor? ¿Sigue Andrew allí?-pregunta Lynnette cuando oye un gruñidito y unos pasos alejándose.

-no, creo que fue al baño-dice Connor, restándole importancia.

-¡ESTÁS SALIENDO CON KATHERYN! ¡ERES TAN DESGRACIADO, PAPÁ!-grito Andrew, dándole un puñetazo que Spike apenas sintió.

-por fin me hablas, Andy-dice Spike, le da media vuelta y le propina un solo azote –no más palabrotas-

-¡Suelta, maldito vampiro, suelta!-le gritaba el chico, intentando alejarse.

-mira, hijo. Con quien salga o deje de salir, no es asunto tuyo. A decir verdad, no es asunto de nadie-dice Spike, muy serio.

-tonto-

-Andrew, he pasado dos semanas soportando que me ignores. Que me apliques la ley del hielo por algo que no es mi culpa. Estás enojado y lo entiendo. Pero lo que paso entre mí y Avalon no es algo que debas saber necesariamente. Rompimos, fin de la historia. Ahora vas a tener que acostumbrarte a Katheryn que será tu nueva madre-le dice Spike, mirándolo a los ojos. El niño evita su mirada y sacude la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra -¿Vas a seguir sin hablarme?-le pregunta, molesto. Andrew frunce el ceño -¡Pues perfecto!-

-otra vez con lo mismo…-murmura Ángel, resoplando cuando vio que Spike llevaba a Andrew a su habitación a la rastra.

-¡Te voy a dar las nalgadas que haz estado buscando tanto, hijito! ¡Vas a quedar con el trasero como un tomate!-sentencia Spike, entrando a la habitación de Andrew y cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

-¿Miu?-le maulla Darcy a Ángel.

-no te preocupes, cariño. Spike y Andy estarán bien-dice Ángel, acariciando la cabecita de la gatita. Ella ronronea.

Y al rato se escuchan las nalgadas de Spike a Andrew.

Nadie hace ningún comentario sobre los movimientos constantes de Andrew en su silla durante el desayuno.

Todos sabían que esto, como había dicho Lynnette, se trataba de una etapa nueva. Una dura y tal vez interesante nueva etapa.

Luego Connor se fue a la escuela.

Era viernes y tenían una especie de jornada por el Día De Los Veteranos.

Lynnette dio un discurso excelente.

Y más tarde, a la salida de la escuela.

-eh, lo hiciste muy bien, hermosa-le dice Connor, con dulzura.

-gracias, cachorrito-le dice ella, y se dieron un "beso de narices".

-eres maravillosa, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?-

-sí, eso dice mi familia y…mi novio-dice ella, presumiendo. Él se sonrojo –vamos, sólo besame-agrega ella, con picardía.

Él la beso en los labios con intensidad.

-quedate conmigo. Yo seré tu guardián, tú serás mi princesa-le dice Connor, amoroso.

-eres un dulce…de chocolate-dice Lynnette, acurrucándose en el pecho de su novio.

Él sonrie feliz.

Luego fueron a la casa de Connor. Bueno, al Hyperion Hotel.

-hola, hijito-dice Darla, llenándolo de besos.

-¡Mamá!-se queja él, intentando alejarse.

-exacto, soy mamá. Por eso no hay nada de malo en darte besos-dice Darla, peinándolo con las manos. Él bufa y su novia ríe.

-¡Tía Lyn!-grita Andrew, acercándose a ellos.

-hola, precioso. ¿Cómo estás? Te portaste bien, supongo-dice ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-más o menos-dice Andrew y se soba el trasero.

-sólo no fastidies a tu padre. Está pasando por momentos duros-dice Lyn, tocándole la punta de la nariz y luego agarrando sus cachetes.

-pero es malo-se queja el niño.

-pero te ama, Andy-le dice Lynnette.

-pero es malo-repite él, con terquedad.

-agh…-

-miou-maulla Darcy, acercándose a ellos.

-hola, hermosa. Tú debes de ser Darcy-dice Lynnette, alzándola y acariciándola.

-¿No hay mimitos para Andy?-se queja el chico, celoso.

-ya te mime, Andrew. Portate bien y quizás te haga más cariñitos-dice Lyn, seria.

-¡Jm! Mala-dice él y se va a mirar la televisión.

-hola, Lyn. Hola, hermanito-dice Spike, acercándose a ellos.

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunta Lyn, acariciándole la mejilla.

-bien, superándolo. Estoy saliendo con Katheryn. Y ya tuve que castigar a Andrew hoy por faltarme el respeto-comenta el vampiro rubio, haciendo una mueca.

-está confundido y probablemente asustado. Hay que tenerle paciencia-dice Lynnette, suspirando.

-hola…-dice Katheryn, de repente, entrando al hotel.

-hola, hermosa-dice Spike, muy sonriente.

Andrew se cruza de brazos y se recuesta en el sofá.

-hola, caramelito de limón-dice Katheryn, y le da un beso en los labios a su novio.

-hola, Katy-dice Connor, haciendo una mueca.

-hola, hermanita-dice Lynnette, sonriendo.

-bueno, iré a hacer la merienda-dice Darla y se va.

-Andrew, ven aquí-le pide Spike con suavidad a su hijo.

-¡NO!-le chilla Andrew, enojado.

-Andrew, por favor-le dice Connor, fastidiado.

-estoy ocupado-dice Andrew, concentrándose en lo que estaban dando en la televisión.

-ya tuve suficiente contigo, Andrew-dijo Spike, enfurecido. Pero su padre lo detiene.

-Andy, por favor, ven-le pide, con tranquilidad. Andrew hace un pucherito, pausa su película y se acerca. Su abuelo le da una palmadita en la boca –realmente no me gusta cuando levantan la voz-

-perdón, abuelito. No volveré a gritarle a papá-dice Andrew, en voz baja y a mala gana.

-así me gusta-dice Ángel y se va a la cocina.

-hola, Andy-dice Katheryn, agachándose para ver mejor al pequeño.

-hola, Katy-dice Andrew, mirándola.

-*coff coff*-tose Spike para darle a entender a su retoñito que fuera amable con su nueva madre.

-entiendo que estás saliendo con mi papá. Eres linda y te preocupas por él, me agrada-balbucea el niño, algo mentiroso.

-me alegro. Gracias. Te prometo que te cuidaré, chiquitito-le dice Katheryn y le da un pequeño abrazo.

-yo también te cuidaré, mami-dice Andrew, con más confianza.

Spike, Katheryn, Connor y Lynnette se sonrieron por eso último. Y se fueron a merendar.


	36. Connor, el pequeño travieso

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 36: Connor, el pequeño travieso**

Era un día lluvioso.

Connor y Lynnette se habían encontrado en su "lugar especial" del Parque Central a pesar del mal clima.

Estaban charlando y besándose de tanto en tanto, cuando un demonio malvado los sorprendió y los persiguió.

Habilmente, Connor sacó una daga y le cortó la cabeza.

En eso, aparece Ángel…

-¡Connor! ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta, con cara de pocos amigos.

-papá…-dice Connor, pálido.

-creí que habías dicho que te habían dado permiso para salir-dice Lynnette, molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

-es que…-dice Connor, riendo nervioso y rascándose la nuca.

-vamos, te llevaré a casa, Lyn-dice Ángel, mirándolos.

-gracias, tío Ángel. Disculpa las molestías. No quería causarte problemas-le dice ella, haciendo una mueca.

-no es tu culpa, niña. Vayamonos antes de que llueva más-dice Ángel, cubriendo a la chica con su chaqueta.

-grrrr…-gruñe Connor, porque su padre había actuado más como un caballero que él.

Luego de dejar a Lynnette en su casa, Ángel y su hijo fueron al hotel.

El vampiro lo entró al vestíbulo prendido de una oreja. Connor gimoteaba, chillaba, jadeaba y pataleaba.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Spike, extrañado.

-no me digas…se fue de cacería sin permiso otra vez-dice Katheryn, rodando los ojos.

-no, no es así-se queja el adolescente. Su padre lo jaló más fuerte de la oreja, prácticamente Connor apenas tocaba el suelo de cómo lo tenía agarrado Ángel.

-no le faltes el respeto a ella, mocoso-

-pero, papiii…yo no hice nada malo-solloza, porque se siente frustrado.

-Liam, suéltalo-le ordena Darla, enfadada.

-sí, amor-dice Ángel, entredientes y soltó la orejita de Connor.

-me dueleeee…mami, papá me tironeo muy duro-lloriquea Connor, corriendo hacía Darla. Ella lo abrazo y cuando él se calmo, lo aparto un poco y lo miro seria.

-¿Qué hacías afuera del hotel sin permiso, jovencito?-le pregunta.

-mami, yo…yo…no fue mi intención desobedecerlos-llora en serio el chico.

-¿no?-

-no, es que…yo…quería ver a Lyn. Y sabía que no me dejarían ir porque estaba lloviendo. Pero eso no me detendría y yo…sólo no me castiguen más, por favor-suplica, jadeando.

-tranquilo, mi chiquito. Respira. Ve al comedor, hice unas galletas-le dice Darla, acariciándole la cabeza y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Darla…-se queja Ángel, pero su esposa lo acallo con una sola miradita.

-gracias, mamita-dice Connor, con cariño y salió corriendo hacía el comedor.

-no tienes que malcriarlo. Se expuso al peligro-le recrimina Ángel a Darla.

-fue sólo un error. Es un niño-

-tiene 16 años, Darla. Ya casi tiene 17-

-siempre será nuestro niño-dice Darla, sonriendo con dulzura.

-claro que sí. Pero hay que ponerle reglas-dice Ángel, abrazando a su esposa de la cintura.

-por supuesto, como si tú hubieras cumplido las reglas de tus padres a su edad-dice Darla, riendo sarcástica.

-te amo-dice Ángel, riendo y dándole un beso en los labios.

-yo más-dijo Darla, devolviéndole el beso.

-¡Agh!-se queja Spike, Katheryn lo tironea de un brazo y lo besa –te adoro, Katy-

-y yo a ti, Spikey-le dice ella, él le devuelve el beso.

-¡Pfffff!-se quejo Connor. Lorne le revuelve el cabello.

-ya deja de quejarte, niño. Mira el lado bueno, por lo menos no te castigaron-

-eso es lo que tú crees-protesta Connor, tocándose la oreja que le había jalado su padre.

-Connor, nuestro pequeño travieso-se burla Gunn. Su "sobrino" le gruñe.


End file.
